In His Shadow, Book 2: The Shadow of Angelus
by Night Nymph
Summary: As Angel, Spike, and Buffy adapt to their new situation, an old enemy threatens their happiness. Sequel to In His Shadow. Will be BS eventually.
1. Synopsis and Prologue

**In His Shadow, Book 2: The Shadow of Angelus**

**By Night Nymph**

**Summary:** As Angel, Spike, and Buffy adapt to their new situation, an old enemy threatens their happiness. Sequel to In His Shadow.

**Rating:** PG13 for now.

**Disclaimers:** All unoriginal characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, and any other production companies that own the rights. I am just borrowing them and the back story.

**Spoilers:** This story takes place after "Normal Again", and may include anything up to that episode. It also overlaps some plots from "Seeing Red," though in my universe, things have been altered for the purposes of this story.

**Dedication:** This is for all the readers of my first story in this series, especially to those of you who reviewed, and as always, to my supportive husband.

**Thanks:** A huge "thank you" to my beta, Sethoz Chan, for taking on the daunting task of being my beta reader. Any mistakes herein are mine.

**Important Author's notes: **Okay guys, here it is - the continuation of **In His Shadow**. To best understand this story, I strongly suggest reading the first story, but for those of you who are fans of Angelus and just want to read this story, and for those of you who would like a refresher of the storyline of **In His Shadow, I'm providing a brief synopsis below. Everyone else who's read the first story and doesn't need a refresher, feel free to skip ahead to the prologue below the synopsis. For those Angelus lovers, I suggest you at least read the second half of chapter 12 and 13 of **In His Shadow** to get the history of Angelus' part of the plot. The sections aren't too long, and the beginning of this story will make much more sense. For those who haven't read the first story, but would like to – please don't read the summary below – it will spoil the plot for you.**

**Synopsis of Book 1: "In His Shadow"**

After the events of "Normal Again", Spike decided that something must be wrong with Buffy. He goes to see a demon named Gnash who is known to be an expert in dimensional travel. For a price, Gnash will tell Spike what is wrong with Buffy and how to fix it.

After enduring a tough journey in an alternate dimension, Spike retrieves an amulet for Gnash and earns his answer that nothing is wrong except a slight metaphysical change and the fact that she is unhappy about being taken out of heaven. While Spike was away, however, Gnash used the time to devise a plan of his own. He gives Spike what he says is a way to help Buffy be happy as a reward, but it is actually a flawed spell designed to bind Angel's soul to Angelus while allowing the latter to have more power. Unaware of the flaw, Spike decides he will help Angel bind his soul and counteract the effects of the curse for Buffy, and he will leave for parts unknown to start over. Tara discovers the potential problem with the spell, however, and Spike has a dream that shakes him. Both of these events lead Spike to decide that to make Buffy happy, they will still do the spell, but modify it so they can get rid of Angelus. After getting rid of Angelus, Spike would take his place as Angel's demon. Spike convinces Tara and Anya to help him research and fix the spell.

Spike spends one last perfect evening fixing dinner and telling stories to Dawn and explains his motivations to Tara and Willow before heading to L.A. to explain his plan to Angel. Angel and Spike come to terms with Spike's relationship with Buffy, and both learn some interesting things about Spike's memories from Lorne. Angel also promises that he will make sure to visit Spike's beloved Dawn at least once a month.

Meanwhile, Gnash uses the amulet Spike retrieved for him to spy on the vampires and unexpectedly finds a partner in crime in Warren who had been planning his own revenge on Buffy. Angel and Spike return to Sunnydale, where Angel learns firsthand about the strange relationship between Buffy and Spike as he watches them fight demons and trade remarks. Spike makes his peace of sorts with his decision and with Buffy. The spell, however, doesn't go quite as planned when Gnash sends Warren to disrupt the proceedings. When Willow, acting as observer, sees Tara threatened with being shot by Warren, she takes an active role and instinctively takes magic from Tara. To prevent Spike from likely being killed by Angelus by this turn of events, Angel grabs Spike and retreats to Spike's body instead, leaving Angelus as sole proprietor of Angel's body. Angelus kills Warren, but is banished to an alternate dimension by the now angry and power-induced Willow. Willow and Tara finish the binding spell. Angel will no longer lose his soul if he finds happiness, but he will now live in Spike's body. In the last hours before the spell takes full effect, Buffy and Spike have a potentially final goodbye.

Angel and Buffy then come to terms, agreeing that they will see one another, but will not have to be ever present fixtures in each other's lives. Buffy assures him she doesn't need that anymore, but will be happy having him in her life sometimes. Angel agrees then returns to L.A. to break the news to his gang and reconnect with his son. Angel hopes that Spike will not be lost forever, and things look hopeful that even though he's inside a body that Angel controls, his presence will still be known. The short epilogue does a good job of summarizing this last point, and serves as a good introduction to the next story – go read.

This second story continues directly from the plot of the first story, but takes place several months after Angel's return to L.A.

**Prologue for Book 2: Shadow of Angelus**

It was barren: barren rock, empty sky, and lifeless dirt below. It was nowhere of this earth, and nothing that anyone would want to imagine, except as an example of somewhere no one would ever want to be. But he was there. She had to do something.

"Angel," she called to him, her voice echoing across the wasteland.

He must have heard, because he lifted his head, searching for the source of her voice.

"Angel, where is this place? I have to get you out of there!"

A smile crossed his lips then, but it wasn't like any she had ever seen from him. His eyes flashed gold, and his smile became marred by vicious fangs. He laughed, a malicious, hateful sound coming from him with uncharacteristic ease. Cold, cruel eyes seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Oh, don't worry, lover. I'll be coming home soon."

Not Angel. Angelus.

As she woke, she didn't scream, too shocked for even that response. Wrapping her arms around herself wasn't enough to stop the shivering that seemed to reach to her bones. She wanted to close her eyes, but that might mean she'd dream again; only she knew that this hadn't been a normal dream. After so many years, Buffy knew a slayer dream by now, and this was one she had dreaded above most others. It was one she didn't think she was ready to face.

Chapter 1 is posted – if the link still doesn't come up – go to the url address at the top and add "&chapter=2" to the end of the story ID number and this will get you to the second chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Awakenings

**For summary, disclaimers, spoilers, etc., please see opening chapter.**

**Author's notes: ** This story will be finished, but not before the finale of the Buffy series itself. Even though BTVS is concluding, my love for the show will not end with it and neither will my interest in the characters. I hope you will all bear with me and finish out the story even though Joss' version will end.

Someone – this chapter is for you, because, yes, he did promise.

**Chapter 1: Awakenings**

It should have been alarming or at the very least disconcerting, but it wasn't. Instead, his demon face had become familiar. Dawn didn't know exactly when it had happened; it wasn't like there had been an epiphany or a memorable event to document the occasion. She'd just gradually come to see it as usual and comfortable, because it meant that it was him, Spike, and not the other.

Unaware of her musings, Spike threw a piece of popcorn at her, bouncing it off her forehead. "Stop looking at me like that, Bit. You're giving me the willies. And you're gonna miss Tabitha mess up the spell." He indicated the television screen with a movement of his hand, surreptitiously using it as an excuse to hit her with another kernel of popcorn.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she brushed the piece of popcorn onto the floor, enjoying the fact that she could get away with it since Spike was visiting. "Did you see this one already?" she asked. "I wouldn't think Angel would watch 'Passions' just so you could see it."

"Course not, Bit. He has poofy taste. I know, cuz Tabitha always messes up the spell. Like life, that is. Magic often messes up."

"It worked for you," Dawn commented.

"Yeah, I was lucky, but there were consequences." His eyes returned to the screen as he watched Tabitha at her cauldron.

Dawn remembered those well. The first few times Angel had come to visit her, it had been just that – Angel. Spike hadn't wanted to come out of his self-imposed prison. Angel had apologized, saying that Spike would need time, and gradually as predicted, he'd come out. At first it had been to protect Buffy, his only response that of fists and fangs against a danger to her. Later, it had been for Buffy in a passionate capacity, a detail revealed only after much little sister prying. Finally, he had come to grips with his demons so to speak, decided he'd done enough brooding, and had become similar to the Spike she remembered.

Angel had helped by learning deep meditation. Putting himself under made it easier for Spike to come to the forefront, and Dawn felt privileged that he chose to spend much of that time of freedom with her. Of course, he spent the rest of his time with Buffy. The two occupants of the same body had come to an agreement concerning how often Spike could take over. Dawn had been impressed that her friend hadn't asked for more time. Remembering how the vampire used to be, she guessed the soul must have had an effect on him, because sharing with Angel was something she could see the old Spike doing only begrudgingly and while trying to get as much as he could.

As she came out of her thoughts, Dawn noticed him frowning at the television and making a face. The reason became obvious when she saw the feminine hygiene advertisement.

"Hey, Bit, either fast forward through the commercials or give me the remote," he complained.

Dawn jerked the remote out of his reach. "Oh, no way are you getting this. You can't be trusted with it."

Spike curled his upper lip up and jogged his head side to side, the actions made more comical because of the fangs, and said, "Well I have the popcorn." Both his tone and juvenile expression conveyed a clear "Nyah, nyah, nya, nyah nyah." He proceeded to throw said popcorn at her in small handfuls.

Dawn squealed and threw up her hands, warding off the flying kernels. "Buffy's so gonna yell at you for the mess." As if on cue, they heard the tell-tale sign of footsteps outside the door.

Spike looked at her teasingly. "Now look what you've done. Guess you'll have to take the fall, Bit."

"Me?" she squeaked. "You were the one who…" She had no time to finish, because Buffy was already coming inside.

Buffy maneuvered through the door, carrying two bags of groceries. She could have used the kitchen door, but she knew what day this was. There was no way she was going to give them a chance to hide any damage this time. She rolled her eyes at the occupants of the couch, both of whom halted abruptly and looked at her with expressions of exaggerated innocence. Of course, the entire act was ruined by the kernels of popcorn laying everywhere and the fact that not even Spike could pull off innocent when he was in vamp face. "I don't know why you two bother to watch that show at all anymore. You always end up either talking through the whole thing or making a complete mess of the living room."

"He started it," Dawn complained.

Spike shook his head at her, wide-eyed and still trying to pull off the innocent act.

Buffy bit her lip, trying to keep her stern face from being invaded by the smile that wanted to come. She really enjoyed the times Spike came to visit. She knew how happy they made Dawn. _And how happy they make me, too, she added. Buffy shook her head and finally let the smile win. "Clean that up, both of you, and Spike…" She watched as hopeful gold eyes turned to her with undivided attention. "If you have some time later…"_

"Of course he has time," Dawn said.

Buffy knew her sister loved her time with Spike, but she always made sure the vampire had time with her as well. Buffy only wished that this time it could be spent with entirely pleasant things, but it couldn't. She had to tell him about the dream, and for some reason, it was Spike she wanted to tell first. She took a quick trip into the kitchen to deposit the groceries.

"Of course, luv," Spike's voice followed her. "You want to do some patrolling?"

Buffy returned to the living room. "Yes, but I have some things to discuss with you as well, if that's okay?"

"That's fine. Angel will let me, I'm sure. I've been right unselfish lately. I deserve a little extra time." He nodded once emphatically.

Buffy couldn't help but smile. It was a little odd to get used to this new Spike, but she couldn't say it was a bad thing.

"Besides if he doesn't, I'll just torment him by hiding his hair gel." He smiled wider. "Or better yet I'll bleach my hair again while he's under."

Dawn bounced up and down on the couch. "Oh let's do that anyway. I miss your cool hair. The light brown is so not you. And how would he even know?" she concluded, her eyes flashing with mischief. "He can't see it in a mirror."

"Oh, now that's brilliant, Bit…"

She headed back to the kitchen, knowing that this could take a while. As she tuned out the conversation that she knew would involve careful planning but end with no actual follow through, Buffy shook her head and smiled. Okay, so maybe Spike hadn't changed entirely. She could definitely admit to herself that fact wasn't unpleasant either.

*********

The demon frowned. This had to be it. It just had to be the right dimension, because there couldn't be that many more left in this vicinity of the portal. The spell had been months ago, but he'd been careful to plot its progress when it was new, and even now, there was still a trace of its magic burned into the pathways between dimensions. That witch had been powerful, all right, and clever, too. She'd punched a hole through several dimensions before she'd dumped her cargo. Gnash hadn't been expecting it to be this difficult to find the vampire, but even with all his dimensional knowledge and experience, his search had been a long one. Soon, he knew, it had to pay off.

Gnash paused, his black eyes wandering to the wall for a moment. He was strong, and his magic was powerful, but he had no allies in this. Angelus could be a potential ally, but he couldn't be trusted. Being the powerful demon that he was, Gnash hadn't slipped by the Slayer's and her allies' radar by accident. He did it by pulling strings rather than by doing things directly. He therefore needed someone who he could trust to do the dirty work, to get things done. A smile crossed his lips. Unless he could even the odds a little. A few less players on their side, and Gnash just might be able to overcome his disadvantages. Maybe it wouldn't take even a few less players. Maybe it would only take one, and it could be even better if that one could be turned to his side. Power was a seductive mistress. Perhaps it was time he introduced that fact to someone he thought might appreciate it.

*********

Her eyes looked troubled, serious, and Spike had the feeling that whatever she had to tell him, it wasn't good. He tried to return her gaze with a reassuring expression, though in all likelihood, he expected that the effect was lost due to his fangs and demon features.

Buffy gave him a small smile and touched his face. "You're sweet sometimes. You know that?" 

"Not sweet. 'm evil," he grumbled, looking away.

"Never said you weren't evil sometimes, too," she teased, before becoming serious again. "Not right now though." He tried to turn his face away from her touch, but she wouldn't let him. "I still see you, Spike. It's not just your face. It's you that makes me see what you are thinking."

She said things like that to him more often these days, and he still wasn't used to it yet. "Buffy…"

"Shh. Later. This is important, and I need you to listen very carefully. And I need you to answer something very crucial for me." As if by instinct, she moved a little closer to him on the couch. "Angel never talks about it, and I don't want to ask him, so I'm asking you."

He nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"I need you to tell me everything that happened that night. The night you and Angel…" she trailed off, no doubt seeing his expression change.

He had known which night she referred to even before she had clarified it, just by the way she had said it. His expression clouded. "That's a tall order, luv. A lot happened that night."

"Well, I especially need to know what happened with…"

She was stalling. This was bad. There weren't many things that could affect her this way. "The spell?" he guessed, though he knew that couldn't be it.

"Angelus," she finally finished, and her mouth twisted after she said it.

Spike closed his eyes for a moment. He had a feeling that this was worse than bad. It was also a subject he'd rather not revisit, but he opened his eyes again to look at her. "I tried to defeat him, Buffy, and I might have, but I didn't have the time."

"What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "Warren. He somehow barged into the crypt and disturbed the spell. I think he had a gun. I seem to remember one in the aftermath, anyway. He must have threatened someone with it, because Willow reacted. When I became really aware of what was going on again, her eyes were still black – like when she uses powerful magic, and if that was the case, well, that would explain why Tara lost the power that linked Angel's and my minds. Red probably snatched it from her in an instinctive response."

"And that was important," Buffy guessed. "Was it why you ran out of time?"

He nodded. "Angel was the one who realized it. I was all 'fists and fangs' at the time. He was the one that brought us here." He lifted a finger to his head to illustrate. "And when the connection closed…"

"Angelus was alone in Angel's body," Buffy finished.

"Yes. But I don't think Angel thought he had a choice. We don't know what would've happened without the mind connection. I might have been totally buggered."

"And Angelus might have killed you."

Spike nodded solemnly.

"What happened next?"

"Somehow Angelus got a hold of Warren, and before any of us realized what was happening…" he bared his fangs in illustration.

"Warren was a happy meal," Buffy supplied.

"Don't remember him being too happy about it," Spike said, trying hard not to smile at his own impromptu joke and failing. "Sorry, luv. Can't say as I feel bad the tosser is dead."

"Don't worry. I didn't expect you to waste any guilt on him."

He smiled gratefully then scoffed a little, the memory of the next part making him shake his head. "Angelus though, he was thrilled. Well, at least until Willow sent him God knows where."

"I think I saw where," Buffy said softly as her worried eyes met his.

"What do you mean, pet?" He felt a cold fist clench in his stomach.

"I had a slayer dream, Spike. I saw Angelus. He said he was coming home."

_Oh shit_, Spike thought. Bad didn't even begin to describe that scenario.

*********

It was almost the same as every other day. Somehow the pitiful excuse for a sun had set, and the animals had scurried out from the jagged rocks. There were no clouds, so no rain and little water except for small, putrid pools that sprang from the otherwise barren earth. So how there were even animals was uncertain, but each day there were a few, just enough it seemed to keep him going, but not enough that he was ever satisfied. He was no longer the being that he once was, his features more angular, and his body more bony. He didn't even bother trying to keep his face anymore, finding it easier to let the demon features that now constantly wanted to surface simply remain. Besides, there was no reason for such pretense here.

As he drank the vile blood from the filthy, little animal, he tried to imagine that it was something sweet, something human, her perhaps. No, it shouldn't be her. That would be too quick an ending, and she deserved something slow and painful, preferably while **he watched. Throwing the drained animal on the ground, Angelus growled at the thought of him, the other. This was ****his fault. Sure he was himself again, his own vampire, the Scourge of Europe, but that did him little good stuck here in this hell dimension. He wanted nothing more than to make him pay, or more precisely, to make ****them pay. It was both of their faults actually. And now that he thought about it, at least Angel had an excuse, but Spike… he had no excuse for this. What kind of vampire was it that allowed himself to be so beaten, so tamed as to actually seek a soul?**

Of course Buffy was the answer. Somehow she seduced them both. They perhaps had no chance of escaping her seductive pull, her light. Oh, how he would love to twist that, break her, turn her dark. He could think of many ways to do it: killing her friends, killing her family, killing **them, but there were other ways too. He could seduce her. As distasteful as that idea was in some ways, in other ways it was perfect. As long as he was the one in control, the one making her beg for him, he wouldn't have to think about actually touching her. He'd abuse her, all the while making her want it, ashamed by her own depravity. Only then would he turn her. An evil smile crossed his lips. Maybe he'd even curse her with her soul. Of course that would be after he let her kill a couple dozen people, maybe her family and friends included.**

He laughed, a terrible bitter sound that echoed across the earth and bounced off the jagged rocks. Tomorrow he would think of something just as satisfying, yet different. Maybe it would be something where he did depraved things to Spike as well as Buffy. _No, stay with this one. Save the other for tomorrow, he told himself. He couldn't waste them all at once. These fantasies were all that kept him together now. Without them, Angelus knew he just might go mad._

*********

The vision flickered before Gnash, his concentration wavering. It was difficult, the effort making his body ache almost unbearably. The magic used to extend his statue's abilities did not come without a physical cost, but as he saw the scene before him, he knew he had to persevere just a little longer. There, that had to be it. His strength almost gone, he put down a magical marker. He couldn't stay longer with the vision today. He needed rest, but that was okay.

A feral, satisfied smile crossed his lips. Tonight, he could rest and plan, because now he finally had a glimmer of hope, and this time it was justified. In that shimmering vision of the ruined landscape, he had seen his goal. The body had been thinner, but that was to be expected given what he could discern of the landscape. The eyes, though, they never lied. Gnash was sure he had finally seen Angelus.

TBC


	3. Negotiations

**Disclaimers, etc.:** Please see opening chapter

**Summary:** Previously – Spike and Dawn enjoyed a day together, Buffy explained her dream to Spike, Gnash the hell dimension where Angelus was sent.

**Author's notes: **Warning - this chapter may be revised in the future.****

This chapter is for jazielsan, Shanshu, Charlie, and vamp who reviewed my first chapter. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 2: Negotiations**

The music pounded painfully in Sarah's head, the driving drum beat and harsh guitars grating on her eardrums. She just had to go outside for a moment to give her head a rest. She communicated this to her friend, Cindy, via hand gestures, the music too loud to allow a properly understood verbal message. As Sarah carefully pushed through the crowd near the door and emerged onto the street, she already felt a little better, glad to have left the chaotic atmosphere of The Bronze. The air, reasonably fresh compared to the smoky, alcohol-laden vapors inside, was a welcome relief.

After a moment of relative quiet near the entrance, Sarah decided that the cause of her headache had to be the music. It couldn't be alcohol, because there'd only been one drink, a drink that she was reasonably sure had been watered down on top of that. She scoffed. When had she become such a nerd? She supposed that perhaps one tough semester of college could do that to a girl. She moved a little farther away from the door and the ogling eyes of a drunken fraternity boy, trying to find some peace to think of a plausible excuse to go home early.

The band was not what she'd expected, but in retrospect, she should have known better. Her girlfriend Cindy was nice enough, and she loved her to death, but even she had to admit the girl was an airhead. She should have known better when Cindy had assured her the band was really good and focused instead on her friend's excited descriptions of the lead singer. No amount of good looks was worth sitting through that racket. Sighing, she considered heading home. Perhaps Cindy wouldn't even notice.

She'd only walked a few more paces from the door when a hand snatched her into an alley. That alone would have been enough to scare her half to death, but something about the hand was all wrong. It felt too bony. Sarah had no time to make sense of any of that information, barely getting out the yelp of surprise, before her eyes met with an inhuman face. Her breath caught for a moment, her brain trying to find any kind of logical explanation to rationalize away the horror that she was seeing. It was a college prank or it was part of the act inside; either might have been acceptable if she hadn't felt that cold, clawed hand touching her flesh. Before she could scream, another of those hands covered her mouth. Sarah felt her body start to defy the demands of her brain to fight and to flee as the monster pulled her back into its massive chest, effectively pinning her. Too frightened, she didn't notice the demon's body stiffen or the sound of an approaching voice.

"Oh, thank you so much. This way, you said, right? Oh there you are, Sarah, I was wondering where…"

Sarah watched Cindy's eyes go from thankful to terrified in seconds. 

"Even better," said the cold voice of the monster that held her, just before Cindy screamed.

Without warning, Sarah stumbled hard into the alley wall she'd been shoved towards. She fell to the pavement without a sound and watched the monster grab her screaming friend and disappear seconds later. It wasn't until a few moments afterwards that the reality would hit her, but she didn't tell what she'd seen to the people who came running. She would sound completely crazy. Self-preservation provided her with a believable lie and the all too reasonable excuse for giving it. She went through the motions, cooperating with the police, pretending to be helpful, all so she could just go home where she'd be safe.

The first pangs of guilt wouldn't hit her until the quiet hours before dawn, their cause of an entirely different nature than her story to the police. It was then that Sarah remembered something just as horrible to her as the monster's hideous face and something not as easily excused as her fib. It was something she tried to stuff deep down, but the memory wouldn't be denied. Because in those sleepless hours when there was nothing to do but worry and think, Sarah recalled with perfect clarity her first coherent thought following the incident. _Thank God the monster took Cindy instead of me._

*********

Angelus thought he was imagining things, because he couldn't believe he was seeing what he thought he was: a young, tasty, all-too-human woman. Grinning evilly, he scented the air from behind his hiding place. She smelled human as well, her aroma enhanced by the obvious, delicious tang of fear. He stifled a laugh. God, she was a shapely one too, with large tits and round hips. If this was a delusion, he was going to make it last, that was for sure, and if it was real? Well, he'd still make it last. No matter how starving he was for the rich taste of human blood, there was something else he'd missed just as much. If the woman was real, he'd catch her soon enough, so why not make it fun? Any vampire could hunt and kill. He made it an art.

Closing his eyes, Angelus centered himself, calming his raging hunger for just a little bit longer. Then with some initial difficulty, he forced his human mask into place and stepped from behind the rocks.

*********

Buffy felt much better. She had promised Spike that she would explain things to Angel if he would stay with her just a little bit longer while she worked through her initial anxiety. Of course Spike hadn't objected in the slightest, suggesting exactly what he could do to help her work through the aforementioned anxiety. She'd put up a show of offense and the requisite "pig", but both had known his suggestion was exactly what she wanted in the first place. Luckily Dawn had excused herself earlier after manipulating some cash out of Spike for ice cream. Lucky too, that the bed was still in one piece, that small miracle perhaps aided by the fact that they never quite made it there.

She smiled at Spike sprawled out on the floor beneath her, his hands still above his head despite her having removed the cuffs already. He was perhaps the only male she knew who could look self-satisfied after being thoroughly ravaged.

"Thanks for the tumble, luv," he teased, "but I've overstayed my welcome as it is." He chuckled. "Angel's gonna brood over the bruises we left him already."

"Spike," she scolded, pinching his hip.

He jumped a little, giving her a lascivious tongue roll. "Oh, now there's another."

 "Stop it. You know we can't start again." She turned serious for a moment. "I do have to tell him. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

He nodded. "Bye, pet."

When Buffy saw his fangs and brow ridges recede, she moved to lie beside him. Caressing his face, she smiled into the now blue eyes that were clouded slightly with disorientation. Angel looked above his head, finding his arms there then rolled his eyes as he brought them down. He sighed, finding himself naked as well. "Spike," he muttered. "I should've known he was up to something."

Buffy pouted in what she hoped was an adorable fashion and softly rubbed his slightly reddened wrists. "Now don't blame Spike entirely. It was partly my fault." She supposed some worry showed in her eyes now that it was time to share the story of her dream with him, because Angel seemed to pick up on it.

"What's wrong Buffy? You look worried." He reached a hand up to stroke her hair.

She smirked slightly. "You should have seen me before **this**," she teased, motioning her hands between them.

Seeing through her jokes, he looked at her, his gaze serious. Some of Spike's memories were no doubt returning to him slowly. "Tell me."

She nodded then pulled the comforter from her nearby bed to wrap around them. Snuggling into him, she smiled sadly. "I had a dream."

*********

Her body ached all over, but it was nothing compared to the wreck of her mind. Sitting up carefully, Cindy tried to get her bearing as she took in the strange landscape in front of her. This couldn't be happening, because it was impossible. That had been her plea for the last few moments she remembered before waking up here, and it seemed just as appropriate now. It had all looked and felt so real though. The feel of the whatever-it-was's hands on her skin, the black eyes, and the large body with the scaly skin all had seemed bona fide, but then with a flash, literally, it had disappeared, and she was alone. As she looked at her surroundings, somehow that idea became only slightly less terrifying than the monster had been.

A noise startled her into motion and she scrabbled away from the sound, her heart rate increasing. Oh God, where was she? She wanted to look for a place to hide, but she couldn't turn her back on the noise, fearing something would get her as soon as her back was turned. She got to her feet and prepared to run until she saw a figure taking a few careful steps from behind some rocks. He moved tentatively, his head and shoulders ducked a little and his steps unsteady.

"Are you real?"

Relief flooded her as he spoke. He had such a reassuring voice, and she wasn't alone anymore. He must've been here a while, she reasoned, because his clothing had seen better days. The shirt already bore tears and his pants looked as if they carried the dust of the ages. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"I don't know. I woke up here one day quite a while ago."

"Me too, but just now," she offered, glad someone else could share her bewilderment.

As he came closer, she mused that he wasn't half bad looking, in spite of the obvious dirt and ruined clothes. "What do we do now? How do we get out of here?" He smiled in response, and the first prickling sensations moved up her spine.

"Oh, I don't know exactly what you'll do, but me, I plan on having dinner." With that declaration, his face deformed hideously, his mouth growing obvious fangs.

Cindy screamed and turned, fleeing despite the aching in her limbs. She didn't notice that this new monster didn't follow right away, nor did she hear his response to her actions.

"God, I love it when they run."

Angelus felt the urge to chase her right away, but forced himself to wait so it wouldn't be over too quickly. Reliving the girl's reaction helped him. Watching her hopeful, relief-filled eyes suddenly widen in horror had been priceless. They almost always fell for it, but somehow he never tired of that expression of shock and terror, and this girl, she screamed like a pro. Of course it helped that just before she screamed, her lungs filled with air, enhancing her ample chest. God, this was going to be fun. He closed his eyes and picked up her scent, following it at a leisurely pace.

Angelus had learned early on that following a scent trail was fairly easy in this dimension. Somehow there was a constant movement of air, not really wind per se, but movement nonetheless. He had supposed at one point that it was likely magical, but in actuality, he could care less as long as it let him find prey, and this evening, what glorious prey it was. It wouldn't be long before the waning sun disappeared entirely, and there would only be an unearthly glow emanating from the various rock outcroppings. She would have no time to run anywhere else in the encroaching darkness. He chuckled to himself. Not only was she buxom, but brainless as well, just like in the movies. Okay, he could use that.

He moved in a mockery of stealth towards the closest rocky ridge. "Well, let's see, our heroine has chosen to hide in the first place she saw, because the monster would **never** look there." Making his tone sarcastic and loud, Angelus ensured that she would hear his every word. He also made sure she could hear his approaching footsteps, relishing in her growing fear that carried on the air. He inhaled deeply and waited for the inevitable.

As expected, the anticipation of his arrival was too much for her, and she fled into the encroaching twilight, flushed like a quail from brush. Angelus followed, not rushing, watching her labored breathing with appreciation, but his hunger was growing as he came nearer. As he gained on her, intending to end the chase now that he'd had his fun, she looked behind her in terror, and suddenly tripped, sprawling on the dusty ground below.

"Oh, and the heroine trips, maybe twisting an ankle. How cliché," he taunted.

She gave a strangled scream and scrambled to her hands and knees, attempting to rise to her feet. Angelus was on her back in a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist, and in a parody of affection, he whispered in her ear, "Oh, now how did guess that this is my favorite position?" He then sunk his fangs into the skin between her neck and shoulder. She screamed, not then knowing that it would be the least of what he would do to her.

*********

Gnash looked down on the body of the girl, taking a moment to admire the vampire's handiwork before he spoke. "So I see you enjoyed my little gift, Angelus." The vampire startled in response, and the demon smiled in amusement. "Be careful now. Don't let all that nice, human blood make your senses weak."

Angelus looked him up and down then, and the demon was amused to see forced indifference in the other's expression.

"And what are you supposed to be? Some cross between the monster from _Alien and Kermit the frog?"_

Gnash would have gotten angry if the retort hadn't been so amusing, not to mention a somewhat accurate as a description. "Oh, but you forgot one important component. There's a little Merlin in the mix as well." He let some blue sparks dance on his talons for show. "Though perhaps in my case, maybe more of a Morgana, not including the feminine aspect of course."

"Oh, so that's how you got here. Magic." The sarcasm in his tone wasn't at all subtle. Angelus sighed heavily. "And I suppose now that you've given me the little bimbo, here, you want me to do something for you." He rolled his eyes. "Well, screw you. I'm not anyone's lacky. And since you seem to know who I am, the chance is pretty good that you need me. So whatever it is, you can shove it until you give me good reason to say otherwise."

"Are you done?"

Angelus looked towards the featureless sky above him. "Yes, I'm done. What do you want? Though I've got to tell you, not much I can do from here."

"No, you are correct on that. What I want you to do is not here, but back home."

"Of course," he huffed, adopting a put-upon expression that would make a diva proud. "And what God-awful place is home to you?"

"Why Sunnydale, California, of course, but you should have known that." Gnash watched Angelus' expression light up on hearing his words, then subsequently smolder.

"I have business there myself," he growled.

"And I imagine that our purposes are somewhat similar."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go home."

Gnash smiled. "Soon."

Angelus growled. "Soon?" He looked ready to make an issue of it.

"Yes, as in not quite yet. Look at yourself. You're practically skin and bones. I may be powerful, but I am a secretive demon. I don't make my presence known to my enemies. Do you understand?"

Angelus smiled. "You want me to be your calling card."

"Not so slow after all," Gnash said. "And to do that, you need to be strong again. These aren't girls like the one I sent to you.  Well, actually one is a girl, but not your usual girl."

"Let me guess," Angelus offered. "Small, blonde, annoying, heavy into stakes and weaponry. Am I getting close?"

"Very, and she has strong allies. Perhaps much stronger than you remember."

"Like that red-headed witch who sent me here."

"Yes, for one. And another witch and a vampire for two others. While you remain here getting stronger, I'd like to try and even those odds a little too."

"And I'll be getting stronger how?" Angelus asked, giving a vague gesture to his surroundings.

"There's plenty more where she came from," Gnash answered, indicating the girl's body with a nudge of his foot. "You just take care of regaining your strength and fighting skills. I'll supply the rest."

"Why can't I get stronger back in Sunnydale?"

"Because I don't trust you to be patient, vampire. Patience is my strong suit, not yours. You'll be off trying to get your revenge before you are anywhere near ready. No, I'll let you stay right here. I'm doing enough for you as it is. Wouldn't you agree?" His voice carried a bit of warning that he could see was not lost on the vampire.

Angelus bristled, at first defiant, but quickly backed down, shoulders slumping just a little. "I'll stay here and get stronger. Just don't forget the choice eats, and we have a deal."

He watched Angelus stand up straighter again, the demand mostly for show since there had already been an offer to supply the vampire with more humans, but Gnash was always the diplomat. It went along with being a good behind-the- scenes demon. It was much easier to get someone to do your bidding when they felt like part of the process. "Of course. You will be provided for." Without further discussion, Gnash brought out his pre-made spell, smashed it, and vanished before Angelus could change his mind.

*********

Buffy would be fine. Whatever her Slayer dream had meant, he was sure she would overcome it. There was no way that Angelus would be coming back now. If he could have, he would have done it all ready. This Angel was sure of. Of course the fact that he was heading back to L.A. to get things in order there so he could return to Sunnydale for a while in no way negated his certainty. He was just being cautious, thorough; that was all.  The fact that he was heading back earlier than expected was just a coincidence. With a phrasing that made him question whether he was channeling Spike at that moment, he thought, _Yeah, right._

Shifting in the driver's seat, Angel resigned himself to the drive home. The movement elicited a slight groan as he remembered yet another disadvantage of leaving early: no recovery time. He never should have let Spike talk him into staying under for that last thirty minutes or so. A tense Buffy was often a Buffy that liked to blow off steam. When Spike was thrown into that equation, it often resulted in a little "rough and tumble", emphasis on the "rough" part. Sure Spike enjoyed himself, but he didn't have to live with the lingering aches and bruises that followed. Angel shook his head and smirked. Buffy did seem to like things a little rough at times. That was something he never would have guessed about her in the old days but probably should have.

Until his merger with Spike, he'd only had the one night with Buffy, and that night had been her first. She'd had no real idea of what she would like in terms of a physical relationship then, because it was all new. She'd had plenty of time to figure it out after he'd left. Though surprisingly, with him, she enjoyed returning to the romance and slow, shy wonder more often than not. Perhaps it recalled one of the best times in their relationship: the one perfect moment. Angel couldn't argue with the appeal.

It wasn't usually the same thing with his counterpart, however. After gaining some of Spike's memories and a new insight after they had merged, Angel knew that a lot of Buffy's relationship with Spike had been self-destructive on her part, including a lot of the sex. Perhaps Buffy herself wouldn't have guessed she'd enjoy keeping a little of the rough play even after their relationship changed. Maybe it was the way Spike made her feel powerful. For Buffy, Spike would be tamed, and the look that would cross her face as she watched him surrender, well, the memory of it now made Angel want to shiver. Equally as magnificent was her expression those times she surrendered in turn. Angel had seen it first through Spike, but slowly, Buffy allowed him to see that side of her as well.

It had been hard for her at first, he knew, and she had finally admitted as such one night in his arms. Once she had let him know that she was afraid of what he would think, that she was worried about him seeing how much she had changed from the shy, inexperienced woman he knew, it had been easy for him to show her that she had no reason to be concerned. Generally though, she left the rough stuff for Spike, which was fine with him. The "morning after" bruises were bad enough.

Angel flipped on the radio, glad that his musings had taken his mind off the problem at hand for a while. Unfortunately, as L.A. drew closer, so did his thoughts of another dilemma. How was he ever going to convince Cordelia that he had to leave for a while and that she'd likely have to take on more of the paperwork while he was gone? Inwardly, Angel groaned at the thought, imagining much groveling and bribery would be required. Suddenly, in comparison, those aches and bruises Spike left him with seemed to be only a minor inconvenience.

TBC


	4. Thoughts of Heart and Home

**Author's notes:** I know this was a long wait. Family coming to stay for an extended visit is great, but plays havoc with writing time. Next chapter will not take so long I promise. And of course, being bugged for the next chapter makes me write faster so… Thank you to all my readers. This chapter is for you.

Oh and Shanshu - it made me chuckle when I wrote it, too.

**Chapter 3: Thoughts of Heart and Home**

_Home at last_, Angel thought. The traffic on the last stretch of road had been horrendous, the situation exacerbated by an accident.  He was glad to finally leave his car and the frustrating L.A. traffic behind him, for a little while at least. The moment was slightly marred by the reality that he was coming here to gather his things and return to Sunnydale for a potential reunion with Angelus. He supposed nothing good could come from that. Angel sighed, and tried to push the thought from his mind for a little longer by reflecting on a happier return to the Hyperion. Even months later, he still recalled the incident vividly.

_Angel watched Cordelia's eyes widen in surprise as he walked casually into the lobby of the Hyperion,  the illusion more believable now that he'd become accustomed to moving in his new body. It took her a full five seconds before she could speak._

_"Wait. What happened?" she asked. She craned her head, trying to see if anyone else would come through the door. Seeing no one else, her eyes narrowed.  "Alright, you peroxided pest, where's Angel?" The stake she produced seemed to come from nowhere._

_"Cordy, it **is** me, Angel," he told her. "Really."_

_Her mouth and her stake dropped simultaneously as she looked him up and down, head slightly tilted in confusion. Her expression as she tried to figure him out was priceless. Then her face changed slightly, her eyes lighting up a bit. Was that intrigue he saw there? "No way!" she finally exclaimed when she found her voice again. Moving closer to him, she poked a finger into his arm experimentally._

_Angel chuckled. "I'm not non-corporeal."_

_"I know that," Cordelia replied a bit testily, adding, "You big jerk." She punctuated that with a punch to the arm. "Scaring me like that." Then she snorted and affected nonchalance. "Making me think I'd have to run this place all by myself."_

_Angel almost chuckled again. That was his Cordy, deftly hiding any signs of her concern in the blink of an eye. Too late though, he had seen it, and though he'd succeeded in stifling his chuckle, a grin remained on his face. Of course that only annoyed her further._

_"I hope you realize that you'll have to get an entire new wardrobe," she pointed out. "And don't expect me to help you shop either. I'm not forgetting this so easily, you know. I expect presents of some kind…" She continued off in this vein as she moved into the office._

_"I know you were worried about me," he sing-songed._

_She poked her head out of the office. "As if," she snorted indignantly. "Get me a hunky office assistant and I wouldn't even need you," she teased then returned to the recesses of the office, mumbling something about annoying, egotistical vampires._

_He smiled even wider, thinking that it was good to be home._

Angel grinned, the memory of his first return a few moths ago helping to distract him from unpleasant thoughts as he prepared to once again step into the hotel. He loved his visits with Buffy, but still, going home always felt good. Of course, now Cordelia didn't even blink at seeing him in Spike's body. That had become old hat after the first two weeks. So Angel wasn't at all surprised as he strolled into the lobby to see Cordelia look up at him from the couch and… give a startled jump? Okay he was a little surprised.

"Angel? Oh darn you," she muttered, picking up the nail polish she'd dropped in reaction. "You're lucky I didn't spill this." She returned to painting her toenails. "You weren't supposed to be back for three more days," she pointed out, annoyance in her voice.

As he watched her finish her toenails, Angel wondered when she'd remember that she was wearing what appeared to be an avocado facial mask. After a moment, he decided that it might be fun to help her remember. "Are we closed?" he asked with amusement, "because I think you might perhaps scare any potential customers with, well, that." He vaguely gestured to her face and watched the dawning horror as Cordelia put her hand up and felt the mask.

"Aah!" Her expression turned indignant, evident even beneath the layer of olive green, and she whipped a throw pillow at him. "You! How long were you going to let me sit here like this?"

Angel flinched as he blocked the pillow. To make matters worse the instinctive reaction brought Spike closer to the surface, and the demon's response was to get a good look at Cordelia and start laughing. Of course, Angel was still partly in control, so his face remained unvamped, leaving him to get the blame. Cordelia marched over to him and hit him on the arm.

"Hey! Stop laughing."

"It's not me," he protested, still laughing.

"Oh well, in that case, it's not you I'm hitting." She delivered a punch to his arm, and Angel gave up and let Spike come forward and have his laugh at poor Cordelia's expense.

"People would take one look at you and prefer whatever demon they came here to get rid of," Spike barely got out.

Cordelia's eyes flashed, and she looked ready to hit him again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said and forced a sincere expression on his ridged and fanged face, but  there was one more thing he couldn't resist saying to make him go back on that declaration. He gave her an expression of exaggerated sincerity. "I suppose now would be a bad time to remind you 'bout the curlers in your hair, huh pet?" Dissolving into laughter again, Spike ran ineffectually as Cordelia retrieved the throw pillow and chased after him. Not worried about the pillow hitting him, he still kept moving, reveling in the thrill of the chase and in the fact that something was bound to get broken and annoy Angel to no end.

*********

It was beautiful. Orbs often were, but this one was almost mesmerizing. Perfectly smooth on the outside with seemingly endless layers of radiant, multicolored crystals of dancing fire within, it was unlike anything even he had laid eyes on before. Ironic that such magnificent beauty hid such danger within.

It wasn't like Gnash to dwell on the splendor of an object, but this object compelled him to do so. He stroked its cool, smooth surface reverently and felt a pleasant hum on his palm. Realizing that it was perhaps not just its beauty that drew him, he shook his head a little and took his hands away. _Wow, he though, _this thing is powerful_. So much so that it even affected him. Well, that was good, because the witch was powerful too, and if she was going to fall under its spell, it would have to be._

But the witch, he knew, was also clever. Sure she'd had a taste a few months ago at recklessly using her powers again, and oh, yes, he'd seen the look in her eyes as she threw that useless human, Warren, into Angelus and watched the vampire eat him, but she'd been relatively careful recently. She hadn't given up using her powers again entirely, so that was good, but she would definitely need motivation.

He thought for a moment. The other witch, Tara, would make a good incentive, but that one was intuitive. She might sense the danger ahead of time. Maybe one of the other ones, the man-boy or his ex-girlfriend would make a better choice. Gnash smiled for a moment thinking of the woman. She had just recently come back into the group he'd been spying on, but he'd recognized her immediately as that demon woman who'd visited him months ago. He frowned a little. Too bad she'd recently given up her powers again and was no longer a demon. She was less appealing, not to mention, probably much less receptive to a demon rendez-vous as a human. Maybe with that man-boy, what was his name? Oh yes, Xander. Maybe with him gone, the girl could be persuaded to return to her demon ways. Now, **that** was something to think about.

Gnash smiled. Okay, one Xander as motivational goat coming up. One thing decided. Now who to get to do the dirty work? Perhaps more importantly, how would he make sure the orb's existence and history became known without giving away everything? That would be hard. The other witch, Tara, had discovered the flaw in his spell for Spike; she was sure to figure out the potential evil in the orb. Perhaps a distraction was in order. Hmm, so much to do, and it was time to snatch another woman for Angelus. There really was no rest for the wicked.

And the good guys thought they had it rough.

*********

Cordelia sat across from him in a chair in his room. He'd stopped packing to take the second chair at the small table after he'd seen the concern on her face.

"Angelus, huh?" she asked, trying to plant a brave smile on her face.

"I won't let him do anything. We'll stop him. If he does return that is. Buffy's dream could be wrong. You haven't seen any visions…"

"Buffy's slayer dreams have a scary way of being accurate," she pointed out. She looked down a moment, clearly uncomfortable and worried. "But I have faith in you, Angel. You'll stop him." She nodded then and smiled. "And it's good to talk to **you again instead of that annoying pain in the butt. Laughing at my facial mask and curlers," she grumbled.**

Angel smirked. "Well you really can't blame him."

"Watch it," she warned. "And besides, you shouldn't be so nice to him. Look how he takes advantage of you." She gestured to his cheek and neck.

Angel wrinkled his forehead in puzzlement.

"The bruise and the giant love bite," she explained, "and that's only the visible stuff. That just has to be Spike. Not that it doesn't somehow look strangely good on you, but... You do realize that you guys are in a threesome, right?"

"What?"

"Or is it more that she is cheating on you," Cordelia mused, shifting her eyes upward and twisting her mouth.

"It's not cheating if I let them," Angel said. "Besides, I do owe him. He may be a pest…"

"And a little kinky."

Angel sighed and tried not smile. "But I would still have that happiness clause if it wasn't for Spike. Once a month or so is not that much of a sacrifice to make for what I get in return."

Cordelia looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, pretending to examine her finger nails for signs of wear. Then she looked at him again. "You are back now, right? I mean I know it always takes a little bit after the meditation before he goes back into the background."

"Cordy, what's wrong? What's this about? You're not normally this hard on Spike. So tell me what's bothering you?"

She sighed. He watched the emotions play over her face as she decided whether to tell him or not, a strange thing to see since Cordeila seldom held back. Whatever this was it had been bothering her for a little while. Finally she shook her head a little as if getting her hair in place, and then in true Cordelia fashion, she just let it all out. "What if he fights you? What if he doesn't want to help against Angelus? What if he wants his body back and gets you stuck with Angelus instead?"

Angel shook his head. "No. Spike wouldn't do that. He hates Angelus almost as much as I do. You don't know all the things Angelus did to him when he came back. He'll want to kill him as much as I do."

"Are you sure about that? How can you be certain?"

Angel smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her arm. He put his other hand over his heart. "Because I'd feel it. I'd know. He likes what he has with me. He feels safe."

"Safe?"

Angel nodded once and kept eye contact to let her know he was sincere and certain. "He didn't want to hurt Buffy. In here, he knows he won't, but he can still love her. I feel that. It's odd to say, but I can."

Cordelia nodded and relaxed a little. She put her own hand over his which still rested on her arm. "I hope, for your sake, that you are right."

*********

Drizzle fell, blanketing everything outside in damp. It was the gray, lingering kind, too, not the kind that led to sunshine breaking through the clouds and beautiful rainbows. This drizzle meant business, and it meant to stay a while. Somehow, though, Willow didn't care. She was inside the Magic Box with Tara, lingering over old, musty books and discussing the nuances of a spell. A potentially guilt inducing pizza sat on the table between them only half gone, leaving half more to eat if the guilt could be ignored. Tara had a small dab of sauce on her lip just waiting to be kissed off, her eyes lighting up as she figured out another complexity of the incantation. Life was wonderful, and Willow couldn't be happier.

She'd made such a difference recently. Everyone trusted her again and allowed her to help. Though Willow had been surprised to find that she actually missed Spike a little, it had been a small tradeoff. It wasn't like the often annoying vampire was entirely gone, but when he visited, he had other priorities, and Willow knew that they were most important. Especially Dawn. If Spike had not kept his promise to visit Dawn, Willow knew there would have been some guilt on her part. The younger Summers had had enough people leave her recently without adding Spike to the list. But all was good, and Willow felt a sense of accomplishment at finally bringing Buffy something happy in her life.

Tara felt her stare and smiled shyly, moving so that her hair covered part of her face. Willow scooted her chair over to her and brushed the hair back. "Careful, baby, you've got some sauce," she told her.

"Where?"

"Right here," she replied, gently kissing the sauce away.

"No fair trying to distract me," Tara admonished her lightly, but the smile she saw on her lover's lips told Willow that she would make it up to her later.

"I tried," she said teasingly.

"Yes," Tara agreed. "An 'A' for effort, but I am strong enough to resist your evil distractions."

"Strong enough to resist the pizza?" Willow asked.

"Even that."

"All the more for me then." She made quite a show of choosing a piece and bringing it to her lips. Closing her eyes, she took a bite, chewing happily and licking the sauce from her lips. "Mmm," she almost moaned.

"Vixen," Tara told her.

Smiling at the comment, Willow took another bite.

Later, she would be strangely thankful that she was able to eat three-quarters of her slice before Buffy entered, because the look on her friend's face had signaled warning bells even before the words had come from her lips.

"Good, Willow, you're here." She'd taken a heavy breath before plunging on. "I need to know. About that night, about the spell to bind Angel's soul, and about what happened."

"Why Buffy, is something wrong?" Tara had asked.

Irrationally, Willow had wanted to shout "No! Don't ask!" as if somehow it would've stopped the inevitable if only no one brought it the forefront. But it had been too late. The question asked, Buffy'd answered with alarming finality.

"Angelus. I had a slayer dream. I'm afraid he's coming back."

And all of a sudden, the drizzle outside had seemed as bleak as Willow's shifted mood.

TBC

Next chapter: Spike broods: his way, of course.


	5. Reflections on Life and Donuts

**Author's notes:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I do love feedback.

**msberry****: Thanks for the motivation.  ****Amanda Lord: Because you asked nicely, here you go.  **Dirt Bag:** Wondering about Gnash's plan? Here you go.  ****TMDunlap****: I hope you like this part as well.  **Levi:** Thanks for the feedback, and of course donuts are evil.**

Thanks as always to **Sethoz** for the beta.

**Summary:** Previously, Angel traveled to L.A. to pack and to let Cordelia know that he'd be staying in Sunnydale to help Buffy with Angelus' return. Gnash procured a beautiful but dangerous orb. Cordelia and Angel had a heart to heart talk. Willow and Tara shared a nice evening at the magic box until Buffy showed up with the bad news.

**Chapter 4: Reflections on Life and Donuts**

_"Angelus.__ I had a slayer dream. I'm afraid he's coming back."_

Tara recognized the look on Willow's face as they heard Buffy's words. The wide, worried eyes, the slightly parted lips, the color-drained cheeks: it was the look that hinted that very soon she could go to pieces. Tara had watched her girlfriend fight monsters and face apocalypses. She had seen Willow overcome fear time and again. The emotional set backs, however, often seemed to break her, and when something Willow did to help went awry, she felt it worst of all. It was as if she'd never forgotten her feeling that she'd let her parents down, and she never wanted to disappoint anyone like that again. Unfortunately she couldn't please everyone, no matter how hard she tried, but that never stopped Willow from wishing it were so.

Reluctantly, Tara took the lead, trying for the moment to head off a Willow melt down. "Are you sure, Buffy?"

"It was a slayer dream. I'm sure of it. But I don't know when he's coming back, so we need to start preparing now." Pausing only briefly, Buffy let her determined gaze shift to include them both. "I need to be ready. So I need you both to tell me everything."

Tara nodded. "I w-was the one who did the spell." She took a deep breath to calm herself. No stuttering now. She had to hold it together for everyone's sake. "What happened wasn't exactly what we had planned. Originally, Spike was going to kill Angelus. But he ran out of time."

"Because of Warren," Buffy stated.

"Yes," Tara agreed.

"Spike told me that part. He said that Angel took them both back into Spike's head because the connection was closing."

"Yes," Tara agreed. "Willow needed the power to stop Warren from shooting me. When she took it, I lost the connection."

"I shouldn't have drained the power from you," Willow said, her voice plaintive.

Tara reacted immediately to the uncertainty in Willow's voice, making sure her tone was reassuring. "You did it to save me, sweetie. It was instinct. You couldn't think about the consequences at that moment, but you fixed it. You sent Angelus away."

"Yes, but…" Her forehead wrinkling in confusion, Willow turned imploring eyes on Buffy. "He shouldn't be able to get out, Buffy. I don't understand. It was quick, but I purposely sent him to a section of dimensions with little or no magic available. How can he get out?"

"I don't know. I only know that somehow he will. I **saw** where he was, guys. The barren landscape, the reddish sky, the whole general hell-dimensiony flavor. It was so real."

For a moment, no one spoke as the potential dread seemed to suck the life out of the room. Then Buffy added, "It's not like I haven't beaten Angelus before. I can do this, but I don't know where he'll come from or when. Or what he'll do before I can stop him. If I can narrow this down, I can prepare."

"So, we'll research," Tara suggested. "Maybe we can still stop him from returning." She looked at Willow who was staring at the book in front of her without actually seeing it. Oh, this was bad. A despondent Willow made impulsive mistakes. She needed to get her doing something constructive, something that might give her hope. "Willow, where is the best place to start?"

"Huh? Start?"

"Researching where Angelus is. What kind of dimensions? Or perhaps a spell to search for recent magic activity?"

"Right," Buffy added. "Because magic would have to be involved for him to come back. Big magic, right?"

Willow nodded absently then her eyes seemed to focus on Buffy. "Right, and even if it hasn't happened yet, it will have to happen. The magic I mean. There must be some way to track large magical events." She quickly left her chair and went to the research books. "Now where is that grimoire?" she muttered to herself.

Tara breathed a small sigh of relief and sent a silent "thanks" to Buffy. For now, Willow had something to focus on, something to do to help. For now, this might keep her from convincing herself that this was her fault. She smiled at Willow the first chance she had to catch her eyes, showing nothing but confidence. Inwardly, Tara knew that later tonight, once the research was halted for necessary rest, Willow would remember her misgivings. Later tonight, Tara would commiserate and share that guilt with her, but for now, they had to put that aside and try to prevent a nightmare from coming true.

*********

Watching the proceedings from his home, Gnash growled, barely keeping his temper in check. _Not good, not good_, he thought. Of course a fairly large dose of magic would be needed to bring Angelus back. It was a strange quirk of most trans-dimensional travel that it took more than an additive amount of magic to transport more than one being. There were some exceptions. For some demons, teleportation was an integral part of their modus operandi. Vengeance demons, for example, had to be able to transport quickly to potential clients, so they had an easier time teleporting others with them, but even for them, inter-dimensional travel wasn't as easy as usual teleportation from one place to another within a particular dimension. If the little gang of do-gooders was able to track his magic and pinpoint when Gnash brought Angelus back, and worse, to where, he would have less time to get things in place and going before he was discovered. And if there was anything Gnash hated, it was being discovered.

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyelids for a moment. Okay he needed sleep, or he at least needed a break as he didn't require much actual sleep, because he had been spying on these humans for too long. Gnash was thorough and patient as far as demons went, but even he had been working on this particular project too much as of late. Maybe he had to let some of his control issues go, accept that there might be some set-backs and deal with them as they came up. Or maybe he could start tipping the scales now instead of later. _Much, much better_, he decided. Okay so he had control issues; he could deal with that. Besides they had served him so well in the past. Why fix something that wasn't broken, especially when he could break something else instead, something that wasn't his?

Gnash briefly considered sending a beautiful Galok demon to entice the boy Xander, but that was so cliché even he couldn't do it. He had some pride. Besides Galok demons weren't always trustworthy; she might make it difficult for him later. Oh, oh a disguise: why didn't he think of it before? A glamour would let him nab the boy without being detected as himself. Now, he had to get the boy to the magic shop where the rest were researching. Well, how else, but with a magical mystery? Gnash smiled and picked up the beautiful but dangerous orb. Kill two birds with one stone and simple was always best: two very old and very useful pieces of advice. He was never one to ignore good advice.

*********

It was official. He was brooding. It just had to be Angel's fault, Spike decided, because **he** didn't brood. He drowned himself in whiskey perhaps or indulged in a spot of violence, but this brooding thing was new. _Must be because of the merger_, he decided, _and it's one trait of the annoying poof I don't need_.

He'd returned to the background now, but he knew everything that was going on. _Odd, that_, he mused, because Angel didn't seem to feel him so much when he was in his mystical cage. It was a really creative curse these gypsies thought up_._ He could only imagine how crazy it must have driven Angelus to be only a casual observer like this, made even worse without the benefit of the occasional release to the forefront that he had. _Heh__, heh_, he thought, _good__. Bloody wanker deserved it._ That thought made him feel a little better, though he was surprisingly hurt by Cordelia's comments. He hadn't thought that he would care what she thought of him, but hell, he hoped she'd have gotten used to him by now.

Paying attention again, he caught the look of concern in Cordelia's eyes as she softly moved her hand across his/Angel's hand resting on her arm, and ah, well, so that explained it. If he could roll his eyes he would have. Bloody hell, but Angel was dense. Couldn't he see it; the woman was in love with him, for God's sakes. He should have figured it out before himself. She had broken up with that Grusalug of hers and sent him home, after all. That should have been one clue right there, but well, he had the excuse of being in the background. Being a complete git could only be Angel's.

_Well, this probably won't end well_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt sad for Cordelia, his hurt feelings forgotten. Bugger, but suffering the effects of a conscience sure sucked sometimes, and not in a good way either. Sigh, and back to brooding. Soon enough, he'd start thinking about all he'd done in his past again, and that was never good. He'd likely be doing enough of that on the boring car ride home. He needed a diversion here.

He thought about the return to Sunnydale for a moment, hoping that they got back soon so Angel and Buffy could go patrolling. That was something both he and Angel enjoyed. Angel got to fight the evil, and him, well he had to admit fighting evil was good too. Buffy liked him fighting evil, so that was a bonus, but even better than that, he got to kill something. And right about now, Spike could sure use a good kill. Though since the merger, not even that held the same appeal anymore. It was good, but not like before and also not an option right now, because Angel was packing again which could take forever knowing him. How hard could it be to decide which outfits to take? See that was the advantage of black tee-shirts and jeans, but no, those stayed in the closet now most of the time, so packing it was, and a non-physical distraction was needed.

He first thought of Dawn. The Bit had been happy to see him that was for sure, and he'd been happy to see her too. His relationship with his Nibblet was one thing that was his alone, because she would always prefer him to the poof. Of course, him telling the girl amusing Angelus stories sure helped. He only embellished a bit, because of course, Angel always "remembered" eventually, even though it was too late for him to complain by then. Well, that's what Angel got for agreeing to their little arrangement. What did he expect; he was still Spike after all. The soul did change him some, but hell if it was going to change him completely. _Okay, careful_, he told himself, _we're sliding towards brooding territory again_.

_Buffy.__ There you go, Spike, think of her._ By letting his memories drift to his afternoon with Buffy, it wasn't difficult for him to tune out the endless parade of socks and knickers (_what did he need those for anyway_), button-up shirts and slacks. It also kept his ghosts at bay. So he let his memories recall everything: every touch both commanding and tender, every kiss and every bite, every little delightful pain delivered just right, and every time they made each other moan with pleasure. God, but Buffy had been magnificent. He loved it when she looked at him like that: like he made her feel like she was in control and powerful, like she could do anything she wanted to him, and he would do anything for her, which was all true of course. No time for caresses and soft words afterwards this time, not that she had been in the mood for that today anyway, but he did enjoy that, too. Anything to show her how amazing he thought she was. It surprised him that even now that she actually believed it, he still craved showing her how he felt, and that he never tired of proving it. Bloody hell, but he was love's bitch. And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Spike let the thought fade out and his attention shift back to what was happening. _Oh, bonus, packing finally done. Now let's go say our goodbyes to Cordelia and get on the road. Buffy's waiting_. Spike knew he had no real influence but was pleased nonetheless when Angel actually did go to find Cordelia. It was one step closer to returning to Sunnydale. In one way, he wasn't looking forward to having a confrontation with Angelus, but in another, it was sure better than the torment of waiting for the inevitable. And even if Angel tried to convince himself Angelus wasn't returning, somehow Spike knew in his gut that he was. This time Spike would be ready for him.

*********

_That had been nice_, Xander thought, _more than nice actually. Rather, it was a well-deserved and much needed event_. He was still a little buzzed from the few beers he'd had, so the loss of twenty bucks in that last pool game didn't even register as a disappointment. All he knew was that he'd had a normal and enjoyable guys' night out with some of his crew after a productive day, no make that a productive week, at work. He was on his way to his car, momentarily pondering if he was okay to drive when he heard a commotion nearby. Without thinking of the consequences, he started moving towards the noise and blurred movement. Then as he recognized a woman struggling, he ran to his car, hoping to grab a weapon. Fumbling for his keys, he heard a scream.

_Damn_, he thought, torn, but he knew he needed a weapon if he was to be of any use. "Hey!" he called out as a distraction, hoping to draw the demon's attention from the woman. It seemed to work as the demon turned gold eyes and a bumpy forehead in his direction. Okay, a vampire, good, that he could deal with. "What's the matter? Can't pick on someone your own size?"

The vampire actually looked insulted as he tossed the woman to the ground. She picked herself up and went screaming off into the night while the vampire headed towards him instead.

It was then that Xander realized he was supposed to be opening the trunk at the same time as he was insulting the vampire. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he chanted to himself as he fumbled to get the trunk open. He got it open just as the vampire reached him, pulling out a battle axe and swinging it. The vampire threw an arm up to block it, but stumbled back from the blow, allowing Xander to recover and get the axe ready again. Snarling, the vampire ran off.

"That's right. You better think twice before messing with Xander Harris!"

Only after the vampire had gone did he drop the axe back into the trunk and lean his head on his folded arms against the open trunk hood, panting heavily. After a minute he looked off in the direction the woman ran, glad that the vampire had taken a different direction and hoping she was okay. A moment later, he noticed the dropped purse under the light pole not far from his car. The vamp must have dropped it on his way over to the car after stealing it from the woman. Frowning, he went cautiously to pick it up and carefully reached inside to find a wallet with an I.D. He hoped it would be local, because a student might have a license from out of state, and he'd be less likely to find an address or phone number to return it. There was no wallet though, only an ornate wooden box. Opening it, he saw a beautiful crystal ball. No, even he knew it was more than that. It was definitely an orb. Knowing that this was out of his league, he pulled out his cell phone to call Willow. She'd know what to do. At least he hoped so.

*********

_At least the traffic is better_, Angel mused as he cruised down the freeway for the second time that day. He'd tried to be as optimistic as possible for Cordelia's sake, but now he was starting to have doubts. He had a sneaking suspicion that was Spike's fault. The anxiety coming from the demon had been uncharacteristically apparent earlier this evening, and that worry was starting to pick at the edge of his awareness.

Angel usually didn't get any real thoughts from Spike when he was in the background as he was now, but he often got vague impressions, emotions, and feelings. And at this moment, it felt like Spike was brooding. He was almost amused at the prospect, except that he remembered the long few months after they had first merged. Spike had gone through hell, and though he'd done a pretty good job of keeping it from him, Angel sometimes felt the trauma. He had a pretty good idea that without a distraction, his demon was feeling more of the same at present.

Somehow Angel had known this would happen and had tried to warn Spike when he'd heard his rival's plans to rid him of Angelus. He'd been right, on both the consequence and on the point that Spike hadn't been prepared. At times like this, Angel was both glad and a little guilty that he hadn't tried harder to talk him out of it.

Furrowing his brow and changing lanes, he wondered if Angelus had felt the direct effects of the soul as Spike did now. Angel tended to think not, but it was hard to tell. He didn't remember getting that impression from his previous demon, not even in his memories of Angelus, just a lot of rage at having been kept at bay as a prisoner for so long. In binding the soul to the demon, some things had changed with this curse, and both of them had sacrificed for it. Not for the first time, Angel was amazed that Spike had been willing to go through it at all. Of course this took some of the fun out of being annoyed with the pain in the ass for the memories of some rather embellished stories he'd told Dawn earlier today. Figures Spike wouldn't even leave him that, and to think he'd defended him to Cordelia earlier. Angel snorted to himself. _Jerk_. And nope, he wasn't gonna feel bad about that thought either. Just to make sure he didn't, Angel turned on the radio.

Barry Mannilow had to be on one of the stations.

*********

Gnash let the glamour drop as soon as he made it to the alleyway, chuckling a little in spite of himself. Humans were so gullible. Had he been a real vampire, he'd have grabbed the axe out of the boy's hands so fast it would've made his head spin. Well, before he sank his fangs into his neck and drained him dry that is. But the boy had bought it, and he'd found the orb. Now it was time for the second step of his plan. Pulling the worn, leather volume from beneath his coat, Gnash looked at it. He vaguely wondered if they would be suspicious when they found it in the box amongst the recent book order. The ex-vengeance demon might be if she checked it against the order form, but if he was lucky, the others would find the book before she ever knew. She wasn't even there right now, not being a part of the late-night research party. The red witch he knew wouldn't care. She'd just be content to have found the information she needed. Such simple things made humans happy. He listened to Xander's side of the conversation as he talked on the phone, pleased that he'd found the rest of the group on his third call.

"Oh, researching? Well, good, because I've got something else to bring to that party. You'll never guess what I found tonight?" A pause. "No, not even close. I'll have to show you. What did Buffy say? Donuts? I can bring donuts. What kind do you want?"

_That should distract them for a moment_, Gnash thought as he prepared to make a quick teleport into the basement to stash his book amongst the recent order. _No one ever agrees on the best kind of donut_. What other reason was there to explain the cruller?

TBC

**Dirt bag:** I know I didn't give you all of Gnash's plan yet. I'm a little evil that way.


	6. Of Orbs and Unexpected Company

**Author's notes:**  Okay guys, I am back. Sorry for the delay. Things in real life got crazy and I had to regain my creative spirit. I wrote "…Nail Polish", because I needed to write a story to cheer me up, but I promise I'll be writing this as well. The next chapter won't take this long. Oh, and this chapter could be revised in the future – just a warning; I'll let you know if it is revised.

This chapter for all my readers, but especially for Shashu – thanks for the continued support, and for Levi who keeps the encouragement coming. Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Summary:** Previously, Buffy gives the bad news about Angelus to Willow and Tara. Gnash plots some more. Spike broods. Xander has a night out then saves a woman. Angel heads back to Sunnydale. Xander finds the mysterious orb Gnash left for him.

**Chapter 5: Of Orbs and Unexpected Company**

"It's beautiful," Buffy said as she held the orb up to get a closer look. "Where did you say you got this again?"

"A woman dropped it, I think. Or maybe the vampire dropped it. The vampire I scared away," Xander added.

Buffy nodded and resisted the urge to tell Xander that he'd told them about scaring the vampire away ten times already. Instead she asked him, "But why would a vampire want an orb? The only orbs I've been aware of so far? Not the kind of things a vampire would want. With the orb of Thessula, it was more the opposite. And that orb thingy that came with Glory? She didn't seem too happy about that." She handed the orb to Willow to examine.

"This one is almost mesmerizing," Willow said as she stared deeply into the prisms of color. "So many beautiful colors."

"B-be careful, though. Looks can be deceiving," Tara warned. "I don't get friendly vibes from that thing."

"Really?" Willow asked with some disappointment.

"You can get vibes from an orb?" Xander asked.

"Well, not like with live entities," Tara answered, but her brow furrowed like she was a bit confused. "This one though… I don't know. It's not normal."

"Well, that would be the usual for us then," Buffy quipped. "Normal does not describe our lives. Oh, but Angel should be here soon. Maybe he can help us figure it out."

"A very good example of the abnormality of our lives," Xander joked. He reached for the orb in Willow's grasp, but she frowned exaggeratedly and pulled it away from him, motioning to his hands which were coated with powdered sugar.

"You should be used to Angel by now," Buffy said.

Wiping his hands on his slacks, Xander smirked at her. "Well considering he now lives in Spike's body, **and** that Spike sometimes comes out to visit, I think we can legitimately place that back in the abnormal category." He took another bite of his donut, this time being careful to keep the powdered sugar from getting everywhere.

Buffy sighed. "Fine. I'm a weirdo." Raising her chin, she gave a smile. "See not so bad. Didn't hurt a bit." Her mouth returned to a frown as she faced Willow. "But unfortunately, I still have to try and find out more about Angelus' return. So Willow if you could…"

Xander's choking interrupted her. "Angelus' what?"

Willow pouted. "We didn't tell you?"

"I think I would've remembered something like that!" Xander pointed out indignantly as he waved his donut for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry, Xan," Buffy apologized. "We kinda got distracted by your orb, but that's why we're here researching. I had a slayer dream, and in it Angelus said he was coming back here."

"And the bad just keeps on coming," Xander said.

*********

Angelus was hungry again, and he was bored. Now that Gnash was bringing him people to eat, it just made the in between times that much more monotonous. His benefactor had told him there was only so much he could do about that, however. Time moved more quickly where Angelus was, so Gnash would have a hard time keeping him in fresh bodies without attracting suspicion. In fact, the demon told him last time he brought someone – a young man this time to make the hunt that much more interesting – that it had only been a day for him since he'd brought the woman. For Angelus, it had been almost a week. He'd tried to make this one last, not killing him the first time he'd fed or the second time either. By the third day of being hunted and bitten though, the young man had finally showed signs of succumbing, so Angelus finished him off: after he'd imagined that he was Angel or Spike and acted out just what he planned to do to them if he had the chance.

He vaguely wondered which of the two would receive his wrath, which one had control. He supposed it would be Angel, and that would be fitting, because he certainly would like to get revenge for all those years he had to spend trapped in tedium. Spike though, that would be a nice trip down memory lane. He really should have disciplined that boy more, and maybe he wouldn't have ended up the disgrace of a demon he'd become. Angelus scoffed. Who knew that someone from his family would be so reckless and driven by emotion? Maybe it had something to do with who William had been, or maybe it was because Drusilla had been so unpredictable herself. Angelus sighed. Now he was even boring himself. Who the hell cared why the two were like they were? He'd just make sure they regretted it.

It almost made him wish Gnash would bring him another young man to eat again this next time.

*********

"I found it! Look!" Willow said excitedly as she held up a battered volume, her finger tucked inside to mark the place.

"Where'd you find it?" Buffy asked.

"It was in this box of books, here." She motioned to a box of books on the table with her head.

"Um, Will, I hope you didn't take any of those books out of the box, and um, you know, misplace them?" Xander said.

Willow gave him an odd look and again held up her prize. "Book we need. Yay," she reminded him.

"Yes, I'm all for the excitement of finding the info we needed, but those are new books for the shop. That Anya hasn't gone through, yet," Xander added as he pointed to the box. "And now the box looks half empty. Not yay."

"She'll forgive us this one time. I'm sure. We'll show her the orb when she gets here. Convince her it might be worth something," Willow suggested.

"I think we better find out what it is before we suggest releasing it on an unsuspecting public, honey," Tara lightly chided her lover.

"Oh, of course," Willow agreed. "Research first. Potential riches later." She smiled widely at Tara and sat next to her at the table.

Xander looked at the list of books on the packing slip he'd retrieved and then back to the box. "While you guys do that, I think I'll have another donut and try to find where these books might have gone to."

Buffy smiled. "She may not be a vengeance demon anymore, but you still fear the wrath of Anya, huh Xan?"

"She's had much experience, and we all know how she is about her inventory."

Buffy groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I second that thought," Willow said from her seat at the table. Her eyes hadn't left the pages. "Darn!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Well it least it wasn't an uh oh," Buffy remarked. "What's the matter, Will?"

"There's almost a whole page missing. I mean, I can tell from what's here that the orb is powerful and can enhance a person's magical abilities, but I'm not exactly sure **how** it enhances their abilities."

"In other words, we don't know how to activate it?" Tara asked. She sounded almost hopeful.

"No, it tells here how to activate it. I'm just a little fuzzy on what happens after that. Oh, maybe there's another reference to it here somewhere." Willow moved over to the bookcases, her face scrunched in concentration but her eyes bright with anticipation.

Tara didn't like this one bit. Willow looked excited, excited enough that she might throw caution to the wind when they didn't have enough information about what this orb did exactly.

"Yes, good, I'll help you," Tara encouraged. She quickly perused the pages Willow had been studying, looking for any clue that might lead to a new reference to search. She saw the orb's box and briefly considered letting the object have a tragic accident, but she noticed Willow held it in one hand as she traced her finger across the book spines with the other. _No, not good at all, she thought._

*********

Gnash was itching to act. The boy Harris was coming closer to discovering that the book Willow held hadn't been on the original inventory. Fortunately for him, the witch had done a good job of spreading the books around into piles with other books after she'd searched them, good for keeping the already perused books away from those not searched, but not helpful for Xander's quest to get them all back in the box. Despite him getting closer, Gnash didn't want to act quite yet though, because two more members of their party had yet to arrive, and he wanted everyone present before he acted. In a way, it might be safer to do it now, but in another, it would be just that more effective when the ex-demon and the vampire got there. Either Angel or Anya would no doubt recognize the disguise he would use and could inform the others how difficult it would be to save their friend. A Vishnak demon was known for being powerful, ruthless, and most of all conniving: always with an agenda, even if that agenda often was an insane one.

It was a good plan. The one problem: where he planned to stash the boy wasn't the most hospitable place. He decided he better devise a method of protection for him while he waited, because the boy certainly was going to need it. Oh, and look, the ex-demon girl had just arrived. She'd never figure out about the book in time, because she hadn't heard where the witch had found it, but she was sure to take the next part of his plan very badly. Gnash chuckled. This was going to be fun.

*********

Angel was surprised to find that everyone was still at the Magic Box when he arrived. Anya let him in and smiled pleasantly at him. "How was your trip?" she asked in her usual overly-polite manner.

"Angel!" Buffy said, rushing up to wrap her arms around him. "Yes, how was your trip?"

Sighing, Angel took a moment to melt into her embrace before he answered. "Long. Spike was brooding. As if I wasn't worried enough already." He made a face. "So I had to listen to tapes of the Ramones and the Clash the whole second half of the trip just to distract him."

Xander chuckled. "Oh that must have been awful." Then he stopped what he was doing abruptly as if he realized that he had just brought attention to himself.

As if to justify his concern, Anya looked at him accusingly. "Xander, what are you doing with my brand new book shipment?"

Xander looked like a deer-in-the-headlights. Angel supposed it was a common look on him since he met the ex-demon. The others seemed to be oh so casually moving away from the caught Xander.

"It wasn't me," he insisted. "I said they shouldn't touch them."

"Well, they either didn't listen to you, or you told them after the fact," she replied.

Willow raised her eyebrows, looking impressed enough that Angel figured one of Anya's guesses was correct. But as entertaining as seeing Xander get in trouble might be, Angel decided they better get down to business. It was time to bail him out.

Buffy beat him to it. "It was our fault Anya, but we do have a bit of a crisis. That's why we asked you to come help us."

Anya rolled her eyes. "So what else is new? What is it this time? You were kinda vague about that part, but I figured if I was going to get you out of here in time to get in a good day's business, I better come over now. So, is it nasty demons? An upcoming apocalypse?"

"Angelus is coming back," Buffy stated.

Anya furrowed her brow. "But he's just a vampire, right? We stake him. No problem."

"He's a vampire that knows all about us," Xander explained.

"And knows how to use that against us," Buffy added.

Willow put in her two cents next. "And it's probably going to take some major magic to get him back here, so somewhere there has to be a powerful force at work to make this happen."

"And I'm guessing that force is not one of the good kind." Buffy looked then as if she'd just realized something. "So could it be possible that Angelus might be a symptom of something worse? Of some major evil brewing?"

"As if Angelus isn't bad enough," Xander complained. "No offense Angel but your evil twin sucks."

"No argument here," Angel agreed.

"I mean he made Spike look almost nice…"

"Don't let Spike hear you say that," Angel teased. "Oops, he probably already did somewhere in here." He pointed to his head.

Willow looked up. "Well, having been almost bitten by both of them, Spike **twice**, or three times if you count that time on parent/teacher night when I had to hide in a closetwith Cordelia which was a whole 'nother sort of evil." She shuddered dramatically. "I can say they were both pretty bad. Spike just changed somehow."

"A good migraine inducing chip will do that to you," Xander chided.

Tara looked up. "Well, I didn't really know him very well when he was evil, but he did help us a lot, and the chip didn't make him do that. Things would have been much harder that summer Buffy was… gone without his help."

"Well, no one look at me," Anya added, momentarily looking up from her search for her missing books. "I found him just as interesting when he was evil. We shared a common bond then – he was newly chipped, I'd just lost my powers. We commiserated over drinks." She frowned at her packing slip then, and didn't add anything else as she once again became engrossed in the search for her misplaced inventory.

"Well, I agree boring never really was a word I'd use for Spike," Buffy said. "But I don't think even you'd have appreciated him pre-chip, Anya."

Anya looked up again. "Well, maybe when I was Anyanka…" she hinted wistfully.

No one seemed to want to dwell on that thought any further, so Angel decided to add his own opinion. "He has changed. At least enough that I'm okay with having him in here." He pointed to his head. "I never would have done the binding spell with Angelus."

"And I wouldn't have let you either," Buffy said. Putting her arms around him, she got on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. "That's for Spike," she said. "Now enough of the trip down twisted memory lane. Updates? Angel? Got any ideas? How proficient is Angelus at magic?"

"Pretty good for a vampire," Angel admitted.

"But not good enough to get back here from where I sent him," Willow asserted. "No, I think we're pretty much in a 'big Evil is helping Angelus' situation here.  Major magic involved. Sorry, Buffy, but I think you were probably right earlier with Angelus maybe being a symptom. Good try though." Then she looked as if her thought process had reminded her of something. "Oh! Major magic!" She turned to Angel. "Xander found this. Does it look at all familiar? I think it's a Tapas orb, but one of the pages to this book is missing."

Angel frowned at the orb. "I can't say as I've heard of one. What does it do?"

"It's supposed to enhance a person's magical abilities. Sort of like an amplifier."

"Without the need for electricity or the potential for loud, annoying feedback. At least I hope not," Xander quipped.

Angel watched everyone give Harris blank stares. Inwardly, he smiled. Some things never changed.

"Like with a musical instrument amplifier," Xander clarified. "And the 'check, check' then the annoying squeal?"

Willow smiled at him "Dated a band member, remember? But you're right about the squealing part. The orb would definitely lose all its appeal for me if anything like that happens."

"There's potential squealing now? There isn't a pig involved all of a sudden is there?" Buffy joked.

"God, I hope not, because that sort of squeal also has little appeal, along with the whole wallowing in mud aspect." Xander said, his face showing that he was seemingly pleased that someone decided to join him in the "let's trivialize our problems so they don't overwhelm us" banter.

Of course, looking back on it later, Angel should have known that was a sure sign that something terrible was about to happen.

*********

_Yes, good_, Xander thought as he smiled genuinely at Buffy's joke. _This is how it should be. Us working all together. We'll figure this out. Looking once again at the book he held, the one filled with weird words and hardly any pictures, he started to have doubts.  He glanced up again at the off chance he might engage someone in another joke. Nope. Everyone was working. __Okay this is bad, he mused. __My optimism already wore off. That might be a record. Come on, Xander, you can do this. You scared away a vampire tonight. He smiled at that thought, his confidence renewed. _ Nothing can stop us now_. Then he heard a sound, an almost electrical static. "I just never learn, do I?" he muttered just before a horrendous looking demon grabbed him._

He had just enough time to hear Anya scream his name and see the horrified looks on his friends' faces before a strange and unpleasant feeling overtook his body. The next thing he knew he was in a weird room, his body momentarily disorientated. He fell to a seated position as the demon moved to stand in front of him. Then it changed. Instead of the flashy, horned, and strangely coiffed demon he'd seen grab him, in its place stood a sturdy ox of a demon with black eyes, talons, and slightly scaly skin in a color that vaguely reminded him of Kermit the Frog. Weirder still, it spoke in perfect English.

"Here, you're going to need this." The demon held out a chain which held a large, globe pendant. "I suggest you put it on."

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

The demon smiled, though the effect was more unnerving than amusing. "Sorry. This evil villain doesn't tell all his secrets, even if the hero isn't supposed to be around afterwards."

Xander laughed nervously. "Not one for clichés, huh? But it always works in the movies." He eyed the chain skeptically.

"If you don't put it on, you'll die. I can almost guarantee that."

Xander sighed and took the chain in a slightly shaking hand. It felt heavy as he slipped it on, and he almost expected to catch on fire or turn into a toad as soon as it settled around his neck. Nothing happened except a slight, momentary tingling sensation. As he settled the odd necklace on his chest, he caught site of a door.

The demon moved his body slightly to block his path to the exit before Xander even had the chance to try for it.

"Don't make me chase you. You won't like it if I get mad."

I already don't like it," he replied.

"Well, you'll like it less. Now listen carefully. You can continue to be scared, just pay attention while doing it."

Eyes darting back to the demon's, Xander tried to keep them there without totally losing his barely restrained sanity. His brain, however, kept chanting _Oh, God. Oh, God._

The demon continued. "This pendant will keep you safe. There isn't much magic where you're going so you'll need to keep it on at all times. It's like a small piece of magic energy trapped in there. Without it, the protection spells I'm about to cast on you won't work, and then well… let's just say it will be messy."

Xander wanted to ask more questions, but was afraid to interrupt the demon as he cast his spells. Either they really were protection spells and he'd mess them up, or they were evil spells and he'd mess them up. Either way the results were likely to be bad. _Good, the need for quiet will give me time to calm down_, he thought, but the spells were over quickly, so Xander blurted out a question anyway. "What do I need protection from? And why do you want to protect me? You are the bad guy, right? _Stupid, you're not supposed to remind the evil demon that he's the bad guy._

"I need you alive for now. That's all you need to know. Oh, and that if you lose that pendant, you won't last long." He dumped a good-sized leather bag on his lap. "Better hold on to this, too. It's enough food and water for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll be there next."

"Days?" Xander almost choked.

"Well days for you, not for me. Don't worry, you'll have company." The demon chuckled and Xander began to suspect he'd rather not have whatever company he referred to. "Hold on tight to your bag. This first step is a doozy." He raised his taloned fingers.

"Wait, wait. Can't I just stay here? I won't be a problem at all… Ungh!"

_Okay that spell was quick too_, Xander thought from his new position on his back. The surface wasn't the most comfortable, but the aching in his entire body made him decide to stay put for the moment. Instead, he checked to see that he still held his leather bag and that his pendant was intact. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what he should do now, or at least what he should do as soon as his body stopped hurting.

"Oh good, I was staring to get hungry."

_I know that voice_, Xander thought. _Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes._

"Oh, come on, Xander. It'll be more fun if your eyes aren't closed." His new companion encouraged.

Xander opened his eyes. _Stupid!_ Of course now that he saw, there was no denying it. _Angelus! My company is Angelus!_ Suddenly Xander wished he were back with the scaly demon again.

The vampire moved closer then crouched beside him. Xander watched Angelus' hand extend to touch his shoulder, almost mesmerized. It made no sense to even try to move. In his state, his body wouldn't make it more than a few steps before he was caught. Just as the hand was about to make contact, Angelus yanked his hand back as it if it had been scorched.

"What the f…?" He tried again with the same result.

At first Xander watched the vampire's eyes flash in frustration and barely restrained rage as the demon paced like a trapped animal, but then his look seemed to change, the rage replaced by resignation and… amusement? Angelus walked back and looked down at him.

"So I guess you're not dinner after all. Doesn't mean we can't have some fun, huh, Harris?" He crouched beside him again. "We can discuss old times, like the many ways you always seem to end up in these situations. And I can tell you all about my plans for what I'll do to your friends when I get back to Sunnydale." He smiled evilly. "Later you can watch me hunt. I'm sure the next one will be a nice, ripe young thing. You can watch me hunt her down." He leaned down close to his ear. "Maybe I'll give you first crack at her."

"Oh, God," Xander said, and Angelus chuckled and walked away. "You rest. I'll see you soon."

Watching him walk away, Xander assessed his situation. He had no idea what a powerful demon had planned for his future. For the present, he was in a barren wasteland with no way to get back. He had a few days worth of food and water, and now, presumably, he had only Angelus as his "company." He truly was in Hell.

Xander decided that now, officially, things couldn't get any worse.

TBC


	7. Annoyances

**Author's notes:** Thanks as always to Sethoz and levi for their input, and thanks to all who have reviewed. You make this even more fun. Sorry this chapter's a little short, but it was a natural ending spot.

**Summary:** Previously – Xander brought his orb to the gang who discovered some of its abilities. Angelus was hungry. Gnash gloated (as usual). Xander got abducted by Gnash who thought Angelus might like some company in his exile, even though the vampire would rather have eaten him.

**Chapter 6: Annoyances**

The chair cracked and partially splintered against the floor, because the demon it was intended for had vanished. Dropping the damaged chair, Spike growled his fury at being left with nothing to fight. Beside him, Buffy looked similarly pissed off. The horror of the situation hadn't sunken in for her yet; she was still running on pure instinct. The rest of the Scoobies looked similarly shocked, especially Anya, who after screaming Xander's name now looked as if she couldn't believe what she'd seen. Even after countless years of wreaking vengeance and horror, it never prepared you for the time when it was someone you cared about. Spike knew that particular lesson all too well.

"H-how did that happen?" Anya asked in disbelief.

"The demon was powerful," Tara answered. "And it seemed to know just where to materialize. It didn't hesitate."

"Are you saying it purposely wanted Xander?" Anya asked in alarm. "Why would it want Xander? I'm supposed to be the only one who wants Xander!"

"He had the orb," Willow said suddenly. She raised it, holding it tightly with both hands. "Maybe it wanted the orb."

Angel surfaced again now that there was no immediate need for his vampire counterpart, though he had to fight a little to get forward because of Spike's anxiety over the situation. "It was a Vishnak demon," he told everyone. "They are already fairly powerful with magic. And they know what they want. I've never known them to use any type of enhancements, though I'll admit to little experience. Vishnaks rarely show up here."

"They feel that this dimension is beneath them," Anya said, her gaze on nothing in particular. "And he didn't seem to be looking for the orb." She looked at everyone again pleadingly. "We have to find him. He can't be dead. Do a spell Willow. Find him."

"But if they aren't that common here, Xander may not even be here anymore," Willow protested. "I'm not sure I can find him in another dimension."

"Well use that," Anya said as she pointed to the orb in Willow's hands. "You said it enhances magical powers. Well, do it! Get powerful and find Xander before he gets used in some awful ceremony or something."

"Anya, we can't be sure of what this will do," Tara said. "We'll find another way."

"There's no time," Anya protested.

"There might be some time," Angel said. "If it wanted to kill him, it probably would have done so as soon as it…."

"Probably?" Anya interrupted. "You have to be more certain than probably." She seemed to be on the verge of losing what little remained of her composure.

"I don't think it wants to kill Xander," Buffy said suddenly. She held a piece of paper in her hand and now lifted it for everyone else to see. "This writing is weird and… magic." She wrinkled her forehead and her mouth in confusion. "I only seem to understand it when I read it, otherwise it looks like gibberish if I'm just glancing at it."

"Okay, okay we get it. Magic writing," Anya said impatiently. "Some demons are actually clever. What does the damn thing say?"

Buffy took a breath as if trying to reign in her temper. Angel noticed and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It says that they have Xander and we'll get him back when they get what they want from us."

"And what do they want?" Willow asked.

"It doesn't say exactly. Only that they'll let us know soon and that they need the witches to get it."

"But w-why would they need us?" Tara asked. "They are already powerful. We saw that. Their magic is more advanced than ours."

"I don't know," Buffy replied. "Maybe only a human or non-demon can get whatever it is."

"Like if there is a protection spell," Anya said. "But that could be dangerous. What if they want something demons shouldn't have? I don't trust this. I still say we find him."

"I don't know what choice we have," Willow said. "My power can't defeat theirs. And we have to get Xander from them. Did it mention when we'll know what they want?"

"We have two days," Buffy answered solemnly. "If we don't find an alternate solution by then, we'll have to consider their offer."

"Then we do what we can until then," Willow said

"And rest," Buffy said. "That's the P.S. That we should rest, because we're gonna need all our strength."

"But we can't stop looking," Anya pleaded.

"And we can't go without sleep. If we need to fight…" Buffy began.

"We'll take turns," Angel said, though he sounded doubtful. He couldn't imagine anyone would be getting much sleep.

"I need to kill something first," Buffy said. "Sorry guys, but maybe I can beat some info out of something."

"Yes, go Buffy," Willow said with an understanding nod. "We know it's what you have to do. And if you find something out…"

"You'll be the first to know." Buffy turned to Angel. "You wanna come?"

"Don't think I could say no if I wanted to," Angel answered.

Buffy reached up and rubbed his head soothingly. "The demons restless up there?"

"That's putting it mildly," Angel answered. He checked his pockets for weapons while Buffy armed herself from the stash in the shop.

"You guys be careful," Buffy warned. "Maybe put up a protection spell that specifically blocks these guys out or something so they don't get anyone else."

"Good idea," Tara said. "And maybe some kind of warning spell in case they've got other demons working for them."

Buffy's head suddenly shot up from her search in the weapons chest. "Could these be the demons who might bring back Angelus?"

"And what if that's what they want us to do?" Willow asked in alarm. "What if what we do to save Xander causes Angelus to return?"

"Shit," Buffy swore uncharacteristically. "There better be some demons out there with info tonight or I swear they'll be making it up by the time the morning comes." Without another word, she stormed out of the magic box, Angel following right behind her.

He almost felt sorry for whatever demons lay in Buffy's path tonight.

*********

Gnash chuckled, glad that he'd been able to witness that last little bit of the human gang's misery. Oh what interesting conclusions they came to: in some ways wrong, but in others right, and just enough of both to make their task almost impossible without using his little gift. The demon they saw would cause Angelus to return, just as they'd concluded, but only because it was him. They thought it was a Vishnak though, because that's what his disguise told them, so they'd be blocking the wrong type of demon.

Gnash knew he was safe for now. And the note he'd left them had been a last minute idea, but surprisingly, a good one. He wanted to let them know Xander was still alive so they wouldn't give up. Now they had enough hope to keep trying, and eventually someone was going to cave in and use the power they had in their hands as long as they thought they had a chance to save him.  And if they thought cooperating with the Vishnak would bring back Angelus… Gnash smiled. Now they had even more reason to need the power the orb could provide. Soon it would seem to be the only way to find their friend before their forty-eight hours were up and they'd have to make a deal. It was too bad for them Angelus would be coming back anyway, and too bad for them that once the orb was activated, whoever got the orb's power would also get it's darkness.

Gnash couldn't wait.

*********

Angelus snarled as another rock smacked into him, this one hitting his arm. He'd learned hours ago that he couldn't retaliate, at least not physically. Anything he held or threw wouldn't pass through the protective barrier surrounding Xander. Even hitting a rock towards the boy using something else didn't work. It seemed that his essence traveled with whatever projectile he tried and set the magic off, causing an annoying sound as the barrier deflected it. He was seriously considering wringing Gnash's neck when the demon next arrived.

As another rock bounced off his head, he decided it was time to retaliate again in the only way he could. His last attack, describing Angel's first night with Buffy in exquisite detail, had been quite satisfying. He turned gold eyes on the man.

"If I were you, I'd be thinking of ways to save her rather than getting me pissed off, because when I get pissed off, I'll have to take it out on someone, and if not you…" He smiled then. So what if he planned on playing with his food no matter what Xander did? The boy didn't have to know that.

"Buffy can take care of herself," Xander said. He stuck his chin up, looking confident in that assessment.

"I wasn't referring to Buff. I was referring to the tasty morsel that should be arriving fairly soon."

"How would a 'tasty morsel' get here?" Xander asked, using air quotes to surround the quoted words.

"Same way you did. I figure it'll be a young gal this time." He stood up and sauntered over to Xander. "I suppose you could throw your body over hers, use your barrier to protect her. That is if she'd let you." He gave him a doubtful, mocking expression. "Of course that might get uncomfortable after a while, for her as well as you. She being all suffocated beneath your weight, and you having to be pressed up against all that young flesh. You'll probably get a…"

"Shut up!" Xander snapped.

Angelus chuckled, enjoying himself.

"Well, I'm not the one stuck here in this Hell dimension." Xander trailed off as Angelus raised his eyebrows and gestured around dramatically, his face amused. He seemed to reconsider. "Well, all right, I guess I am, but you've been here longer, and I'll be out of here in no time."

"Because you think your little gang of do-gooders will come to the rescue?"

"Oh, I know they will." The boy actually managed a defiant glare.

 Angelus chuckled again. "Once I'm back home, and I expect that'll be soon, getting you back will be way down on their list of priorities, boy. They'll have other problems. Would you like me to tell you what I plan to do?"

Xander snorted. "No, because I'm sure it would bore me to death. You evil dead types always have the same plans. 'I'm going to destroy the world.' As if that one's never been tried before."

"Nah, I did that one already. This time I'd rather just destroy all of you instead and leave the world annihilation to someone else." Angelus looked absently at his fingernails. "It'll be nice to get my bare hands on them, but since I'll be here a little longer, I'll settle for getting my hands on my next meal." He looked at Xander again with an evil smile. "I do hope she's pretty."

"No, that's **not** gonna happen. I won't let it."

The boy looked worried, and Angelus gave himself a moment to gloat. "You can't stop me forever. All I'll need is time." He leaned close. "You'll have to fall asleep eventually. I'll just need one small opening to grab her."

"No!" Xander yelled. "I'll figure something out."

"Oh I'm sure you will," he mocked. "Better get to thinking then. Who knows how much time you'll have before she arrives?"

"You just wait. I'll find a way so you can't get her! That is if there is even a 'her'. You're probably making it all up…" he heard Xander protest as he turned his back on the young man and walked away. He didn't expect any more rocks thrown at him for quite a while.

*********

The bus pulled into Sunnydale well after midnight, the vehicle's lurching halt jostling awake any passengers who had been exhausted enough or crazy enough to fall asleep during the ride. With a surreptitious sweep of his eyes, one young man checked to see if any other passengers planned to disembark, but no one seemed to be doing more than shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Sunnydale Station," the driver announced. Anyone listening hard enough might have thought his tone uncertain. The initiated ones, the ones who were familiar with this town, knew it should be.

The young man rose and lugged the large pack from the seat beside him. When he'd boarded, the driver had insisted it go below with the luggage, assuring him that he'd personally make sure he got it out for him when they reached his stop. Upon hearing his destination, however, the man had suddenly recanted and let him keep the bag instead. It had been just as well, because the boy hadn't been about to part with it. Now he slung the pack over his shoulder and walked down the narrow aisle without making eye contact with any of the other passengers. The driver opened the door for him without a word.

The street was deserted as the bus pulled away, but that didn't surprise the young man. No one knew he was here, not yet anyway. Soon enough that would change. He looked up and down the street, instinctively making a mental note of all the shadows and hiding places before he started off down the pavement without a second glance. He knew what monsters lurked in the dark shadows, but he wasn't afraid of them. Shaking his long hair from his eyes, Conner shifted his pack, and a contemptuous, almost feral smile crossed his lips. Soon enough the things in the dark would be afraid of him.

TBC


	8. Power

**Author's notes:** I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Real life recently hadn't been conducive to writing the angst I needed here, because it hit too close to home. I needed a diversion (which is the main reason I started "…Nail Polish".) All is fairly well now, so we can bring on the angst again. Hopefully my next chapters will not take such a long time. Thank you to all who have stuck with me and read the story so far and especially to those of you who have reviewed. Special thanks to Sethoz for the beta.

Slight warning – This chapter contains some dark situations.

**Summary:** Previously - The Scoobies had to deal with the aftermath of Xander's abduction. Angelus and Xander annoyed one another. A little more of Gnash's evil plan was revealed. Someone from L.A. arrived to help the Sunnydale gang – Conner.

**Chapter 7:  Power**

Flashlight in hand, Conner scrutinized the old, deserted mansion, taking notice of every detail. There were little signs of _him_… and the other… everywhere. There were even signs of Spike, but somehow Conner got the feeling that this place never felt like home to the younger vampire.

Maybe someday he'd ask Spike for the whole story if he got the nerve, or if he wanted to get a good sparring session out of him. A smirk forming on his lips at the very thought, Conner was momentarily distracted from his exploration as his mind wandered to the last few months. He enjoyed sparring with the vampire. They shared a mutual respect. Spike might often use the words "boy" and "kid" when addressing him, but he always treated him as an equal. Others in his life often went out of their way to avoid those terms, yet all too often it was only lip service. He much preferred the moniker of "kid" to being treated as one.

His departure from L.A. amidst much adult disapproval had only been the latest example. Though he'd argued fairly convincingly that he'd been fighting demons longer than most of them put together, he'd still gotten the "you're too young" lecture and the "you're staying right here so Angel doesn't have to worry" admonishment. They'd even tried locking him in and watching him like a hawk. That stopped him for about half a day. Escaping from a locked room was nothing compared to surviving some of the tests Holtz put him through. It just went to show that they hardly knew him at all.

Conner sighed and returned to the task at hand. After checking the place thoroughly, he finally dropped his weapons bag in a bedroom upstairs and made himself somewhat comfortable on the bed. He didn't bother to get under the covers or get undressed except for removing his shoes. Those he tossed on the floor after retrieving the knife he had stashed in the left one. That he placed beside his head on the vacant pillow. Some kids liked to sleep with a teddy bear or a pet to keep them company and make them feel safe. He'd take the comfort of his knife any day.

Conner stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd find his dad. That thought in his head, he drifted off into a light sleep that would last until morning.

*********

Xander felt completely useless. He'd tried and tried to come up with a good plan to counter Angelus, but in the end he'd come up empty. Not that it mattered anyway except as a reminder to his bruised ego. Gnash had made it nearly impossible for him to even try to save the girl. Xander gave a frustrated yell and slammed his fist against the dirt. Damn it! He would've at least liked a decent chance, but his bloodied leg and hands and his sprained ankle were testaments to the fact that his efforts only got him hurt.

And still she screamed.

The woman had materialized on top of one of the jagged rock formations. An electric hum and a flash had accompanied her arrival, even though such indications hadn't really been necessary. Angelus had scented her almost immediately. He'd given Xander a knowing smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like whatever you had planned won't make a difference. Dinner is served," he'd taunted, and taken off towards the rocks.

That had been almost an hour ago. It'd taken Angelus only a few moments to scale the rock outcropping and reach the top. The pleading and screaming had been going on ever since.

Xander had tried for half an hour to scale the rocks, but without Angelus' strength and abilities, he'd only managed to get half way up before sliding down again. By then he'd known it was likely too late anyway. He'd heard her pitiful cries and knew what the vampire had been doing to her.

Now Xander wished it would only end soon and that Angelus wouldn't remind him of his failure or describe exactly what he'd done to the poor girl when he came back down. It was wishful thinking, he knew. The likelihood of getting even one of those wishes was as remote as his chances of getting out of here anytime soon.

And still she screamed.

*********

It was only them now. Willow looked at her lover, admiring the spill of her hair across the ancient pages of text and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Tara had fallen asleep just a few moments ago after yet another lead had run dry. Their attempt at a locator spell, the first thing they'd tried after their short nap, had yielded them nothing either. Their magic just wasn't strong enough.

Buffy and Angel's patrol had similarly turned up nothing in the way of information, though it had allowed her friend to finally sleep, mostly due to exhaustion. Many vampires and demons had paid with their lives to get Buffy to that much-needed state. Angel went with her to rest only because Spike had driven their shared body into the same drained state as well as sustained a few minor injuries that required rest to heal. Willow envied their ability to let exhaustion give them peace, even temporarily.

Anya had been harder to convince. After finding her buried in books when they returned from their short rest, Tara had finally persuaded her that if she got some sleep, she'd be of a sharper mind to talk to her demon contacts the next day and ask for information. Well, that and the mild spell she'd used to make Anya drowsy. They'd placed her on the couch in the training room where she'd slept until an hour ago. She'd left to contact her demon friends without a word. Despite all the times Willow had wished Anya would be quiet, the silent departure had unnerved her.

Now it was their turn for rest again. She could hear Buffy and Angel returning from the cellar below, reminding her that it was now mid-morning. With careful hands she brushed the hair back from Tara's face and called to her softly. Her girlfriend roused, only a little startled, and smiled at Willow sadly.

"Time for us to sleep again, baby."

Tara nodded and rolled her shoulders and neck, stretching sore muscles as she rose from her chair. "Maybe we'll have a better chance when our minds are refreshed."

Wishing she shared her confidence, Willow forced a reassuring smile in response. "I'm sure we will," she said, but she didn't believe it. Keeping the smile plastered on her face, she quickly explained to Buffy and Angel which books they'd gone through and gave them hasty goodbyes and words of encouragement.

Only she knew she didn't expect them to find anything, and that after a few hours sleep, she planned her own information gathering foray that would likely make that problem moot anyway. If all went as planned, she'd wake before Tara and conduct a little magical inquiry. Tara might be able to read auras, but Willow had a few skills up her sleeve, and she would use them to find out something about that orb. Xander's life likely depended on it, and she had no intention of letting him down.

*********

If there was any way to send encouragement across space, Gnash would've given almost anything right now to make it so. As it was, his growl of frustration practically shook the walls, and his taloned fingers twitched in their desire to give a prodding nudge. The red witch was so close, so close to activating the orb, but he could do nothing except watch through his little window and grind his teeth. Sometimes not acting directly had its disadvantages. The payoffs, though, they were always so sweet. Gnash smiled evilly. Nothing felt as good as getting away with something scott free, and that was a pleasure reserved only for a master manipulator.

He refocused his concentration as he almost lost the image. His anticipation was making it difficult to remain calm enough. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and hoped he wouldn't miss anything while he centered himself. Then he slowly opened his eyes and continued his surveillance.

*********

A power seemed to seethe just out of reach, tantalizing her with its potential. It manifested itself as a sort of tingling energy that sent shivers down her spine and caused the hairs on her skin to stand on end. It was thrilling and seductive, and Willow wanted it.

She hadn't thought she'd be able to see so much of the orb's potential just by a simple, meditative visualization exercise, but the fact that she could only furthered her belief that it held great power. And it was power that she needed to help find Xander.

Her breath catching in her throat, Willow pulled back mentally from the orb. The seductive pull still called to her, but there was something else too, something foreboding and dark. She knew this. It'd gotten her before. The last time she'd been drunk on that much power, she'd hurt Dawn and had almost lost Tara, but she was different now, she reasoned. She'd come back from that, learned from her mistakes, and this time she'd be careful. Evening was coming and in a few hours, their first day would be up with only one more day to go.

Her trembling finger reached out to touch the orb's cold surface, and she admonished herself for the reaction. She'd held the thing already. Why should touching it now be any different? _Because now you are open to the possibility_, she answered herself, _and that makes all the difference. Caressing the surface carefully, she closed her eyes. It always amazed her what she could see with her eyes closed. Flashes of dark danced in her mind's eye, the idea contradictory at the same time as it made sense, and a cold jolt shot up her arm. Her eyes flew open as she jerked her hand away. Frowning, she snorted and tried again. Strangely, the effect wasn't as bad this time. The flashes she saw were brighter and the cold was replaced by a cool tingle. _See not so bad_, she told herself, _I can do this if I have to_. Almost reluctantly, her fingers drew away from the orb._

She exhaled and glanced towards the bedroom door, listening for any stirrings of Tara. All was quiet, so she looked at her watch. She had approximately one hour to go over the spell. If no one had found out any information, Willow wanted to be prepared to do whatever she had to do to save Xander.

*********

The sun cast its last rays of light over downtown Sunnydale. It was that long shadow time of day when the sun slipped towards the horizon and the sunbeams were their darkest gold. The irony that she thought this the most beautiful time of day wasn't lost on Tara. Most people thought she preferred the early morning hours, the dawn, and perhaps she did, but this time, the hour before sunset, inspired her the most. That it happened to come just before one of the most unsettling times of day in this town was just an unhappy coincidence.

_On the subject of unsettling,_ Tara thought as she let her gaze slip to the woman accompanying her. Willow hurried towards their meeting at the magic shop with an uncharacteristic nervousness. Yes, things were tense and this would likely be their last group meeting before they once again separated to each do their part, but this didn't totally explain her lover's distance, both emotional and physical. Tara had expected that Willow would be leaning on her for support, much like she had earlier in the day as they'd gone home for their much needed rest. She had the uneasy suspicion that something strange had happened that she somehow missed. Resisting the urge to read Willow's aura, she hurried to walk alongside her.

"Do you think Anya found out anything from her demon contacts?" she asked.

Willow startled at her question, causing Tara to frown. "What, um, I don't know. Demons aren't always so reliable I've always thought."

"Well, that's true, but maybe she got lucky," Tara ventured hopefully. Not that it mattered. Willow was once again distracted and anxious, grabbing at the magic shop door without even acknowledging Tara's reply.

Something was definitely wrong.

*********

"Nothing!" Anya spat out the word like it was a curse. "All the walking, all the groveling, and they couldn't tell me anything." She stared at the assembled group accusingly as if they were somehow partly to blame.

Angel wrinkled his brow. "That's surprising. The demon community is usually pretty good at knowing each other's business."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, but it usually takes a few punches to the nose to get the goods." She seemed to be lost in memories of said times before returning her attention to the group.

"Well yes, but that mostly only worked for Spike," Anya said with an eye roll. "And no demon gives up that much information without an ulterior motive."

"Yeah, like our cold, hard cash," Buffy said.

"Oh yes, that was the only reason Spike spilled the beans," Anya said dubiously.

"Well, when he was evil," Buffy protested, obviously not comfortable with the direction of this conversation.

Anya looked at her. "Oh yeah, when he was evil. Like there still weren't enough sparks flying between you two even then to start a bonfire. Does a certain spell of Willow's ring any bells?"

"That was the spell," Buffy protested, blushing visibly. "And this is so not what we need to be discussing now." She lifted her chin. "You're just mad because you couldn't find anything out."

"Damn right I'm mad! I need this information! Doesn't over a thousand years of dedicated service dishing out bloody vengeance count for anything? I mean, you'd think I'd earned some little consideration. Instead, nothing." She sighed. "Although there was one demon who seemed to be lying. I think he knew more than he was telling."

"How could you tell?" Willow asked.

"After you've lived as long as I have you know the signs. But I also knew that no matter what I tried or threatened he wouldn't spill."

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because some things are worse than potentially being killed," Angel said knowingly.

"Exactly," Anya agreed. "I have a feeling that whatever this is, it's big, it's evil, and it's very powerful, and the only reason we haven't seen more of it yet is because it doesn't want to be seen." Her eyebrows furrowed a bit. "One odd thing though." She addressed Angel. "No one else had seen any Vishnak demons. Aren't they usually fairly conspicuous on the rare occasion they do show up?"

"Yes," Angel answered. "They usually create some havoc when they appear."

"So either we have very restrained Vishnak demons…" Willow began, but stopped when Anya shook her head. "Or they're working with someone powerful enough to control them," she concluded.

"Or they're the warm-up act, the diversion," Buffy supplied.

"Oh," Tara said. "Then I don't want to see the main act."

"I do," Buffy said. "At this point I'd take a nice, visible foe. Something I could fight. Something I could kill. Right now all I know is that the demon and vampire activity seems to be up a little, but none of them know anything and there's no organization to it."

"No apparent Big Bad that they're toadying for then," Willow observed with disappointment.

"No. Just random pains in my butt that get us no where closer to finding Xander, and who know nothing helpful. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to patrol again soon. We have to find Xander, but I can't let the vampires just roam free in the meantime."

"Then you need my help." The voice from the doorway wasn't loud, but it was confident.

Angel looked up and only partially hid his surprise. "Conner, what are you doing here?"

*********

Gnash's eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy who now came into view in his observation glass. This was no ordinary boy, he could tell. He emanated power and strength that was not entirely of this world. He was definitely dangerous.

The demon growled under his breath. He'd been aiding demon activity subtly in the last couple of days, both to cover for his own foraging activity when supplying Angelus with fresh blood and to distract Buffy and her vampire with the need to patrol. Now, though, he was going to have to step up his efforts: something he didn't have time for right now. He had to prepare for the next step in case the gang of do-gooders didn't activate the orb, maybe even up the stakes a bit. That was going to take careful planning, and for that he needed to focus, not worry about a new player this late in the game.

He only needed to hear a little more to learn just how dangerous this boy was. Grunting in frustration, he waved his hand and let the glass go dark. His plans would have to wait. Right now he needed more distractions. He needed this new boy out of the big picture, and to do that he needed demons to keep him busy. It was time to open a little tear in the time fabric. He'd choose a nice, close dimension that wouldn't take too much effort. Now where was that Scrivener amulet? He didn't have all night.

*********

Conner strolled from the doorframe and crossed to Angel. "What do you think I'm doing here, _Dad_?" The last word was said deliberately, almost defiantly. "I'm here to help. You need demon fighters. Here I am."

"But you're so young. Just a kid," Anya said.

Sneering a bit, Conner looked at her with the indignation only a teenager could affect. "I've never been a kid." Then he dismissed Anya, instead turning back to Angel. "Right, Dad?"

"You were always something more," Angel assured him with a smile of fatherly pride.

Conner smiled lightly then reached out and cuffed his father on the side of the head. The action startled everyone. The boy smirked amiably as Angel's face changed. "Hey, evil demon, how's my dad treating you?"

"Same as always," Spike replied, cuffing Conner in return.

"Ow, jerk!" Conner complained.

"Brat," Spike countered. He sniffed conspicuously. "You've been a busy boy today. Out harassing the demon population, I suspect."

"Well, I gotta have some fun. Why, you up for a round?"

The vampire shook his head and his face changed back to his human features. "You can fight with Spike later, Conner," Angel admonished.

Conner pouted. "Can we spar with swords?"

"No! No real damage. I've got to stay healthy….

"Hey, wait a minute," Anya interrupted, gesturing exaggeratedly between Angel and Conner. "Spike hit him! He's not supposed to be able to do that."

"The chip doesn't work on me," Conner said with a shrug. "Must be all that time I spent in Quortoth. Or maybe I'm not quite human."

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off him. She'd heard so much about him, but this was the first time she'd actually seen Conner. What she'd heard definitely didn't translate into the young man she saw in front of her. When Spike had said "ferocious little fighter," she hadn't imagined the thin, lanky youth with the delicate face that she now saw. She supposed that was something they had in common. Words from Tara startled her from her thoughts. 

"You're human," Tara told him. "But there is something more." When everyone turned to her, she dipped her head shyly. "I-I can tell. I can read people."

"That's right," Willow said proudly. "She can read their auras"

Conner tried to pretend indifference, even though his initial facial expression had clearly shown interest. He seemed distracted though as his eyes moved to Buffy.

Buffy knew she'd been caught staring and wasn't about to turn away now. "You must be Conner," was all she could think to say. "Angel's told me a lot about you. Spike a little too."

Conner stared at her. "Then you must be Buffy. Spike tells me I fight like you." He looked her over. "Now I'm not so sure whether that was a compliment or not. I thought you'd be taller."

Buffy just smiled. "So do the demons. I thought you'd be..."

"Broodier? More glowery?" Anya supplied.

"No," Buffy said. "Darker. Dark hair, dark eyes."

Angel touched his son's hair. "He gets this from his mother."

"Dad," Conner complained, lightly shooing Angel's hand away.

"And he broods just fine. At least according to Spike," Angel added.

"Do not," Conner complained, making it obvious to Buffy that he did. "And I didn't come here to get picked on. Just tell me where to find him."

"Where to find who?" Anya asked.

"My other Father," Conner said, his tone almost annoyed.

"It's not that easy," Angel told him. "We don't know where he is right now, and we don't think he's working alone."

"All the more demons for me to kill."

"Is he really that good at killing demons?" Willow asked.

"He's really that good," Angel replied solemnly.

"Then you take him out and show him where to go," Buffy said to Angel with a decisive nod. "Tara and Willow, I need you to come with me. I've got to pick up Dawn from her friend Mandy's. I need you to put a protection spell around the house. Something that'll keep out demons."

"What about Dad?" Conner asked.

"Yeah good point. Oh, I know." She turned to Willow and Tara. "Could you make it so that only beings with a human soul can come in? That'll cover all of us and Angel."

"We can do that," Tara said.

"Good. Okay Anya, you…"

"Keep researching, I know."

"And we'll be back as soon as we can," Buffy added. "Though I might take one more crack at…. well, cracking heads in the seedier part of town before I get back here. I **will** find out something this time."

With little further discussion, the group spilt up to pursue their own tasks: all different, but all in the service of a common goal.

*********

_So we have some more help. Score one for the good guys_, Willow thought. _Then how come I don't feel any better? She answered herself easily. _Because no amount of demon hunting is going to bring us closer to finding Xander_. No, that was up to her. And she better figure out a way quickly._

She went with Tara to Buffy's. It would take a couple hours to set up a decent protection spell. Dawn, sensing the severity of the situation, helped them get things ready for the spell then retired to her room. Buffy, after eating a cursory something she dug out of the refrigerator, said her goodbyes and reassurances to Dawn before heading for downtown Sunnydale's disreputable part of town. The door banging shut and the lock clicking closed marked her departure. It was only them again. That made it difficult to hide.

"Honey, are you all right?" Tara asked as soon as they were alone.

Willow frowned. "No. My best friend is out there somewhere with God knows what happening to him, so a big 'no' to that, but if you are asking me if I can do the spell, then yes, I can."

She nodded, and Willow tried a reassuring smile. Inside though, she wanted only to get this spell done then find an excuse for Tara to remain behind while she went to the Magic Box. Just an hour alone in the training room: that was all she wanted. Then she'd have all the power she needed. She briefly considered caving in and telling Tara her plan, but she stuffed that thought down quickly. Tara would never agree. She'd want to be cautious and there was no more time for that. Tara would have to be kept oblivious and here, but how?

Wracking her brain, Willow thought of something. Dawn needed dinner, and the rest of the gang could use some food. She'd have Tara call up for something or fix something for Dawn and bring some food to them as well. Fixing something would take longer and fit their budget better. Buffy's job at the high school and Tara's tutoring didn't bring in much. Willow brought in what she could by hiring out her services as a computer nerd to needy college students, but still pizza and take out didn't come cheap, so it shouldn't take much convincing to get Tara to cook something. That decided, she smiled more broadly, her confidence somewhat restored. She was ready to do this protection spell. In a couple of hours, she'd be more than ready for the next spell.

They completed the protection spell in only an hour and a half.

*********

Tara smiled at Dawn as she ate. The girl attacked her dinner with the vigor of a teenager, tearing into her food as if she were starving.

"I'm glad you cooked. You're so much better than Buffy," the teen told her around a mouthful of chicken. "I can tell this is chicken and everything."

"Now, Buffy can't be that bad," she replied with a chuckle as she packed the rest of the chicken into a large-sized plastic container.

"Compared to this?" Dawn chided, her eyebrows arching and her hand lifting the chicken as if in salute. "No contest."

"Well I'm glad you approve," Tara said as she took the potato salad out of the refrigerator. The green beans she'd given Dawn wouldn't travel so well. The rest were just going to have to skip the vegetable this time. She packed the food in the car, carefully watching her surroundings as she did so then returned for her spell books. "You're going to be okay, right?" she asked Dawn.

"I'll be fine. No leaving the house, I promise. I'll be staying right here under the protection of your spell."

Tara gave her a stern look. "Not even if a puppy comes limping up the driveway, whimpering its little heart out."

Dawn crossed her heart with an index finger. "I'll go upstairs and put on my headphones, because I so would know that was a trap."

"Good." Tara said, and she believed it, at least for a moment. As she returned to the living room though, a strange feeling washed over her: an inexplicable dread that she didn't understand. She looked around the room in dismay, trying to figure out what had spooked her. Then her eyes fell on the coffee table. A book was missing. She searched the room, but didn't see it anywhere, knowing that she wouldn't find it. Still that was okay, because there was the box, right where she'd seen it last, and… With increasing dread, Tara approached the ornate box. She didn't want to open it, knowing that if she did the answer would be final. She had to though. She had to know, and the answer couldn't wait. With trembling fingers she touched the lid, praying to whatever goddess would hear her that Willow wouldn't, not now, not after what she'd almost done before. Her fingertips unhooked the clasp, and she flipped back the lid as if it would bite her. It didn't, but the sight inside stung her just as much. Just as she'd feared, the box sat empty. The orb was gone.

TBC


	9. Setbacks

**Author's notes: I apologize profusely for the delay. The holidays were not kind to my free time, and one of my "presents" was apparently a really nasty cold. This story will be finished, hopefully in a timelier manner than this last delay would indicate. The final chapters have already been mostly written (I don't always write in order), so the ending to the story is a certainty in the future. Here's a nice, detailed summary to catch everyone up with the happenings.**

**Summary: Previously – Conner stopped off at the mansion to rest before going to find Angel. Xander was powerless to stop Angelus from attacking his next "meal". Willow worried before making a fateful decision. Gnash waited impatiently for Willow to invoke his orb. Anya's information finding ventures in the demon circles turned up little information except that whatever was brewing was likely very powerful. Angel was glad to see Conner and so was Spike. Buffy took charge, sending Angel and Conner out to kill demons and suggesting Willow and Tara do a protection spell on the house to protect Dawn. Buffy decided to do a little interrogating herself. After the protection spell was finished, Tara cooked some dinner, but her increasing anxiety about Willow's behavior spooked her to rush to the magic box.**

**Chapter 8: Setbacks**

By the time she reached the street for the Magic Box, Tara had almost convinced herself that she'd only been paranoid. There could be a perfectly logical explanation as to why Willow had both the book and the orb and hadn't given her any indication that she was taking them. Okay, okay, so there wasn't really any. Tara would take even an illogical explanation at this point as long as it didn't point to Willow doing something rash. They had a whole day left, and each of them had rested at least once. Surely Willow wouldn't have panicked yet. With the added benefit of the food she now brought, they would certainly be in good shape to get some major inroads into their problem. As her thoughts dwelled on the food, though, it occurred to Tara whose idea it'd been to make the dinner and exactly what cooking that food had done. It had given Willow an excuse to leave ahead of her. Alone. When Xander's life was on the line.

Her car wheels squealing from sudden acceleration, Tara raced the last two blocks to the shop, skidding to a stop in the first available parking space. Almost in defiance, she snatched the carrying basket of chicken and potato salad from the seat beside her as if the physical act of taking the food with her demanded that everything be okay. _I bring food, therefore we will eat it, and all will be well_, her brain supplied, and she vaguely recognized the panic of her thoughts. She slammed the car door without bothering to lock it and ran to the shop's entrance. Fumbling a moment at the front door, she muttered, "Come on. Come on," as she twisted the key in the lock and tried desperately to curb her growing fear. As she ran, the door closed behind her, mercifully locking on its own, because Anya would be upset if her store was left open. Now Tara knew she was losing it. She forced herself to come to a halt and take a breath. Putting the basket of food on the research table, she planted on a neutral face and asked Anya calmly, "Have you seen Willow?"

The worried look Anya gave her told Tara that her calm façade was crumbling.

"Don't worry. Willow's here. She's right back there in the training room. Geesh, separate you two for…"

Tara didn't catch the rest. The scent of magic in the air told her all she needed to know. Running to the training room door, she threw it open then hesitated. She knew she shouldn't have been, so why was she so surprised to see Willow there in the middle of the training room floor, pentagram and candles around her, energy manifesting around her body in seductive swirls?

"Willow, no!" The words came just a moment before she rushed forward. Willow showed no reaction to her presence, though, even when she yelled her name again, not five feet from her. Willow's chanting remained on the same even tone, as if she wasn't even aware of anyone else's presence. Panicking, Tara looked wildly around the room, trying to think of a safe way to end the spell and break the magic barrier, but a movement seen in the corner of her eye made her jerk her focus back to Willow and to the orb resting on its pedestal in the top triangle of the pentagram. There was something odd, something wrong with the orb. It looked almost alive. Tara had a sudden urge more powerful than any she'd ever felt. Without further thought, she reached through the magic barrier and grabbed the orb, smashing it against the floor.

Three screams echoed through the training room, bouncing off the walls and shattering what semblance of harmony remained in the night. The screams reduced to two, and finally to only one as Willow watched the shattered pieces of the orb infuse into Tara's skin and the familiar, soft eyes turn a harsh, glowing green.

"Shh," said a voice that sounded deceptively like Tara, but that Willow instinctively knew held none of her warmth. "Everything's all right, baby."

Willow didn't know why she quieted like the voice asked her to, because nothing could be farther from the truth. Nothing was likely to be all right ever again.

*********

Gnash slipped off his chair. Few things surprised him, but that had been totally unexpected. And wonderful. He smiled evilly as he picked himself up off the floor and briefly considered reconnecting his window right away. He decided it wasn't necessary; he could catch up in a moment. Right now he wanted a few moments to thoroughly gloat. He'd been sure that the red-haired witch would be ensnared by his orb's trap, host to a powerful and insidious demon, but that it was the other instead was just too perfect. Though less powerful, she was the more level headed, and would likely be just as missed because of it. And the other witch would be consumed by guilt, its gnawing ache affecting her judgment and clouding her ability.

He leaned back and took a slow leisurely breath. His brief tearing of the dimensional barriers earlier today had allowed several nasty demons to slip through, and they were now merrily making their way about Sunnydale, keeping that odd, disconcerting Conner and his vampire father busy. He wasn't sure why the strange boy concerned him so much, but of all the potential foes in this scenario, that one worried him most. Magical power he understood. Feelings he could manipulate. But that boy had strange motivations he couldn't understand. They were even stranger than his vampire father's.

Speaking of vampires, he supposed it was time to go bring Angelus something to eat again. It was also time for another distraction of sorts. Since the powerful witch was left on their side, he better give her something to use her powers on besides trying to save her lover too quickly. Well, since she wanted that annoying Xander back so badly, he supposed she'd use her powers for that. Besides, watching her try to decide what to do - save her lover or save her friend - would be amusing. He'd make it more difficult.

Taking a piece of cloth from his pocket, Gnash ran it casually through his fingers. It belonged to the boy, Xander, taken from his shirt last time he'd visited. Originally meant to be an indication that he had the boy, it would now serve another purpose. Using his abilities, he made sure it was clear, and there it was: a strong essence of the other dimension. The witch would be able to use this to track him… well as long as she had an amplifier. Gnash sighed. He almost hated to part with it, but he'd find another one. He picked up the gaudy trinket and donned his Vishnak demon disguise. Hmm, now what could he get her to do in order to earn his generous help? He'd think of something outrageous, then compromise, giving her the means to find Xander on her own as payment. So generous of him. Sometimes he was so good at this, he almost amazed himself. Well, he better hurry; his new ally would likely be arriving soon, and he couldn't wait to meet her.

*********

Buffy had left Ms. Nice Gal about three exits back. Far past being moved by screams or pleading, she took to her task with cold efficiency. She wanted information, and she wanted it now. That she had to cause a few demons pain to get it no longer concerned her. Too many times she'd had to see her friends and loved ones scared or hurt. Both Giles and Spike had been tortured. Her mother and sister had been kidnapped to lure her into a trap. Cordelia and Willow had been taken for use as sacrifices. There was more, she was sure, but she didn't want to be bothered and hell, that list was enough of an excuse right there. Xander was coming back, period, end of story, and woe be it to anyone or anything that denied her the means to do it. She pressed the cross onto the vampire's chest again, almost mesmerized by the smoke rising from his skin. Predictably he screamed.

"I can keep this up all night," she informed him. "I'm not even tired."

"Come on, Slayer, I don't know what you expect me to know…" He cut off, screaming instead as she put the cross to the back of his hand this time. He tried to twist his hand away, but both were held tight, bound at the wrists to a sturdy chair. Struggling for a moment, he tested the bonds then jerked his head up. His golden stare locked with hers.  "Look, I only know it has something to do with your pet, okay," he said desperately. "And that's only rumor. I don't even know for sure."

"I don't have any pets," Buffy said, her mouth quirking in genuine confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your vampire. Spike! Spike!" he said hastily.

With her cross hovering a mere inch from his skin, Buffy halted. She took the cross away, folded her arms across her chest, and scowled at him. "What about Spike?" She wasn't about to explain to this vampire that Spike wasn't just Spike, but Angel as well. She doubted that most of the vampire population was privy to that bit of information, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Word on the street is that there's a demon out to get him."

Buffy scoffed. "There's almost always a demon out to get him. That's nothing new."

"This is a powerful one. Into magic."

Buffy thought about the Vishnak demon and its powerful magic, but Angel had been right there when Xander was taken. If the demon had wanted Spike, why would it take Xander if Spike was right there? She decided to ask the question. Maybe she'd get lucky. "A Vishnak demon?"

"I don't know what kind of demon, but Vishnaks… Well they are pretty rare. Good with magic, though," he amended as he warily eyed the cross dangling from her fingers. "So it could be."

_Damn, he doesn't know_, Buffy thought.

"But Vishnaks tend to work in groups," the vampire was continuing. "And it was my impression that this was a lone demon."

_Geesh__, once you got them talking, then they won't shut up, Buffy thought. __Kinda__ like Spike, she added with a smirk. __Must be a vampire thing._

"And Vishnaks are usually pretty flashy. Making trouble all over…"

Buffy looked at him almost murderously. "I know all that. I am the Slayer. I know a little about demons, you know." She didn't have to tell him that it was Anya and Angel that had filled her in. Better to keep her reputation intact. "So if you don't have anything more to add that's actually useful…" She removed a stake from her back pocket.

"Hey wait! You said I could go if I told you what I know, and I did that!"

Buffy sighed. _Stupid vampires and their good memories_. Well, at least this way, he could spread the word that she meant business. Maybe next time, she'd get her information easier. She wasn't about to just let him go unscathed, however. "You know I can't let you go scott free, though. What would the demons say?"

"That you are a fair, good guy who keeps your word?" the vampire asked hopefully.

"They'll still say that. But this way they'll also know I'm not a push over." She put down the stake. "You'll make sure to tell them that, right?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Slayer," he promised with a sigh of relief.

Buffy almost felt bad that he was relieved. Almost. She picked up a nearby pipe and started breaking bones.

*********

Willow stood motionless, all her instincts having left her in the face of Tara's transformation. She should have chanted a protection spell or a binding spell of some sort to keep Tara there until she could figure out what to do, but she couldn't find her voice.

Anya broke the silence. "What is going on in here?" She stood uncertainly in the doorframe, glancing nervously from Willow to Tara.

"I have to go now," Tara's voice said. A wave of her hand shoved Anya out of the doorway, causing her to fall clumsily.

That was enough to break Willow out of inaction. "No, Tara, wait!" When Tara turned back to look, she raised her hand. "Thicken!"

Tara was caught momentarily until her eyes glowed even brighter and she spoke in a language so ancient, Willow couldn't place it. The barrier shimmered and dissipated, and she walked from the room without any further acknowledgment. Usually one for self-preservation unless Xander was involved, Anya remained out of her way, even shrinking further from the unknown threat. Willow tried another spell, but this time her opponent was ready and deflected the magic before it even reached her. The backlash of her own spell knocked Willow over, leaving only Anya to watch Tara leave out the front door.

"What did you do?"

Perhaps because it was Anya asking, Willow bristled slightly at the insinuation that this was her fault, even if it was true. Then it really sunk in. "Oh, God, Tara."

"Is obviously not herself," Anya said as she moved further into the training room. "Now what did you do, because we're going to have to do something about this and unless we know what we're up against…"

"The orb," Willow answered softly. "It was the orb."

"Great," Anya observed sarcastically. "Well, I guess we found out what was on that missing page, huh? Apparently the power comes from letting a demon in. Just great."

"Look, not helping much," Willow snapped. "Besides you were the one who was all for using it. 'Use the orb Willow. Get powerful Willow, so we can save Xander'," she added mockingly.

Anya huffed. "Oh, that's really helping. Let's mock the scared former demon. You're the one who should've known better."

Willow waved at her absently as if trying to disregard her. "Okay, we need to do a locating spell to find out where she went. And we need help. More resources. Find out how to undo the possession. We have to find out how to fix this." Willow knew she was babbling to a hostile audience, but she couldn't stop herself.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Anya said, "By all means, because every time you mess up with the magic, it's so easy to fix."

Willow glared at the other woman as she pushed past her. She rushed into the shop, grabbing distractedly at the books piled around. But after a minute she realized that her panic was causing her to reach out blindly with little purpose. Willow stopped and tried to calm herself. "Anya, I need your help. Will you help?"

"I'll help," Anya agreed, all fire gone from her now resigned voice. She moved grimly towards the books and started looking.

*********

Conner smirked as yet another demon exhaled its last, gurgling breath. Stepping back from the body, he looked into Angel's eyes questioningly, and Angel knew he was looking for approval. He nodded, giving it. Over two hundred years later, and Angel still remembered that need for affirmation, the desire to see pride and acceptance in a father's eyes. Conner was young and not yet ready to realize that most of the time you only had your own sense of worth to rely on. He would have time to learn that later.

"Where are all these demons coming from?" Conner asked as he prodded the strange creature's body with his foot. He cocked his head to study it with a frown.

"I'm not sure," Angel answered, "but I don't think it's a coincidence that they're here now. I think someone is trying to keep us busy."

"They're doing a good job," Conner noted. He took in a heavy breath and exhaled, watching with vague interest as the body starting fizzling and evaporating. "Should we be trying to find out what the real trouble is? What this is a diversion for?" he asked doubtfully.

Angel thought for a moment, aided by a feeling he interpreted as a "Hell, no!" from Spike. "Well, we can't let these things run loose," he reasoned. "And besides, that's not what we do, is it?"

"Buffy did tell us to go kill the demons," Conner agreed with an expression that most closely resembled relief.

Killing demons is what Conner knew. It made him feel useful. Angel knew it was too late to undo everything that Holtz had taught his son. It was better to let him know that what he could do was helpful rather than make him feel inadequate for the things he couldn't do as well. Angel, himself, was glad that there was someone else to pick up the mental slack this time. Angelus may have been a planner, but Angel, and apparently Spike, preferred action. There seemed to be plenty of that tonight.

Conner's head jerked up at the sound of running, inhuman feet. By the time Angel joined him, they were almost bowled over by two fleeing vampires. Angel reached out to clothesline one of them. Conner tripped the other. They sprawled on the damp earth of the cemetery amidst a flurry of curses.

"Are you insane?" one of them asked him.

"That one's human," the other observed as he sat up. He cocked his head towards Conner.

Angel vamped out, letting Spike come to the forefront. "You better not even consider touching him, mate."

"Oh, hell, no. That's him. That's Spike," the first vamp observed. He was the shorter of the two, but he looked somewhat meatier than his counterpart.

The second vampire growled, as he got up. "Well, he better tell his slayer that she's crossed the line this time."

Spike raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Oh, and how's that?"

"She's gone insane. We found Charlie babbling that the Slayer got him," the shorter one said.

"She'd broken almost every bone in his body and **left** him there," the other observed as if that was some incredibly rude breech of Slayer etiquette. "If I were you, Spike, I'd reconsider my options before she goes Charles Manson on you, next."

Spike chuckled. "Newsflash, morons," he told them as he discreetly pulled a stake. "She's a vampire slayer. You're vampires."

"And you're what? A fluffy, little bunny?" the shorter one observed incredulously. Then he snickered.

Spike staked him before he had a chance to finish his snicker. "Oops," he said, though he didn't sound or feel the least bit sorry. He turned gold eyes on the second vampire.

The remaining vampire, not being completely stupid, realized he was outnumbered. "Okay, um look. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You do that just by being here, mate," Spike observed. He casually flipped his stake. "But seeing as how you might be useful for spreading the word, I'll let you go. For now."

"Don't do me any favors, traitor."

Spike sighed heavily, looking like he was going let that roll off his shoulders, then he shrugged and slugged the guy instead. "Okay, I won't," he said to the downed vamp.

Conner arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "They just can't help themselves, can they?"

Spike dragged the vampire back up, lifting his feet off the ground as he held him firmly around the neck. "Bloody stupid, vampires are today. Maybe the embalming fluid fries their brain or something?"

"I'll have you know my sire buried me himself…"

"Don't care," Spike observed as he squeezed the vampire's neck harder. "And I'd shut your gob if I were you. Slayer's not the only one who can break bones. Now listen up! You tell your buddies that my slayer wants information, and those of you who have it, better give it up nice and easy, or we'll both rip your limbs off and let you do a nice Monty Python's Black Knight impersonation. Got it?"

The vampire nodded as vigorously as his position allowed, and Spike dropped him. Conner was at the ready to back him up with a battleaxe. The vampire gained his balance then stood there momentarily, almost as if he were frozen.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Um, go?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He watched the vampire rush shakily off into the night. "I give that one two months, tops."

Conner nodded then looked up, sniffing the air. "Fun's over," he observed. "More demons are coming."

Spike smirked around his fangs. "On the contrary, then. Fun's just starting." He patted Conner on the shoulder reassuringly before rolling his neck. Then he looked down and found the battleaxe Angel had brought, tested the balance out of habit, and braced himself for round two.

*********

Gnash popped into the Magic Box just as Willow and Anya had settled somewhat shakily down to research. Willow startled and raised her hand, eyes going black.

"Don't," Gnash told them. "Or you'll never find your friend." He hoped that his Vishnak demon glamour was similar enough to the one he'd used before. Sometimes he couldn't remember all the gory details, and Vishnaks did differ from each other more than most demons did. This was especially true of the garish shock of hair which could come in a rainbow of colors atop their egg-shaped heads. Gnash often wondered if there was a preference among the demons for one color over another. Now though, he had other concerns.

"It hasn't been forty eight hours," Anya observed. Somehow despite the slight trembling in her voice, her tone sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"I didn't want to wait anymore. Don't you want your friend back?" he asked solicitously.

"What do you want?" Willow asked. Her tone was all business.

"A Fulgor amulet. Then I'll bring you your friend."

Anya's mouth dropped open while Willow's face furrowed in thought as she tried to place the object he had indicated. The former demon spoke first. "I want Xander back, yes, but you can't have that. First of all, I don't have one, and second…"

"It disintegrates things. And people," Willow finished for her.

"So?" Gnash prompted.

"Well for one, it could disintegrate us," Anya pointed out, "and ahem, I don't have one," she reiterated with a hint of that annoyance Gnash remembered from the night she'd accidentally popped in on him offering vengeance. He tried not to smile at the memory.

He made a show of being put out, sighing heavily. He really did enjoy impersonating Vishnaks, because they were such drama queens. Overacting was never a problem. "Fine, then, go ahead and put your friend's life in mortal danger," he huffed.

"We could give you a Sethoz stone," Anya offered. "It makes you invisible for short periods of time."

Gnash scrunched his forehead in thought. Actually that would be rather useful to him. He always did seem to be quite lucky in such matters. He smirked at the disapproving face the red-haired witch was making at Anya, as if the former vengeance demon didn't know that what she offered had potential for trouble. Humans could be so condescending. Accepting Anya's offer would be all the more sweet for making her the take charge woman of this encounter. He almost would've been inclined to accept anything she offered just for that reason alone. She might've regrettably decided to leave her vengeance demon job behind again, but she still had that same fire and determination that she had when she'd popped into his home. Even now she had her hands on her hips, looking at him disapprovingly for taking too long, or perhaps because she thought he was leering which of course he was. Gnash couldn't stop a smile. "Well, it isn't what I wanted, but I shall compromise. I will take the Sethoz stone, and you can have this." He took the piece of Xander's shirt from his pocket and showed it to them.

"That's Xander's," Willow said, reaching for the piece of material. Gnash pulled it out of her reach but not out of view.

"How will that get us Xander back?" Anya asked dubiously.

"With the help of this," Gnash explained as he produced a garish talisman. Willow's eyes were drawn away from the piece of shirt to the talisman, and Gnash could tell that she immediately sensed the potential for its power. Her eyes lit up with understanding and perhaps a longing. Maybe she thought she could use it for other things as well: like saving her lover. If she could pull that off, Gnash would be intrigued enough that he almost wouldn't mind losing his new ally: almost. He'd have to fight the witch of course if that happened. He did have his pride. "With the piece of shirt and this." He held up the talisman. "You will be able to find the dimension your friend is in and retrieve him. Of course it will take a lot of power."

"I have power," Willow told him defiantly.

"I'm sure you do. Be glad I can use your Sethoz stone, or I would make you use that power to get me a Fulgor amulet. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Anya said hastily. "Let me get you…"

"Anya!" Willow admonished.

"It's Xander, Willow. Do you really want to take the chance of a magic duel and potentially burn up our only chance of rescuing him?" Anya asked as she indicated the fragile piece of cloth that Gnash held.

"Maybe we should wait…"

"No, no more waiting! Give the demon what it wants, get it out of here, and let's save Xander." She was walking to the shelves behind her counter. She quickly found what she wanted, holding it up to show the demon. Willow was glaring at her, but starting to look resigned. "Give the shirt and the talisman to Willow," Anya directed him.

"You first," Gnash said.

"No, you first." Something in her eyes told Gnash she wouldn't budge on this point. She truly was a magnificent woman. He put the shirt piece and talisman on the table and lifted his hands. Anya threw him the stone which he snatched effortlessly out of the air.

"Nice doing business with you ladies." Before they could say anything else or more importantly, try any magic, Gnash teleported himself out of there.

Back in his home, he couldn't wait to try his new toy, but first he had a demon witch to meet.  He put his Sethoz stone safely away and smiled. Even now, he could feel the magic wards shimmering at the edges of his aura, signaling him of an approaching being. Deciding that it wouldn't do to be rude to the lady, Gnash crossed the room and opened his front door.

TBC


	10. Transformations

**Chapter 9: Transformations**

Standing at his threshold, she looked pretty much like Gnash remembered. She still had the soft features and the even softer curves. There were no obvious manifestations that something was different: no horns or spines, no facial ridges or fangs, no blinking neon sign saying "demon residing here". At times her eyes seemed to glow a luminous green, but otherwise she appeared human. The way she looked at him now though, she carried herself with an otherworldly confidence that was definitely a departure from the Tara he'd seen through the eyes of his special statue. Gnash smiled graciously. "Please come in."

She entered with just the slightest inclination of her head. "This shouldn't take long."

Gesturing with his taloned hand, he offered her a seat. She at first looked as if she would decline but then sat herself down on his old-fashioned chair. He took a chair opposite her. "Would you like something to drink?'

"No, thank you. I would prefer we get straight to business."

Gnash nodded. "A demon after my own heart. I am Gnash. May I call you Tapas? Is that your true name?"

She frowned at him. "No. Please call me Tara. That's my name."

It was Gnash's turn to frown. He scrutinized her, trying to discern if there was any way that the orb transformation might've gone wrong, but he couldn't figure how that could be. He sensed a demon presence. Was Tara powerful enough to suppress the demon?

As if reading his concern, she said, "The orb was properly invoked. Tapas is here." She placed a hand on her chest. "That's why I'm here. You placed the restriction on the orb's invocation. I wouldn't be here if it didn't happen correctly."

This was true, Gnash decided. The restriction he placed on the orb that she come here first wouldn't have worked if the orb was unsuccessful, but he had expected the demon to take over its human host, not the other way around. Tara did seem to thrum with great power of demon origin, so why was the demon staying subdued? Gnash was now getting concerned. He'd wanted a powerful ally or at least to remove Tara from their side. He didn't want a powerful opponent. He decided belatedly that perhaps he should've reinvoked the statue to watch what happened after the merging. To figure the current situation out, he would have to dig a little for information. "Please, tell me what happened after the orb was invoked. Did the other witch, Willow, harm you?"

"She tried to stop me, but I didn't let her."

"Did you kill her?" That wasn't necessarily part of the restriction he'd placed on the orb, but the demon, Tapas, likely would've tried to kill someone after such a long seclusion without a proper avenue for violence.

Tara seemed slightly offended by his questions. "No. I only did what was necessary to get her out of the way and protect myself. I won't hurt her unless I have to. I do love her."

Gnash's confusion and concern only grew with this answer. "I can't allow you to oppose me," he warned.

"And I won't unless you make me do so. I love Willow and my friends, but Tapas has given me a new freedom, and I have you to thank for that." She sat up even straighter as if outwardly manifesting her newfound confidence. "Before, I was afraid of using magic freely, and that restricted my abilities. Tapas has power to give me, and lives for the freeing of that power. I understand now, and I understand how my powers were restrained before when they didn't have to be. You're part of the reason for that, but I can't let you destroy Willow as a show of my gratitude, so if that's what you're expecting..." She shook her head in negation. "Maybe we can bargain on the rest. I'm sure we can come to an understanding that is mutually beneficial to both of us."

Gnash smiled. Oh, this was most interesting indeed. He was a demon who used magic to further his purpose. Tara now housed a demon for whom magic was the purpose. He was sure they'd be able to find some common ground. Even after all these years, magic never failed to surprise him.

*********

"We shouldn't have given the stone to the demon, you know." Anya's responding look of annoyance reminded Willow that this was about the fourth time she'd said this in the past few minutes. As if her look wasn't enough, Anya reminded her anyway.

"Yes, I know. You've only told me five times so far. I still don't agree." She picked up the talisman and the piece of shirt, holding it slightly outwards for emphasis. "Stuff we need to get Xander back, so me glad."

The Xander-like voice was obvious to Willow, no doubt a jabbing reminder of when he'd used similar wording, which just happened to be from another guilt-filled moment from her past. Willow often wondered if she was the only one who caught the other woman's subtle digs and supposed that Anya's ability came from over a thousand years of perfecting the art of subtle verbal swordplay. Taking a calming breath, she decided she would not let Anya get her goat. "Yes, I'm glad about that too." There, that ought to spoil her fun. Okay, maybe she needed help.

"And I won't feel guilty about it either, in case you were wondering."

"No guilt," Willow repeated, though she doubted either one of them actually believed it. "We better get started," she added as she looked at the items on the table: everything they needed to do the spell. Willow didn't think she could take explaining Tara's disappearance to Buffy and Angel without at least having a returned Xander as a distraction. Maybe when Xander was back, the ache and horrible loss wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the fact that her efforts with the orb had been unnecessary in hindsight wouldn't resonate so thoroughly. Maybe she wouldn't feel like a part of her had died. Maybe, but she doubted it.

*********

Buffy watched the two figures for a moment as they finished off the last of the demons. She admired the teamwork, the graceful arc of their swings and kicks, but noted with a smirk that she and Spike made an even better team. She knew it was Spike in charge at the moment, even if she couldn't quite see the ridges and fangs, because the style of fighting was purely his. As Buffy moved closer, the last demon went down in a spray of blood, some of which hit Conner. Spike snickered, and Conner pushed at his arm.

"You did that on purpose," the teen accused him.

Spike looked at him innocently around his fangs before snickering again. "'Course I did, mate. Takes art, that does."

"Good job," Conner said, patting him on the back. He got his entire arm in on the action, coincidentally splattering some of the demon blood on the back of the leather duster.

"Oi, hey, watch the leather!" He straightened, and his gaze swept up as she approached. "Slayer, love. Got you a present, pet." He poked the dead demon with his boot.

"Just what I always wanted," she replied sarcastically and with a smile. Just as she started to study its characteristics, the demon began to dissolve away. "Looks like it was defective. Guess you'll have to get me something else."

"Yeah?" he breathed, pulling her closer. She felt her body mold easily against his.

"Um, hey," Conner said, reminding them of his presence.

Spike rolled his eyes Conner's way as he let go of her a bit. "One of these days, kid, you'll keep your mouth shut, and maybe you'll learn something."

"Spike!" She whacked him soundly on the chest. "We're supposed to be helping Xander."

He just leered at her, sticking the tip of his tongue between his fangs. Okay, why did that make her tingle in all the inappropriate places? "Can't help it, love. I heard what you did to that vampire. A few vamps who were scared outta their wits happened by and spilled their guts. You know I love it when you get all forceful."

Even Conner had to smile. "You should've seen them. They were running like they'd seen a ghost."

Spike's face morphed, and Angel emerged. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "I should've put him back earlier, but he was all hyper from the fight still."

"It's okay," Buffy said. "Partly my fault. I'm a little hyper myself. It's been a frustrating night of beating heads, but getting little information for my trouble."

"I'll take Conner home," Angel said. "Then we'll see what we can do about that."

"Ah geesh, at least Spike doesn't try to cover with the lame euphemisms," Conner teased him. "And do I have to go back to the mansion?" He managed not to whine, but his puppy dog face more than made up for it.

"He can stay at the house with us. He probably wants to meet Dawn anyway," Buffy teased. Angel had confided to her once how Conner had looked all starry-eyed at Dawn's picture when he'd shown it to him.

Confirming Angel's interpretation, Conner flushed. "The mansion's just not very comfortable," he grumbled even though they all knew Conner could make himself comfortable on a rock.

Buffy took pity on him. "We'll find you something to eat." She looked towards the horizon, noticing the glow of false dawn. "It's almost sunrise anyway, so maybe we can all take a break from the demons until tonight."

"I hope you have a lot of food. He eats like a horse," Angel remarked putting a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Dad," he complained, but he didn't move far from Angel's side.

Buffy slid into step on Angel's other side, trying not to feel too guilty that she felt good about this small moment. She couldn't help it though. Soon she'd be asleep in Angel's arms for a little while with Conner and Dawn safe under their roof. Maybe later she'd wake up Angel or Spike. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the dewy air and tried to make it last, pretending for once that it would happen just as she hoped.

*********

Gnash said nothing for a long moment, trying instead to read Tara's intentions from the expressions on her face, but he couldn't read anything. He couldn't read her thoughts either and had long since given up trying. It just went to show that he'd become over-confident recently, falling back on his magic when his powers of perception failed him. It didn't help either that his current target for revenge was so easy to read. What he couldn't glean from reading Spike's mind, he'd seen written all over the vampire's face easily enough. Tara was a different creature entirely. Whatever might've been readable in her expression before the merger was now lost in the face of this new, cool confidence.

She finally spoke. "Of course I'd prefer it if you didn't try to kill anyone, but I know that is likely not an option. So, who can I get you to spare?"

"The boy Xander should be rescued from the dimension he's in fairly soon.  I have no further interest in him."

"And Dawn. You have no reason to bother with her." It wasn't a question, and her tone left no doubt that she wasn't willing to negotiate on that point.

"No. Nothing against the little girl," he acquiesced. There was no need to argue over the little things.

"I'd rather you not kill the vampire," she said.

Gnash narrowed his eyes. "Since he is my main target for revenge, I don't see how you can possibly think I'd agree to that."

"I didn't figure as much, but I thought I'd give it a try," she replied. "I have become somewhat fond of Spike. I also spent a lot of time and energy researching and getting that soul for him. I'd hate to see all that go to waste."

Gnash considered this and decided this was likely the influence of the demon as well as Tara's personal feelings for Spike. Of course the demon would find killing the vampire a waste of a good spell. There was likely still magic involved in keeping the soul and demon bound, and Tapas would find the destruction of such magic unpalatable. "Perhaps I could consider another option, but I will likely try to destroy both the vampire and his Slayer. I also can't promise to spare The Destroyer."

Tara furrowed her brow. "You are speaking of Conner?"

"That may be his name here, but that is not what he is."

Tara sat straighter. "Fine. Just remember to spare Willow, Xander, and Dawn. Anya also has done you no harm, though she is of less concern to me."

"I won't harm the ex-vengeance demon if it can be avoided," Gnash said. "Professional courtesy," he added to explain himself.

"Fine," she said. "I suppose you wish me to create havoc with my new-found powers?"

"It need not be havoc," Gnash acquiesced. "I'm sure you'll find something both entertaining to you and beneficial to me while remaining out of my way."

"And I'm sure you'll let me know if I don't," she replied knowingly. "So, if we are done here…" She rose from her chair.

Gnash stood as well, though he tilted his head just a little. "You aren't going to insist that I not harm Buffy?" He knew he shouldn't have asked, but curiosity usually got the better of him.

"It isn't really necessary," Tara said.

"Meaning you don't care one way or the other?" he asked, though he knew that was likely an incorrect interpretation.

"Meaning that if you go against her, you will lose."

Gnash blinked in confusion. Tara seemed so certain. With all the power he possessed, how could she be so sure? He searched her eyes, looking for any hint of doubt there, but saw none.

"If our business is concluded, I am leaving now," Tara said.

Gnash nodded and walked to the door, opening it for her. "I suspect we will not see each other for a long while."

"That's likely. I have much to do. A lot of time to make up for."

Gnash watched her leave and closed the door. Standing there, he felt unsure. For the first time in a long time, he doubted himself. It didn't make sense. How could she think the Slayer would defeat him? She didn't even know he existed. Then why was it that Tara was so certain? And why was it that he was now worried?

Gnash stared at his home and wondered just what he should do next. Maybe it was time to play his trump card.

*********

Instinctively Xander flinched when he heard the electric crackle and saw the flash of light, expecting yet another victim for Angelus and yet another round of feeling useless for himself. What he didn't expect was the sound of his name, rough and almost breathless.

"Xander."

He looked up, startled to see Anya. Instinctively, he knew he wasn't the only one aware of her presence. He threw himself across her partially raised body, knocking her back down flat as he covered her.

She grunted a bit, then complained, "Xander what are you…"

A pressure followed by a loud buzzing and a horrendous snarl cut her off short as Angelus reached them only to come in contact with Xander's barrier. The pressure lifted as he flung himself away from the pair on the ground.

"You can't keep this up long, boy," Angelus bellowed then moved some distance away to wait.

Squirming, Anya pushed at his chest. "What was that, and please, I'm all achy from the dimension traveling."

"An, I'm going to push up on my arms, but stay put okay? Trust me on this." He waited for her to nod, before lifting himself up onto his elbows.

"But now you are going to explain right?"

"Right," he said. "God, An I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, but wait… A demon didn't send you here, did it?" His stomach lurched, his momentary joy cut short by the thought that she was the next intended dinner for Angelus. He didn't think he could live if it meant he might eventually lose his fight to protect her, only to see her violated and murdered.

"No, Willow sent me here to get you out."

"Oh, Thank God. I wasn't sure how much longer I could spend here with that monster."

"The one that plowed into us, but was somehow repelled?"

"Yes. It's Angelus," he informed her.

"Angelus? But what is he doing here with you of all places? This can't be coincidence."

"No, it's not. And it's something we'll definitely have to consider later, but right now, I need to know what the plan is, because eventually he'll start trying to think of how to get you away from me."

Anya took a breath. "Right. I think my head is starting to feel a little less like someone is banging it inside a drum, so I'll give you the short version." She wiggled again, extracting a rock from behind her back and shoving it away from her. She sighed in relief. "Okay, Willow's the one with the big power, so she's making with the magic at home. I'm linked to her through this." She held up a strange looking metal disc that was connected to a chain around her neck. "I can only supply a little magic myself, because this place holds little magic energy."

Xander shot a wary glance over towards Angelus, making sure he was far enough away not to hear them. "We better talk softly. If he gets wind of what we are doing…"

"Right, we don't want him tagging along," she concluded.

"And I might have a little magic energy myself," he told her, indicating his own strange adornment with a little awkward shifting to reach it, making sure to keep his weight off of her at the same time. "This is what keeps my barrier working to keep Angelus from hurting me."

Anya brought her hand up to touch the glass orb. "Clever. Our enemy is very adept at magic. Oh," she said suddenly. Her eyes opened a little wider. In a moment, he felt it too, a persistent thrumming that vibrated their bodies. "Willow's starting to get through," she said. "This may be unpleasant, but we'll get you home." She smiled at him. "So it will all be worth it."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

She blushed lightly, making her look beautiful despite her disheveled locks and smudged face. "Maybe," she breathed, "but don't let that stop you."

"You are amazing, Anya."

They said little else, instead looking at each other and trying to ignore the constant and increasing vibrations that indicated the gathering magic. Xander only hoped it wouldn't get too uncomfortable and that Angelus wouldn't do something before it could work.

It turned out that one of his hopes was answered. At least Angelus didn't disturb them.

*********

_Okay_, Willow thought. _Pain, but pain can be good. Means I'm still alive. The magic didn't rip me apart. Oh, and look Xander is here._ She smiled and lifted herself slightly from where she'd fallen to the floor, propping herself on her elbows, and trying to keep down her nausea as the room spun in front of her. As her eyes focused again, she noticed the figure leaning against the wall watching her almost casually. Her mouth opening in surprise, she caught her breath. "Tara?"

Anya jerked a bit, her eyes showing that she was bracing for flight even if her body was unlikely to oblige. She was panting heavily, and she clasped at Xander lying on the floor beside her. "No! We just got him back. You can't take him!" she yelled at Tara.

"An, what are you talking about?" Xander asked as he struggled to prop himself up.

"That's not Tara," she hissed softly to him. Xander opened his mouth, but his confused question was cut off by Tara.

"I don't intend to harm him, Anya," she said. "And I'm still Tara." She titled her head and pushed off the wall in a way that reminded Willow of Spike for some reason. "Where do you think you got that last needed boost of energy to get them back here?" She sighed a little. "That was an amazing spell by the way. I felt it even in here." She lightly touched her chest in illustration.

Willow realized now that amongst all the general aches in her body there was a definite tingling, especially at her fingertips, the kind of tingling that came from energy transfer. "Tara?" she asked tentatively. She held a hand out towards her.

"I'm not staying long, Willow. I have a lot to do."

"Don't go," Willow begged.

Except to blink her eyes meaningfully, Tara didn't answer her plea. "The three of you are safe for now, but be careful. Your enemy is powerful, and I can't help you with him unless he breeches our agreement."

Willow tried to get up from her place on the floor, but she was too weak. The spell had really taken its toll on her.

"The orb wasn't random? It was related to an enemy?" Anya asked. She looked at Xander, then back to Tara. "Xander's disappearance too, I bet."

"It's all related, even more than you realize. Think long and hard. What you do in the days to come will be very important. I can't tell you much more than that. This is very different from anything you've faced. There's no apocalypse here. The motivations are much more personal."

"Revenge," Anya said knowingly. There was no question in her tone at all, and when Willow looked at her, Anya's face was sure. Vengeance she understood well, after all.

Tara took a deep breath and moved towards the exit.

"Tara, please."

"I can't stay, Willow. Don't ask me to. For once, don't try to hold me."

"I wouldn't…" Her voice caught. "I'm so sorry. I should never have…"

"No, you shouldn't have, but don't be sorry. I'm not." She lifted her head and squared her shoulders, giving Willow a slight smile. Without another word, she left the training room and then the Magic Box.

Xander continued to stare at the door, his expression one of shock and confusion that explained his unusual silence. Anya's expression showed annoyance.

Willow felt only loss and a nagging fear. Seeing Tara that way was somehow more disconcerting than seeing her possessed, because much of that… presence had been Tara. And she was perfectly comfortable with her new condition. Willow saw that clearly. How would they save Tara if she didn't want to be saved?

"I think we lost her," Anya said, not realizing she was cruelly cutting away all of Willow's last, thin shreds of hope.

Willow's throat constricted. She hated it when Anya was right.

*********

From the comfort of his home, Gnash watched the reunion with interest. He supposed he couldn't begrudge his new partial ally a small slip or two. Besides he did want Anya to return safely. He would let them have this moment. The witch was obviously drained, and it would take her some time to regain her strength. That made this the perfect time for him to act, while she had no resources to track his magic. They would have no idea that he'd be bringing Angelus back.

Sure they had this moment. But the next was his.

TBC


	11. Inner Strengths and Weaknesses

**Author's Notes:** I have no good excuse for the delay in this chapter. Let's hope I get better at being less late. Since I am so happy to actually have a new chapter, I'm getting it right out here. It may have changes in the future. I'll let you know about anything major.

**Summary:** Previously, Gnash met his new ally Tara, now merged with the demon Tapas. Spike flirted with Buffy while Conner convinced her to let him stay at her house rather than the mansion. Anya and Willow brought Xander home from the hell-dimension with a little unexpected help from Tara. Willow met the new Tara and was worried that she had lost her for good.

**Chapter 10: Inner Strengths and Weaknesses**

It was time. Well, more precisely, it was the only good time. Eventually Willow would regain her power and restore the spell she'd use to track magic events. Gnash didn't know how long he had before that happened, so he couldn't wait around hoping it would be a while. Angelus might not be totally ready, but nonetheless, Gnash would have to bring him back now. He sighed tiredly. The change in his plans necessitated a slight change in his motis operandi and that included less rest for him. Instead of bringing Angelus another meal, he'd leave the meal here, and Angelus could eat when he'd recovered from the dimensional travel. That had dictated preparing a room where no one outside would be able to hear anything and where the vampire could be contained until Gnash thought he was fit enough to leave.

Securing the woman's wrists, he tested the strength of the chains. Good, they'd do. Gnash wasn't in the mood to be here when she woke up, not really being in the mood to hear a good scream any more today. He had enough to worry about. He had to decide the best way to get Angelus here. It was one thing to send someone to another dimension; it was quite another thing to summon them from one, especially one without any magic energy. No, he'd have to do this the hard way. He'd have to go there, carry something to contain his magic, and drag Angelus back with him. He didn't anticipate the vampire would go quietly either, though he'd think graciousness should count for something. Well, that was vampires for you. Grace applied to their movements only.

Gnash decided maybe he'd take a spell to render Angelus unconscious as well. That would make getting him back here and locking him in easier. Problem solved. Securing the door to the makeshift storage for his new ally, Gnash smiled. Time to get to work.

The front door swung open before Buffy could fit the key in the lock. A soft, yellow glow poured out onto the porch, bathing them in light. It seemed almost serene, well for about a second anyway.

"Where've you been? Willow's been calling and calling. Because they got Xander back! But I think something's wrong. Not with Xander. It's something else. Oh, but don't call, 'cause they went home, and Willow said she'll tell you about it tomorrow when she gets some rest, because you know, tired from the spell. And it's late anyway, and no more deadline, because Xander's back! And oh, who is this?"

Buffy looked at Dawn in the doorway, and a slight smile crept onto her face. "I'm impressed," she teased. "I don't think you took a break once during that entire thing. Good use of hand gestures, too. And this is Angel's son, Conner. He'll be staying here for a while."

Dawn looked Conner over and smiled. "Cool," she breathed, and then as if catching herself she added with a shrug, "I mean, yeah sure."

Angel shifted his weight on the step, reminding Buffy that he was there. Sometimes she forgot how quiet he was. Spike would've made some snide comment by now, wondering if Dawn was going to let him in or did she plan to toast marshmallows over him when he burst into flames. All Angel did was cast his eyes to the horizon, assessing how much time he had before sunrise.

"Dawn, as nice as it is outside, we need to come in. The sun's gonna be up," she reminded her sister on Angel's behalf.

Dawn shook her head, tearing her gaze away from Conner. She seemed to look at Buffy a moment before she actually processed what she said. "Oh, yeah right, you have to come inside. Does Conner need an invite?" she asked.

"He's not a vampire," Buffy assured her.

"Well, come on in anyway," Dawn said as she moved aside. Then she furrowed her forehead before widening her eyes a bit. "Not that I'm disappointed you're not a vampire or anything, 'cuz well, that's Buffy's thing not mine. Not that there's anything wrong with it. It's just that well, being Angel's son and all I assumed…"

Buffy put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let me guess. You got into the coffee again?" she kidded her.

"I wanted to tell you the good news, so I needed caffeine to stay up," Dawn confirmed. She gave Buffy a sheepish grin before extracting herself from the sisterly contact. She closed the door now that Angel and Conner were inside, locking it immediately out of habit.

"Well, thank you," Buffy told her. "I'm glad you told me, and I'm _really_ glad that Xander is back, but now we have to get cleaned up, because Conner was the only one who got to totally wash up at our mansion detour. And whatever Willow has to tell us, I'm sure I won't want to be tired for it, so some sleep is in order. For you too."

"Okay, but now I'm not sure I can sleep ever again," Dawn lamented.

"Coffee is evil," Conner said.

"I think you may be right," Dawn replied.

"No, really," he teased with a small smile. "It all comes from an evil hell dimension. How else would you explain Starbucks?"

Dawn gave him a wide-eyed "you're kidding" look before she figured out that he was joking.

Buffy smiled and felt her heart melt at the insane cuteness of it all. "Why don't you and Conner go into the kitchen and find him something to eat while I fix up the guest room."

"Okay," Dawn said as she headed for the kitchen. "It's this way." She turned back over her shoulder to throw a "Hey Angel, hey Spike," in Angel's direction, as she pushed the kitchen door open.

"Let me take your stuff upstairs," Angel offered, and Conner nodded, handing over his weapons bag and pack of clothes, before following Dawn lazily into the kitchen.

"And no chocolate puffs," Buffy called after her sister.

"As if!" Dawn almost wailed in teenage embarrassment, and Buffy grinned, imagining much eye rolling and maligning of her character behind the kitchen walls.

Angel shook his head, his gaze on the kitchen door. "I see trouble."

"Aw come, on it's cute," Buffy said with a mock pout.

Angel couldn't help but give a small smile. "Which leads to trouble." Then he put on a more serious expression. "I'll make sure to talk to him. Conner's not exactly your average boy, and…"

"Oh? Actually, I think the favored pastime of killing demons kinda gave that away," she teased as she headed for the stairs. "But that's okay. Dawn has me for a sister. She's not a clueless in that area. Not to mention she was friends with Spike even _before_ he and you shared a soul." She looked meaningfully over her shoulder at Angel as he followed her up the stairs.

Angel appeared to be contemplating that disturbing bit of info. "Hmm. Maybe it's Conner I should worry about."

Smiling, Buffy shook her head and dug into the linen closet, extracting some clean sheets. Angel followed her into the bedroom, watching her as she put them on and helping her tuck the corners. When his eyes met hers, serious and concerned, she closed her own eyes to break the gaze. "Don't. Not tonight, okay?" She didn't want to think about Angelus right now and maybe, just maybe, if he didn't say it, she could forget again. At least for a little while.

The sun rose gracefully over a nature park in a less populated part of town. An old oak towered over the hilltop clearing, coloring the tall, wild grass below with long, jagged patterns. The shadows might've been fuller and smoother if the tree had been healthy, but the gnarled, old thing had no leaves, and the bark was falling away; death marring an otherwise perfect scene. Tara stared, supposing that in its own way, the dead tree was beautiful, but it wouldn't last. It didn't belong here. In a different landscape, this tree would be perfect: a home for woodpeckers and raccoons. Here though, it only would be torn down, it's decaying, falling branches a potential hazard to patrons of the hilltop park. Looking at the painted orange "X" on its trunk, Tara made her decision. This tree had too much of a story to let it end.

She closed her eyes and imagined the tree as it might've been not too long ago with green, full leaves and a strong trunk. Its limbs would stretch towards the sky, and its roots would reach deep into the earth. The bark she wouldn't imagine as new though. She'd rather keep it weathered, including the scattered imperfections and scars left as remembrances by lovers past. She wanted to restore life to the tree and give it a chance to remain, not diminish its history. Smiling at her mental picture, Tara took a deep breath and placed her hands on the rough bark. The contact wasn't necessary, but it felt right. She wanted a connection with this once living thing, to feel it come to life again.

As the power gathered around her, she could sense the demon inside her tense with anticipation, the excitement like that of holding an exquisitely wrapped gift in the moment before tearing the paper away. The demon lived for these moments, longing only for her to revel in her magic. Despite sharing her body, Tara felt free. For so long she'd held back, denying herself, afraid to use her full potential for fear that she'd lose herself to darkness. That no longer mattered, the distinction diminished in the face of what good she could do. Would a little darkness matter in the face of so much potential light? Somehow she'd make sure it didn't. And right now, restoring this tree was what she wanted to do. Would it change the world? It was highly unlikely, but someone somewhere would enjoy the shade of this tree or delight in the memory of a carved, heart-shaped message, and that was worth something.

Her demon seemed to agree. Already Tara sensed that he was happiest when she felt good about what she was doing. She knew that she felt it now, even as the power left her body in a painful jolt to enter the trunk of the tree. The hurt was small compared to the feeling of bringing this entity back to life. She let go even more, and the magic energy rushed up the trunk, infusing through the bark and winding its way into each branch. Twigs sprouted and leaves appeared, not completely formed, but as if they were growing from buds then unfurling. Before long, the tree once again stood tall and healthy. Opening her eyes, Tara smiled broadly at the wonder of life she'd created before sinking to the ground. It was getting easier, she could tell, and her recovery would likely be swift, but she wasn't ready to leave. She'd bask here in the glow of rejuvenated life for a bit while her demon enjoyed the afterglow of the magic rush. He wasn't in a hurry either it seemed. Tara decided that maybe they'd get along just fine.

On the other side of town, Angelus woke to an all encompassing ache, groaning as he shifted to his side. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was no longer in that shit-hole of a dimension anymore. The smooth feel of the floor beneath him confirmed it. That also explained his current sorry state. Yes, he remembered this feeling: not that much unlike the last time he'd been whipped through the dimensions. This time, it was likely just one dimension, but somehow his discomfort was the same. He chalked that up to his now returning memory of getting hit full in the chest with some serious magic that knocked him unconscious. He supposed there was a good reason for that, guessing he'd find himself in a nice sturdy cage or locked room. His view when he opened his eyes seemed to confirm that assessment. _Fucking demon_.

He closed his eyes again, imagining all sorts of appropriate revenge on the large, green demon, but he let it fade after a few inventive scenarios. At least he was in Sunnydale. He'd get out of here eventually, and… was that a human he smelled? Nice and ripe and full of fear. Angelus smiled. Maybe Gnash wasn't so bad after all.

Buffy's mouth tightened as she heard Willow's explanation. As a distraction, she tried to think of other emotions while at the same time still listening. She thought of how she felt this morning, knowing that Dawn and Conner were safe. She remembered the peace of falling into a deep sleep and waking to a lovely morning in Angel's arms. Then the day had only gotten better when she'd hugged Xander so tight that he'd complained of her slayer strength. Remembering these things should've helped to soften her emotions, but somehow, they just made her angrier. And it was all Willow's fault. For one brief moment things had been going well. Sure, soon enough, whatever evil had been plotting to hurt them by releasing demons and bringing Angelus back would raise its ugly head and bite them in the ass, but right now it wasn't the evil that was ruining everything. It was Willow, and she'd done it by doing something she'd promised not to do. No matter how Buffy looked at it, it all boiled down to that. She wanted to hold up her hands and say "no more", to make Willow's words stop, but she sat there instead, mesmerized by the badness of what her friend was describing.

Willow was sorry. Willow was devastated. Buffy could hear it in her voice as she tried to explain why she'd done what she had, yet somehow that didn't help. Buffy still felt betrayed, and she felt trapped. Everyone was expecting her to be forgiving, to be comforting. That was what friends were supposed to do, but right now it was taking all of her effort not to scream accusations. Buffy knew they wouldn't help. She wanted to do it anyway. _Didn't you learn anything from dragging me back from heaven? Shouldn't you have at least told someone what you were planning to do? God, are you ever going to learn?_ She managed to scream them in her mind only, her face a closed book.

It wasn't that she didn't understand, because she did, all too well actually. Buffy knew what it was to take on the hero roll, to try to save the day. The difference was she didn't crave it. She even felt guilty about it sometimes when she decided what course of action she thought best, because sometimes, it turned out not to be the case, but did Willow even consider that? Or did she just consider the benefits, imagining how everyone would react when she saved the day? Buffy didn't like thinking this about Willow, but somehow the thoughts wouldn't go away. And she had no one she could tell them too without looking like the bad guy.

"Buffy? Buffy, say something, please."

Buffy blinked, potential answers running through her mind. _What do you want me to say, __Willow__? You're forgiven for maybe ruining __Tara__'s life in a rash attempt to save Xander that turned out to be pointless? You screwed up yet again, but it's okay, because I'm sure you won't do it next time?_ Buffy forced on a sad smile and met Willow's pleading gaze. "We'll get Tara back, Willow. I'm sure you'll find a way."

"I will. I know I will," Willow said. "I'll start researching right now, and I won't stop until I find something."

Taking a long breath through her nose, Buffy gritted her teeth behind her encouraging smile. She forced her jaw to unclench. "I'll help in a little while. There's something I have to do first." She headed for the training room.

Angel's gut instinct told him to follow Buffy. She didn't even notice that he was behind her until she turned to close the door. Seeing him, her eyes flashed with barely suppressed emotion, and something inside Angel responded. Vague memories clouded his brain, and it didn't take Angel long to decide that he would try to handle this himself, but he wouldn't push it. In all likelihood, he would end up bowing out. He loved Buffy, but he knew she was different now. Sometimes a hug and soft words weren't enough anymore. Sometimes she needed to feel flesh pounded beneath her fists, and that was something he couldn't do for her. She wouldn't with him, not entirely. Angel reached behind him and closed the door.

Buffy's eyes shifted towards the back door of the training room. Angel could feel her tension in the air between them. A few quick steps and she'd be outside in the sunlight where he couldn't follow, bottling her emotions inside or taking them out on demons who wouldn't be around to judge her later but wouldn't really be able to help her either. When she made her move, he blocked her path, grabbing her arms. "You did the right thing Buffy." He ignored the vague feeling in his brain that seemed to say "Hogwash!" except in more colorful terms, wishing he could smack Spike upside the head sometimes, but he conceded a bit by adding, "For Willow. Nothing you wanted to say would've been helpful right now. Maybe later when it's not so raw. Maybe then you can talk to her about this."

Buffy crossed her arms beneath his grip. "I suppose you know what I wanted to say, then, hmm?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"And I suppose you think I'm a bitch for wanting to say it? Or a hypocrite maybe?"

_Woah__, woah_, Angel thought, alarm bells ringing in his head. He was way too deep, too fast. He released her arms, letting her feel as if she'd regained some control. "Nothing like that at all. Willow was wrong. I know it, and I know you know it, but telling her that now won't do any good… and that's not what you need to hear right now, because you know all that," he added, because he suddenly knew it was true. This was more than her being mad at Willow. She was mad at herself for being mad at Willow, and very likely no amount of talking was going to alleviate that. He'd done what he could, but it was time for more active measures.

Angel conceded and let Spike forward. Just before he faded, he had a pretty good idea he was going to regret this later, but the best way to get Buffy not to be mad at herself was…

"Screw Willow, pet. She got what she deserved."

Buffy's eyes flashed and she gripped her arms even tighter. "How can you, of all people, say that?" she accused, her eyes furious.

"Easy, cuz it's true." She gritted her teeth in response, holding back, and Spike thought _come on. Don't make me say something I'll regret. Yeah, you don't like that you sometimes have to do this, and yeah, we could likely talk it out if we had a few hours, but believe me this is much less painful. For both of us._ She made another move towards the back door, and Spike was grateful. He wouldn't have to resort to harsh words. He blocked her path. "Ah ah, pet. I'm not gonna let you do that. We'll either talk this out, or we'll do it the easy way."

That earned him a surprised look, and her hands moved to her hips. "You'd rather I knock you senseless than talk this out?"

"Well, yeah, and this surprises you, pet?" He arched an eyebrow at her, and feeling confident that he had her attention for the moment, he took a step back. "If I had my druthers between a long, drawn out, potentially mushy, mamby pamby conversation and a good, knock down drag out, well come on, which do you really think I'd choose?" He snorted. "Talking on and on is the poofter's thing. I can bring him back if you like. I'll just go back in there and think of something more interesting. Like paint drying."

Spike was surprised to see her smile at this before she crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look. "So my pain is boring to you, huh?"

"Never said that, pet. You've got a legitimate beef here. 's just talking's not what's gonna do it for you right now, and seeing as it's daylight with no vamps to slay…"

He titled his head over towards the large punching bag. "Come on. It's okay. I won't tell a soul." He leaned toward her conspiratorially as he said the last.

"You're a jerk, Spike," she huffed, but she stomped over to the punching bag anyway.

He took his position behind the bag, holding it for her. "That I am, love. That I am."

In his own, secluded room, Angelus looked over his newest potential meal. Still unconscious, the girl lay against the wall haphazardly, her manacled wrists hanging limply by her sides. Though he did enjoy screaming, crying, pleading, he was glad for the moment that she was asleep. He could study her this way. The girl bore a partial resemblance to _her_. She was a bit too tall and curvy, but the blond hair, the thin frame, and the feminine attire all reminded him of his former lover. No, not his former lover, not by choice anyway. He'd been there all right, but he'd had no say in the act itself, the soft caresses, and the lovelorn whispers. The thought of it now made him want to shudder, but then again, the result hadn't been so bad, not at all.

Hunching down beside her to take a closer look, he traced his hands in the air over her form, first her hair then her arm, waist, hip, and lastly her leg. Feeling her warmth, watching her breathing slowly, and hearing her blood pulsing through her veins, Angelus wanted nothing more than to tear into her flesh and drink, but he wouldn't. He'd wait until she woke, and even the he'd be patient when she did, because… Taking a startled breath, a smile drew across his lips as it came to him. She looked enough like her that he could pretend. He could act out what he planned to do to her, and he planned no quick and easy end for Buffy Summers. No, he was too much of an artist for that.

Angelus drew back from her, uncurling gracefully. In the corner he located the basin of water, soap, and a wash cloth that he'd seen in his earlier look at his prison. Clean clothes sat beside them. Listening always for any change in the girl's breathing that might indicate she was waking, he set about cleaning himself up. Not needing to see for such a menial, often preformed task, he closed his eyes and imagined. Pain was too ordinary, something Buffy knew already, something she'd expect. Maybe later there would be pain, but first… First he'd make her face one of her deepest, darkest secrets: that she'd want him still. Sure Angel was there with her now, but he didn't look like her Angel. Her Angel was dark, tall, broad, and could wrap his body around hers in a protective embrace that his useless get never could. He could make her want that again, make her quiver with desire. She'd know it was him, Angelus, and he'd never want her to forget that part, but he'd be so soft, so persuasive that her body wouldn't care.

It would take planning, and likely she'd struggle at first, but once he got his arms around her, pinning her, he'd look her in the eyes with such sincerity that she'd hesitate, just for that crucial moment. He'd move in, whisper in her ear. _Shh__, I'm not going to hurt you, Buffy. We don't have to fight anymore._ A hand would tentatively loosen its grip and caress her arm._ You must know I only fought you, because I didn't want to face how much I wanted you, but I don't want to fight it anymore._ A shivering kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear, another to her neck, listening to that fearful intake of breath in anticipation of a bite that wouldn't come, not yet. _You know I'm part of him. And you know this is what you want, what you need. He's not enough for you._ The hand would slowly slide from her arm to brush the side of her breast. _You're so beautiful. I can be soft for you, Buffy._ And he would at first, too. Yes, it would be difficult, but one must suffer a little for great art, and this would be a masterpiece.

The seduction would have to be complete. He'd have to be inside her with her quivering around him, crying out as she came before he would even let his true face forward. If he did it right, she'd have no way to stop herself. She'd be helpless against her body's reaction, and he'd watch her expression as she began to truly realize that it was him, Angelus the demon bringing her this pleasure, that it was always a demon she wanted. Then he'd give the final blow, watch her eyes close as his fingers traced that mark on her neck, his lips following soon after. _This is what you need. This is what he can't give you, and you must know, Buffy, somewhere deep inside, that it was me last time who drank from your sweet, heated skin. It was me who brought you that pleasure_. Then he'd slide his fangs into her neck, make her find release again, and tear away any chance for her to hide from the awful truth that she did want him. No more gentle after that. He'd make sure she knew it was him who was having her, not her gentle Angel, and he'd make sure she enjoyed every moment of painful pleasure.

Turning her would almost be an afterthought after such an exquisite torment, but he'd make sure that would be memorable too. It might have been a long time since he made Drusilla, but he still remembered how. After the seduction, breaking her the rest of the way should be easy. He let the image fade away.

It took Angelus a moment to realize that his hands had finished washing himself a few moments ago. He opened his eyes and rung the cloth, setting it beside the basin before he slid into the clean clothes. _Perfect timing_. The girl was beginning to wake. He put on his angelic face and went to her, holding up a placating hand as she asked fretfully, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm stuck here too, but we're okay for now, I think. The demon's gone."

"Are you sure?" her eyes were pleading. She wanted so much for his words to be true. He could see it in her eyes and in her trembling body.

He moved closer, placing strong, soothing hands on her arms, drawing her into a protective hug. She hesitated at first, tensing, but then gave in to the promise of his comfort. He turned his face slightly to whisper softly in her ear "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Spike knew he should go back in quietly, but he didn't want to yet. He wanted to bask in the glow of this moment. After several rounds with the punching bag, he'd instigated a fight. To someone who didn't know Buffy as well, it might've appeared that the punching bag was enough, but Spike did know better. Sure she'd let out some grunted complaints as she threw punch after punch, but she'd needed more than that. He gave her an excuse to hit him, saying something about maybe she was just afraid to let Willow know how she _really_ felt about her. That'd earned him a "how dare you pretend to know how I feel about Willow?" It got a little ugly after that, but thankfully not too bad. A brilliant shag of course followed the brawl. The tears that came after somewhat surprised him, but he was glad that she'd finally let out her grief for Tara.

He held her now, one arm around her shoulders as she lay against him, limp and tired. He could see a nice bruise or two forming on his forearm from defensive blocks. For some reason, he always fancied that a couple of bruises looked good on him, made him look all manly and straight from a brawl. That it would bug Angel didn't hurt either.

Glancing down at her, he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He really didn't want to leave her, but he supposed he had to. "You'll have to talk to Willow sometime later, love," he said into her hair.

"I know," she said with only slight annoyance at his breaking the silence. "But I'm good for now. Thanks."

"Anytime, pet."

"I really shouldn't solve my anger issues by hitting things, you know." She looked at him. "So it's actually bad for you to encourage me."

Spike snorted. "You keep talking like you're a normal girl. You do your best slaying when you're mad as hell. 'Sides what fun would that be for me?"

Titling her face up, she smirked at him. "Oh, so it's a charity thing then? Giving the vampire a much needed pounding?"

Spike raised his eyebrows and ground himself against her hip. "Thas right. It'd be cruel not to give the vamp his necessary pounding."

Buffy smacked him in the chest. "Pig." She made a show of snuggling into him before looking back into his ridged face. "You're still here?" she teased.

"Not much longer," he admitted somewhat sadly.

She lost her smile then. "Sorry."

"'s okay. I've overstayed as it is."

She turned more towards him, planting a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"'Sides, 've had enough mushy stuff to last me quite a while. Time to let Mr. Brody Pants take over and deal with all that."

She gave him an "oh, yeah" expression, eyebrows raised, before she smiled. "You're lucky that I know you're lying. Bye Spike."

"Bye, pet. Knock 'em dead. I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

Spike reluctantly let himself fade into the background.

Gnash frowned curiously as he looked at the scene his statue was showing him. He had to admit that he hadn't entirely figured Angelus out just yet. He knew how brutal the vampire could be. He'd seen the evidence of one victim's destruction and watched with great interest another's demise. The vision might've been grainy considering it was another dimension, and there was no sound, but it was definitely nothing like the slow seduction he was witnessing now. What was the vampire doing, and why did he seem to be whispering things that the girl couldn't hear along with the intelligible endearments?

Gnash was sure this must only be a ruse of some kind. He certainly wouldn't… Well he was wrong again. The vampire was definitely going to take the woman, and it looked for all the world like she was willing. He'd heard of a vampire's ability to mesmerize his prey, but this was the first time he'd seen it in effect. If anything, Gnash would say Angelus was being gentle, attentive. It wasn't long before the woman was moaning. Then just as Gnash was afraid it was going to get boring, he saw the vampire's face change. The girl still had her eyes closed, her mouth open in her exclamation of climax, but when she opened her eyes, Gnash snickered at the delightful expression of horror that bloomed there. Her body froze. Her scream was strangled and weak, her lungs unable to get the necessary air. Then Angelus struck, burying his fangs in her trembling body.

Gnash let the image fade, so the vampire could finish his meal in peace. Leaning back, he smiled. Even a demon such as himself could appreciate the subtle beauty of that death. He couldn't wait to let Angelus loose on his enemies, wondering if similar horrors were in store for the Slayer and her gang. He certainly hoped so. Now, though, he had to rest up and prepare for the next part of his plan. For that, he needed more demons. Tired but full of anticipation, he rose from his table and went to get a good evening's rest. Tomorrow he'd start fresh, and soon all of Sunnydale would pay the price.

TBC


	12. Arrivals

**Author's Notes:** Though it may not seem like it, I am still here. This will be finished eventually. I'm posting this chapter with the reservation that there might be minor changes in the future. This chapter's for you **vamp**, because you asked so nicely. And on we go…

**Chapter 11: Arrivals**

It started as a small crack, just a fissure really, zigzagging its way a short distance along the ground. Only a slight parting of winter stressed grass signaled its arrival, barely out of the ordinary for an area prone to drying weather. There was little sound at first. Not that there would've been anyone to hear it if there had been. The park was deserted at this time of day, being too early in the morning even for joggers, or at least for joggers who weren't foolish enough to chance the pre-dawn hours. Though close to sunrise, the shadows still might hide that reckless or desperate vampire willing to tempt the impending dawn for a meal.

Had someone been that foolish, he might've seen the harsh glow begin to pour from the now expanding crack in the ground and heard the beginnings of a rumbling deep beneath the earth as if signaling some waking giant who'd just rolled over and taken that first rough breath before lurching from its bed. He might've heard that rumbling grow into a disturbing roar of sound as the tear expanded violently, accompanied by a burst of unearthly light. That likely might've been the last thing the poor unfortunate experienced, because the ground exploded after that. Or more precisely, the underground exploded.

With a thunderous boom, the deep rent threw forth jagged rocks that thudded dully onto the once manicured surface, scarring and denting it, leaving it quaking. The rocks smoldered slightly, smelling of charred earth. Had someone somehow managed to escape the rocks, he likely would've been immobilized by the first sight of a clawed hand reaching through the now gaping hole and scrabbling on the ground for purchase before hauling its owner onto the now illuminated landscape. Red eyes would've matched the eerie red glow of the surroundings and bored into the bystander's gaze, soon to be joined by another set of eyes and another. Roaring with an anger he'd never have heard before, the large, spiny demons would've zeroed in on him and torn him apart. As it was, there was no unfortunate soul for the demons to vent their wrath upon. They roared at the affront and at the approaching dawn.

From his chair in front of his statue, coffee cup in hand, Gnash watched the sight. He marveled at the intensity, the unmitigated rage. Such unrefined demons they were, with no control, but at the same time, so very useful as a distraction. He smiled as more joined their brothers and sisters on the smoldering ground, some turning even on each other as they found nothing else upon which to vent their rage. Gnash guessed they were mad as… well mad as hell and not going to take it anymore. But they'd have to. This breed was not able to move about in daylight, their skin blistering and their eyesight failing in the harsh rays. They'd be good and enraged by the time night fell again.

A last few stragglers joined the more than two dozen already on the surface before the hole closed up with yet another rumble before quieting. Gnash was tired again, almost exhausted actually. All at once, even his coffee cup seemed heavy. The spell to call them had taken most of the strength he'd managed to garner the night before. He'd need an extended rest, preferably in another dimension where time moved more quickly so he wouldn't miss anything here. Likely though, he'd have to stay, because dimension hopping now would be risky. No matter. It had all been worth it. Looking upon the site reflected in the large eyes of his statue and hearing the howls of the demons he'd brought forth, Gnash could only think of one word to describe the sight: beautiful.

------------------------------------

Tara felt it building slowly at first: a nagging sensation that woke her from sleep in the early hours of the morning. It was actually Tapas who had woken her. Her demon seemed to be attuned to magic energy. He could often sense it even from a distance, and she supposed that made sense for a demon whose purpose was to feed off of magical energy. For him, sensing magic was likely as natural as her using her sense of sight, sound, or smell.

It was the second time in a little over a day that he'd sensed such strong magic brewing, and she hoped that the crescendo wasn't as bad as that last time. Whatever it had been last time was dark, bad. Tapas, being a demon, didn't seem to care so much that the magic was dark and evil. Any magic excited him, got his senses going. Tara though, was disturbed by the feelings the dark magic had stirred in her. Knowing where the magic had likely come from had only made the feeling worse. Presently the sensation was growing and Tara started to breathe more heavily. Gripping the comforter beneath her hands, she closed her eyes and tried to prepare. This was going to be bad, even worse than last time. This she could tell already. Tapas was humming, practically buzzing in anticipation, and his frustration at not being closer to the action left a physical imprint on her senses, making her shake with the discomfort. All she could do was brace herself and wait. Despite her efforts though, Tara wasn't prepared for the feeling of the negative power that exploded into her senses as the magic reached its peak. She cried out as it tore through her, receiving vague sensations of where the energy had come from and instinctively knowing that most of it was not from this plane or dimension.

The aftermath left her panting and momentarily weakened. It also left her scared. Whatever this spell had done it was beyond the usual bad and well into extremely dangerous. This time she would have to warn someone. She couldn't tell them everything: this she'd found out recently. Her merger with Tapas had come with certain instructions and restrictions built in, the first being her meeting with Gnash when she'd first merged, but more importantly, she was unable to tell anyone of his identity. She couldn't even write it down. She only hoped it didn't restrict her from warning others of the potential dangers he posed. Tara guessed that there was only one way to find out.

------------------------------------

Monday morning arrived for Dawn with a blast of her alarm clock. Her response was to smack the snooze button. On the second smack, she was starting to be a little more coherent. _Okay who put the lame country station on_, she thought. _Monday is bad enough without having to listen to that. Oh, my girlfriend is cheating on me, how dire. Try dealing with a hell god trying to kill you, your mother dying, and your sister sacrificing herself to save you and the world, then you'll really have some blues to sing about. _She managed to drift off again just in time for the alarm to go off after the appointed nine minutes. Groaning, she silenced the strains of a twanging guitar, threw the covers off, and headed for her dresser to retrieve something to wear.

Thank goodness it was almost time for winter break. She wasn't sure she could deal with both approaching evil and the horror that was Geometry at the same time. Banging open drawers, she grabbed underwear, socks, shirt, and slacks almost at random, uncharacteristically uncaring as to whether or not her outfit was acceptable by high school social standards. Selecting something functional, she threw them on the bed. She was almost out into the hall before she remembered that they had a house guest and that traveling back to her room in only a towel might lead to trauma-inducing embarrassment if Angel's son happened to appear in the hallway. Relieved at avoiding the potential disaster, she dug into her closet, looking for a robe which she hoped would fit her well enough to cover everything that should be covered and yet somehow not look like something a grandma might wear, because in that case she'd almost rather chance the towel. After almost half her wardrobe ended up on her closet floor, she finally located something. She glanced at the clock. It had the nerve to actually point out that it was later while the lavender color of the robe was mocking her. Maybe she should just take her clothes with her and dress in the bathroom, even though that would mean she'd likely be sticky from the steam from the shower. _No, take the stupid robe_, she told herself.

Getting ready for school really shouldn't be this complicated. She lived through demon attacks, vampires abducting her, and crazy hell-gods. Why was getting herself dressed driving her crazy? Dawn finally closed the bathroom door, somehow feeling a sense of victory. As she turned the water on and let the spray beat down on her head, she thought, _Geesh__ am I lame. Big important key here, and yet I still end up a loser teenager that has to go to school._ She finished her shower and dried off, stopping to look at herself in the mirror. Yup, there was a big zit on her chin. Maybe with any luck, the apocalypse would happen before the homeroom bell rang.

After brushing her hair and dressing, she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, almost colliding with Conner in the doorway. Quick reflexes had allowed him to move to the side. "Sorry," she said. "School."

"My condolences," he replied. "From what I've heard about high school, I'd rather be fighting demons."

Dawn went over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal. "Well, I've heard that you're good at it. Fighting demons, I mean." Conner shrugged a little: no go there. Darn and she was bad at this. How could she be expected to keep up the conversation? "Speaking of which, I didn't expect you'd be up so early this morning. With all the demon slaying the night before last. You've got an excuse to sleep in."

He shrugged again. "I got enough sleep yesterday. Besides I was hungry."

_No surprise there_, Dawn mused. The boy could definitely eat. She now noticed the cold piece of pizza on a napkin on the kitchen bar with a few bites out of it. He picked it up again and started munching. Dawn almost rolled her eyes as she dug into the refrigerator for the milk. What was it with men and cold pizza? The cheese got all congealed and stuff. It was so easy just to pop it in the microwave. Well at least he wasn't dunking it in a mug of blood. "Milk?" she asked him, since she had it out anyway. Conner nodded, so she poured him a glass.

"Thanks."

"Where is everyone?" Dawn finally asked. She realized that she didn't hear anything upstairs, and Buffy should be getting ready to go to school with her by now. Momentarily abandoning her cereal, she poked her head up the stairway. "Buffy!" she yelled. "Buffy are you up there?" She giggled when she heard a muffled "crap" that indicated her sister had overslept, something that seemed to happen a lot when Angel and Spike were visiting. _Good. Someone else can fret about getting ready for school._ "What are you going to do today?" she asked Conner as she returned to the kitchen.

"That depends. It'll likely involve killing something though," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well, my day involves Geometry. Yours sounds better."

They ate in slightly awkward quiet, listening to and sometimes commenting on the clomping footsteps and hurried movements from upstairs that indicated Buffy was getting ready. Dawn always wondered how her sister ever snuck up on vampires if she sounded like _that_ in the morning.

Finally Buffy came rushing down the stairs, dressed in something suitably business-like and doing battle with her hair. "Hah!" she announced as she heard the knock on the door. "Didn't think I'd make it, did ya?"

"Well, you might not've if I hadn't woken you."

Buffy pouted as she opened the door for Xander. "I was awake." She moved to the side to let him into the living room.

"I come bearing breakfast of the disgusting variety," Xander said with amusement as he held out a bag with a heavily rolled edge.

"There's fresh blood in the fridge!" Buffy called up the stairs as she took the package from Xander. "Thanks," she told him. "All the slayage and minor disasters recently didn't leave me much time to go shopping."

"Evil doesn't take winter holiday," he commiserated.

Buffy rushed to the kitchen to put the blood in the refrigerator, calling over her shoulder "Do you have your book bag, Dawn?"

"Present and accounted for." She considered pointing out that she always had her book bag, and that Buffy was the one who tended to forget things that weren't of the weapony variety, but in Buffy's hurried state this morning, it likely would've been a snark wasted on deaf ears. Better to save it for when it would be appreciated. She heard Buffy saying good morning and good bye type stuff to Conner in the kitchen before returning and heading out the door.

Her sister's haste left her and Xander to catch up. Dawn was never sure how Buffy managed that. No matter how behind or late she might be, somehow Buffy always made it to the car first. "We don't want to be late," she called from the front seat and strapped herself in.

Dawn could only shake her head and share a knowing look with Xander. "Don't worry, Buff, we've got plenty of time." He always said that, but for today at least, Dawn agreed that it was true.

------------------------------------

Angel stared at the woman in the doorway, trying to assimilate what he was sensing. This was Tara, but at the same time it wasn't, or at least it wasn't only Tara. Something else occupied her body. The difference wouldn't be so obvious to a human observer, but he could clearly sense the demon in the woman, could smell the scent of it. It was a male demon actually, which Angel somehow found curious, because the demon seemed to be quite comfortable in the very feminine body and almost exuded a fondness for his human host. _Just as cozy as my own little demon is inside this shared body_, he mused, and saw a smile come to the lips of his guest.

"This is why I came to see you," she said. "May I come in?"

Angel knew it was because of her manners that she asked. Despite the demon, Tara wasn't a vampire, and she still had her soul. She didn't need either an invitation or an exemption from the protection spell. He frowned a little as he assessed her first statement. It was as if she had read his mind or had at least sensed his emotions, something most beings couldn't do. "Are you sure you don't want to talk with Buffy or Willow?" Even as he asked, he moved aside to let her enter.

Tara nodded as she stepped inside. She sat on the living room chair before answering his question more completely. "I'm trying to minimize my contact with the others right now." She took a deep breath and kept eye contact. "When they look at me, I see sadness and regret, maybe even pity. It hurts to see that, because I can't explain what's happened to me in a way that they'll understand, but I think you understand."

Angel regarded Tara thoughtfully as she spoke. Most of what he knew of this woman came from Spike's memories: vague images that flashed through his mind, some old but most, more recent. There was also a general sense of fondness, gratitude, respect, and concern coming from his demon now. Spike never was able to stick to just one or even two emotions at a time, something Angel was learning to get used to, albeit slowly.

"You can tell him that I'm alright," she said, and Angel was sure now that Tara was able to sense at least his emotions.

"He heard you."

Tara nodded. "I better tell you what I have to say, because it's important." Her smile faded. "Something terrible happened just before dawn today. Whatever it was happened because of some very powerful magic. The magic is what I, or actually Tapas, sensed. That and the darkness involved, though I seem to be more sensitive to that part. I'm not sure exactly what took place, but the energy is not all from here, and it's definitely not positive."

She'd touched her head lightly as she spoke the demon's name, and Angel noted how similar her action was to Buffy's or his own when speaking of Spike. Tara didn't even seem to be aware of doing it. Angel wasn't sure if that was comforting or disturbing. His brow furrowed, as he assessed what she'd said. "What do you mean by the energy not all being from here?" He had a pretty good idea, but he had to ask. He had to be sure.

"Something or somethings were called from another dimension. I know who's involved. I can feel that much, and you'll have to believe me when I say that the faster you act, the better."

"Who is it?" Angel asked. "Are they the same one who wants to bring back Angelus?"

"Yes, and not exactly a 'who'. A demon."

"What kind of demon?" Angel asked, his tone becoming dark. His hands clenched into fists at his side.

Tara shook her head. "I can't tell you that. There's magic preventing me from saying anything about the identity. Even my magic can't break that. It was built in as part of my merging."

Angel started a bit. "What happened to you is part of this?" As Tara nodded in affirmation of what Angel instinctively knew, his hands unclenched, and he ran one nervously through his hair. How long had this enemy been planning this and just how far was he or she going to go? And more importantly: why?

Tara looked at him gravely. "You can't understand this being's motives. There is some revenge involved, but it has grown beyond that. It's now become more because…"

Angel scoffed and finished for her. "Because he can." He knew now for certain it was a he, though he didn't know exactly why. He knew that females were surely capable. Darla had been his very own example after all, Angelus' teacher in the art of evil, and often there was no such mind as devious and long-planning as that of a woman who felt she'd been wronged, but the brutality of this… It was a he, Angel was sure. And this demon had tasted the power in the act: the power that came from completely turning lives inside out bit by bit.

Tara had been wrong. Angel understood the motives all too well. He had the memories to remind him branded into his soul, and soon the one who gave him those memories would be part of it: a perfect counterpart to the demon who'd bring him back. Two monsters with the desire to make destruction an art form. His thoughts came to a halt as he saw Tara softly shake her head.

"I see you do understand after all, but you have one thing wrong."

"What is that?" he asked warily.

"This demon isn't bringing Angelus…"

The realization hit Angel like an oncoming train. "Angelus is already here."

------------------------------------

He stood amongst the many shadows left by the retreating rays of the late afternoon sun. It was winter here, he could tell, not because of the temperature really, but because the sun never quite got as high as it did in summer, as if it just didn't have the energy to rise full in the sky. That was fine with him. It made it easier to get a closer look.

He didn't know why Gnash had all of a sudden come to his locked door and opened it without a word, but Angelus really didn't care. He hadn't even looked for the scaly demon when he'd opened the heavy door to find nothing behind it but an empty warehouse. Maybe he'd find him later. Right now, he wanted a head start, because this was going to take careful planning, especially now, since he wasn't up to his full strength yet. It was for that reason he was also starting small. Tonight under the cover of darkness, he'd hunt for a meal, but for now, he needed to use the daylight hours to observe his other prey.

He knew he wasn't ready yet to follow _her_. She would know, and he didn't want to chance a confrontation without an advantage, without some leverage. He shrunk back even farther into the shadows, wondering why Spike felt the need to roam above during the day. He certainly wouldn't be here if he didn't have to be. Even in the shade he felt his skin crawl. But it was necessary, he knew. He'd felt the strong magic around the house on Revello drive without even having to come close. It was protected, and all good little girls would be home and safe inside by dark.

Good little girls did have to go to school though. He smiled as he watched the first few students descend the stairs leading from the high school. With luck, it was early in the school week. He'd come here every day if need be. Every day until he was strong. He remembered the picture. She looked so different from her sister with dark hair and a tall, lanky frame. Somehow though, there was a resemblance, even if it was only because he imagined one.

He stiffened as she emerged from the doorway, his body tingling as he watched her slowly descend the stairs with her long, silky hair shimmering in the light. She talked to some friends, smiling, but this one wasn't as carefree as her sister had been at this age. No, she'd seen much already. She'd be a little bit of a challenge. All the more reason to take this slowly. As he watched her from the shadows, Angelus could sense the old feeling rising within him, the one he'd missed for far too long. _No rushing_, he reminded himself. _Art takes time_. He watched the girl head down the street and into the waning sunlight where he couldn't follow, but that was okay. He didn't need to follow yet. He already had more than enough from this first sight of the young woman. Though she may not be Buffy, Dawn truly was an inspiration. Angelus couldn't wait to turn that inspiration into a work of art.

TBC


	13. Preludes

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay. I'm back.

**Summary:** Previously – Gnash followed bringing Angelus back to Sunnydale with creating a diversion in the form of a bunch of nasty demons. Tara came to terms with her new demon who warned her of the impending danger to her friends. Dawn got ready for school while Conner got ready for a day of demon hunting. Tara warned Angel of the coming disaster. Dawn was unaware of her impending danger in the form of Angelus.

**Chapter 12: Preludes**

He carefully ghosted his fingers over the drawing as if caressing it, but he didn't touch, not wanting to smudge the graphite markings he'd so carefully made. The lines didn't quite capture everything about the girl, he decided. The shine of her hair and lips or the light in her eyes couldn't be wrought in gray, but the rest, it was there. Angelus smiled. _Beautiful_. She really was beautiful and in some ways innocent. Certainly not in the ways of the world: in those disappointments she was quite versed. He could tell that from observing her. But in other ways, Dawn was still oh so innocent and ready to be persuaded. He'd bet that all she'd ever experienced were a few chaste kisses. That was where she would be vulnerable. Maybe she'd like someone to tell her she was lovely, maybe even desirable, perhaps prettier than her sister. Could he use the sibling rivalry card? Younger sisters often fell for such things, desperate for once to be better than their older sister even if they couldn't be first.

Dawn knew what he looked like, though, and Angelus doubted that she'd be easily fooled. No, he was going to have to capture her by force, but he was sure he could make her feel something, even if she resisted. She was naïve. The right touch, the right whisper, and he'd have her whimpering. The coup de gras, though, he'd wait for that until he had an audience to witness the debauchery. Spike would be best, if he could arrange it. Angel would feel badly for the young woman, and likely the requisite guilt – when didn't he feel that – but Spike would be better. His horror, his impotent rage at having to watch, bound, helpless, and preferably wounded while his little Nibblet's virginity was painfully stolen from her: that would be exquisite to see. Turning the girl if he so decided, and likely he would, would be for Buffy's benefit.

Looking towards the window, he could see the dark gold highlights peeking through the scant opening in the dark curtains. Reluctantly, he put his drawing down and rose from the straight backed chair. His musings had been pleasant and had passed the time, but now it was almost time to hunt. Angelus could barely wait. First though, he had to prepare. Staying here in the mansion wasn't an option, because they would look for him here. If not Buffy, then Conner, whose recent presence he could sense, both by scent and by an unidentifiable something that, unnervingly, still told him _son_. And Conner wouldn't be as easily swayed as Buffy by nostalgia into letting him slip by once or twice. The boy had been much too conditioned by Holtz in just the opposite reaction where he was concerned.

Angelus looked around, checking to see if there was anything he wanted to take with him and wishing that he had his coat to conceal a few choice weapons he might want just in case. He'd have to search the mansion for a coat or for smaller weapons that didn't require as much concealment. There was a little time left to do that. Glancing at the drawing on the desk, he wistfully considered leaving it there. Would someone find it? Would they realize what it meant and be properly unnerved? Maybe and most definitely, but he couldn't take the chance. He'd need an advantage on this one, so no letting Buffy or anyone else in on his plan, at least not yet. Regretfully, he folded the drawing and carefully put it in his shirt pocket before turning to search the mansion for useable weapons.

888888888

Conner hadn't expected this. He'd fought more types of demons than he could name in one sitting, but he'd never fought one like this. With an unusual mixture of bulk and swiftness, the demon wielded razor sharp claws and huge fangs with almost equal efficiency. The sharp spines covering its back were simply overkill: not really weapons, but more of an added layer of protection from a rear assault. That was too bad, Conner lamented, because the demon already had enough protection in the front as it was. The heavy skin and thickened plates that covered its body might as well have been armor. Actually it seemed almost worse than that, because instead of being at all vulnerable, the two parts of the demon's hide worked together to make one amazingly protective skin. The thickened hide between the bony plates gave some without being penetrated and allowed the plates some movement so that they didn't shatter if you hit them. They just deflected the blow and shifted a little. That last bit of information Conner had unfortunately come by through experience. That experience almost cost him to lose his arm when his weapon glanced off a shifting plate and became stuck between the monster's body and arm as it clamped the latter down on his blade. That particular axe now lay somewhere on the tunnel floor. The demon had simply ignored it as fell, its fangs and claws being all the weapons it needed.

Dancing back again, Conner pulled a large sword from its sheath on his back and reluctantly moved farther down the subterranean tunnel and away from the daylight which he knew provided some safety. Despite the thickness of its leathery skin, sunlight seemed to do the demon some damage with blisters forming almost immediately. He'd found this out when the demon had first lunged for him. The light also seemed to render the demon almost blind which wasn't surprising considering its strange eyes. The demon's eyes were unusually large, but faced forward like a predator, and Conner had the feeling it could see him very well in the dim light of the underground tunnel.

This was very bad. For the first time in a long time, a fight had gone from amusing to life-threatening. As another claw narrowly missed eviscerating him, leaving a thin bloody tear in both his shirt and the skin across his belly, Conner quickly decided he better consider running. He just wasn't sure how to do so without losing a large and potentially fatal chunk of flesh. He had to reach the sunlight of the tunnel opening, preferably before the sun got any lower in the sky.

Finding an unexpected opening, he scored a vicious stab to one of the creature's eyes before scrabbling back again. The creature roared in pain, its voice echoing loudly off the tunnel walls. Conner struck again, receiving a nasty gash to his shoulder this time, but lancing a likely fatal wound in the creature's other eye. The resulting bellow was even louder and elicited the answering calls of at least a half dozen more demons from a long ways down the tunnel. Conner knew it wouldn't be long before they arrived. Prickly tendrils of fear shattered his last bit of confidence. There was no more time to be careful. He had to go now, before the demon cavalry got there. His current demon still flailing at him blindly, Conner knew he'd probably be injured further if he ran for it now, but also knew he had little choice. Bracing himself for the pain, he leaped and rolled. He felt a searing trail of fire across his left leg as his trajectory brought him within the wounded monster's reach. He rolled through the impact, somersaulting to his feet and running for the sunlight. Blood ran down his leg with the effort and his lungs screamed for air, the unusual adrenaline rush of fear making him need more oxygen than usual. He grabbed for the ladder to the surface, taking one last look at the demon as it toppled to the ground with a sickening thud. On his other side, he could hear the other demons getting closer. He took a quick glance to confirm his assessment. Yes, there were at least half a dozen of them. Then he scrambled up the ladder. At the top, Conner panted heavily as he bandaged his deep leg wound as best he could with one of his sleeves. For the first time in a long while, The Destroyer limped home.

888888888

Angel paced, something he seemed to do more often recently, and he blamed that on Spike. Spike just wasn't as patient as Angelus had been: too much nervous energy. Angel wondered how his boy had ever gotten anything done at all. He growled in frustration and made himself stop. The sun was still out, or he wouldn't be pacing, but in a way the daylight was a good thing. He definitely wanted Buffy home before the sun set, but at the same time, he could go out and warn her if it was already dark. Of course Spike wanted to go out and find Buffy anyway even though it was day. No big surprise there. Angel could tell this even though he heard no coherent thoughts, because his annoying demon was choosing to make an issue out of it at present rather than be quiet. Again, no big surprise there either. Angel closed his eyes and mentally shut the door, the equivalent of smacking Spike upside the head and telling him to shut up. There, now he could actually think straight.

Tara had warned him of two problems, both of potentially equal magnitude. One was more vague and unknown in extent, while the other was very specific and obviously dangerous. Now what did they need to find out? Besides what kind of other dimensional threat was it that they were going to have to deal with, the main questions were how many somethings were called and how strong was Angelus right now? He couldn't have been back for very long, or Tara likely would've warned them sooner. Besides, Angel reasoned, he would've known if Angelus had been back sooner. Now if they only knew what kind of threat…

The door burst open at that moment, saving Angel from further thought, and he shrunk away from the lengthening, but still harmful rays that flooded inside. He expected Buffy, but was surprised to see Conner instead as the door slammed shut. "Dad, we have trouble."

Angel smelled the blood immediately and his eyes swept to take in Conner's limp and his bloodied appearance as the boy met him halfway across the living room. "Conner, are you alright?"

His son waved him off with an impatient gesture. "I'll be fine, but I'm not sure about the rest of Sunnydale tonight."

"What happened?"

"I found demons, but not like any I've seen or fought with before. And I don't know how many, but at least more than a half dozen."

"What do they look like?" As Angel asked, he tried to get Conner to sit down.

"Dad, stop." Conner brushed away his father's hands, indicating the blood that would get on the couch if he sat. "The demon I fought had claws. Big ones. And plates on its body in front, spines in back. It's big, but fast. The only weaknesses I found so far are that sunlight burns its skin quickly and blinds it for a while. Oh and it has big eyes that are vulnerable. Well, if you can get around its long reach to jab it in the eye that is."

"Sounds like you might've found one piece of our information," Angel muttered. He started pulling Conner towards the kitchen to clean him up.

Conner sighed heavily in annoyance, but let himself be led as he asked, "information?"

"Yes. It looks like our enemy has started bringing out the big guns. One of the things that Tara warned me about a little while ago was something or somethings bad were called up from another dimension. Looks like you found the somethings." He didn't elaborate as he started unwrapping Conner's hastily made bandage which once had been his shirt sleeve. "We'll have to get Willow and the gang to research and see if we can find out exactly what these are."

Conner was studying him, Angel could tell. His head was cocked as he watched Angel work, but that wasn't what he was interested in. He was waiting. Conner finally broke the quiet. "And?"

"And?" Angel asked.

"You said one of the things Tara warned you about. What was the other?"

Angel looked up from his bandaging and into Conner's eyes, wondering how someone with so little human contact growing up could read people so well. He wouldn't be able to keep the information from the boy for long, because soon everyone would have to know. Not breaking eye contact, Angel relented. "Angelus is the other. He's already here."

888888888

Buffy and Dawn arrived home to find a rather loud argument. They could hear it even through the front door as Buffy turned her key in the lock.

"I'm going and you can't stop me," Conner's defiant and agitated voice carried easily from the kitchen.

Angel's voice was softer and more reasonable, but just as determined. "No, you're not, and I will if I have to. You're hurt and there's no way I'm letting you go out there to find him while you're wounded."

"But if there's any chance he's not at full strength yet, now's the time to get him. Once the sun sets, he'll kill, and he'll get stronger."

Buffy decided it was best not to stand in the living room, because both Angel and Conner would know she was there soon enough, and much as she wanted to stay out of this, the prickling on her skin told her this wasn't just a regular argument. Something was very, very wrong. "Who?" Buffy asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Buffy," Angel said, the slight motion of his head indicating that he hadn't heard her enter. "We have…"

"Angelus," Conner interrupted. His sneer magnified the venom of his voice, and it made Buffy's skin prickle to see that much hate in a young person's eyes.

"You saw him? He's already here?" Buffy asked.

"No, we haven't seen him yet," Angel answered. "But he is already here."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked even though she wasn't sure that she wanted the answer. Part of her feared that Angel could somehow sense his presence, and she didn't want to be reminded of the connection he shared with the demon who delighted in tormented her.

"Tara told me."

"Tara? You saw Tara? But she's…"

"Yes," Angel answered soberly. "She still has the demon in her. In fact, the demon is what sensed the danger. I'm assuming he did, because he also let Tara know of the other danger."

"You mean Angelus isn't enough?" Dawn asked, managing to put maximum annoyance into her tone.

"Apparently not," Angel mumbled then more loudly, he added, "Tara mentioned some threat from another dimension that was called up with big, dark magic. Her demon felt the disturbance. Conner found demons while he was patrolling today."

"They were strong, dangerous," the boy added. "I haven't had that hard a time killing something in a really long time."

"This isn't good," Buffy said. "We'll have to warn everyone. Xander, Willow, Anya."

"I'll call Anya at the shop," Dawn offered. "Should I let her know we'll be by?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "We need to research. Find these demons. Find their weaknesses."

"I know one," Conner offered. "But it'd sure be nice if there were more, because, well, they're pretty nasty."

"And we don't know what they can do," Dawn added.

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Go call Anya," she directed at Dawn who nodded and rushed for the kitchen phone. "This'll have to be a quick research. We don't have a lot of time, I bet. Right?" she directed the last to Conner.

"Yeah. It looks like they're nocturnal, and they'll be ready to get out when the sun goes down. How did you know?"

"Because we almost never have a lot of time."

888888888

Across the table and on floor beside their chairs, books lay haphazardly everywhere. Well everywhere that was except in front of Willow where they were stacked in neat piles. Some of them even had small pieces of paper sticking out of them, and Xander thought he could see papers with colored notes on top of each pile. Some things didn't change.

Their goal was to find, as quickly as possible, anything they could about the demons Conner had fought. Buffy hated to have to leave her hunt for Angelus for later, but she said they had to choose the lesser of two evils, and a pack of dangerous demons was the greater threat.

Xander had argued that the demons might be a bigger threat, but he didn't agree with the "lesser of two evils" part of it. Buffy gave him that, but she didn't trust any of them going after Angelus alone. Who knew what advantages he might have? Angelus' ally was powerful, and he might've given the vampire some advantage they didn't know about. If Angelus managed to take someone hostage, that would put so many others at risk. Her eyes had gone dark then, likely remembering what had happened the last time Angelus had taken someone hostage. Giles had never talked about it in great detail, but Xander had seen the results, both physical and mental, when he'd saved him. Xander himself had experienced even worse.

Shaking the disturbing memories away, he flipped another page, mentally comparing the demon pictured on its yellowed paper to their search image that Conner had drawn for them and placed in the middle of the table. It wasn't what they were looking for, but… Something flashed in his memory. Something was familiar about the demon. The leathery hide, the piercing eyes, the somewhat reptilian face, and the broad torso all seemed familiar, but why? When had he seen a demon like that? His heart sped up as he read the description. The demon was green, large, and often reported to have an innate magic ability which was often honed and perfected… His mouth dropped open. Why hadn't he said anything before? It was as if seeing the picture opened up a door in his brain that had somehow been closed and locked. "Oh my God! Here!" he yelled, startling almost everyone.

"You found the demon?" Willow asked, scraping her chair beside him to gaze at the demon he was pointing at in the pages. "That doesn't look like Conner's picture."

Xander looked at her only hurriedly, taking in her furrowed brow and frowning mouth, before jabbing the picture of the demon frantically with his index finger. "No! This is the demon!"

"But Xander it isn't…" Willow was concerned now.

"No! The demon that took me!" he clarified. "The one that sent me to that other dimension. The one where Angelus was!"

"But that was a Vishnak demon," Anya pointed out from behind him. She too looked at the picture of the demon from over his shoulder.

"No it wasn't!" he insisted. "He was disguised. Look, I'm not crazy. I saw the picture and something clicked. This is the demon!"

"Let me see," Buffy said, taking the book from him. She, too, frowned at the picture. "A brevlok demon," she said, reading the caption.

"Wait a minute," Angel said from his position against the staircase. He put down the book he was looking at. "Let me see that." He took the book from Buffy, his manner agitated. No one was surprised when Spike surfaced. "Are you sure, Harris?"

"Positive."

"Bloody hell," Spike swore. "Gnash. This whole thing has been Gnash?"

"Who's Gnash?" Buffy asked.

"The demon that gave me the spell."

"The one that we used to bind you and Angel?" Willow asked with growing concern.

"Bloody bastard," was his only response to the question. "But how did he know about Angelus? I, mean yeah, he wanted something to happen, obviously since the spell was defective and all, but he wasn't there when we did the spell. How could he have known, and how could he have orchestrated this entire bleeding thing?"

"I think you better give us some background on this, Spike," Buffy said. "But unfortunately not now, because it's already past sunset and this 'bloody bastard' has called up some nasty demons we have to deal with first. And brought back Angelus, and if he's that powerful with the magic, we'll need time to prepare and no distractions of the Sunnydale munching variety…"

"He is that powerful," Spike confirmed with a dark tone. "He could give Willow and Tara together a run for their money, and probably take a block of downtown Sunnydale out in the battle." Perhaps only Xander noticed Willow's slight flinch at his words or knew that it likely had more to do with the mention of Tara than the gravity of the threat they faced.

"Great," Buffy said in a way that meant not. She rolled her eyes. "I should've known. Only you, Spike, could piss someone off this much."

Spike snorted at her good-naturedly. "Well, except for you, Slayer. In which case, I'm in good company."

Xander couldn't agree more, at least with the Spike part, but now wasn't the time to say it. Well, except with a snort of his own, because hey, he wasn't going to just let that slip by entirely.

"But at least now we know who our enemy is," Anya pointed out.

"Yeah, good job Xander," Buffy said with a wide smile. Then she scrunched her mouth up adorably. "You think now you might be able to find the other demon?"

"I'll see what I can do," Xander said. He'd take the compliment anyway, because such things were rare and went a long way to making him feel like a contributing member of the team. Now if he could only keep from remembering that hell dimension and how badly he'd failed there, he might actually be able to find the other demon too. Considering the dark memories his mind was insisting on visiting, however, Xander didn't think that was very likely. He took the bright yellow sticky note that Willow gave him to mark the brevlok demon page, then forced himself to keep looking.

888888888

Things weren't going very well. That wasn't unusual, Willow supposed, but somehow this seemed even worse than usual. At times, she hadn't thought that was possible, but here was proof. She just wasn't exactly sure how they could've done it any better.

The night had started out typically enough. Research had gone slowly and bared little fruit except the name of the demons (Zaxlar demons) and the fact that they especially liked to dine on livers and kidneys. Not that they wouldn't eat other organs when they were hungry or if those organs happened to be in the way, and not that it mattered much to the people or humanoid demons they dined on, because they'd be just as dead, but at least they'd found something. Basically though, that meant they'd found out some information someone like herself would find interesting, but otherwise a big fat nothing in the helpful department. Nothing much new there. They often had to go out and fight with very little to go on. At least they'd tried for as long as they could. Then suddenly knowing what they faced hadn't mattered so much anymore.

Angel and Conner had heard the screams, even through the closed and bolted door of the Magic Box. Everyone else had heard the horrendous bellow that followed. Xander had bolted up out of his chair, dislodging the Matheson Lexicon and sending it tumbling to the floor. Angel and Conner had risen swiftly but gracefully into fighting stance. Anya had run to the weapons chest to hand out weapons. Buffy'd sworn and announced "time's up." Each had been ready to do what they did best. Except for her. Willow had followed what was now her first instinct: to call up her magic reserves, the big guns in preparation for the fight. Except she couldn't. With barely time for that to register, she'd been caught up in the gathering of weapons, the attention to Buffy's quickly made commands over the commotion, and the rush to the door. It wasn't until she'd gotten outside and was running alongside Xander that her adrenaline rush had turned to realization and naked fear that her power was gone and that she was only Willow. No fangs or super powers. Not even the strength of a construction worker or the dim knowledge of a distant army guy memory was there to help her. Nothing but nerdy, little Willow with a sword strapped to her back and a crossbow over her shoulder.

She'd only had time to wonder why she hadn't stayed at the shop with Anya before things started to get untypical. As they'd neared the source of the screams, they'd gotten a hint of what was to come. There had been little left of the woman and no way to get information from her concerning what they faced. No lungs meant no breath, and generally no breath meant no talking. Unfortunately for the disemboweled vampire beside her, proof that humanoid demons were on the menu, he still had been able to talk. Unfortunately for them, that talking had consisted mostly of screams and gurgling cries. Willow had always wondered how much damage a vampire could take without dusting. After seeing the evidence, she'd wished she hadn't. Turning her head and trying not to lose her lunch, she'd heard Buffy ask the vampire "where did it go?"

"Please kill me," the vampire had pleaded.

"You point, I dust," she'd negotiated, and after hearing the poof, Willow was racing in the direction the vampire had presumably indicated, her and Xander bringing up the rear while Conner, Buffy, and Angel had raced ahead to keep on the demon's trail. She should've been surprised when a vampire had run beside them for a moment, then sped ahead to catch up with Buffy, but somehow she hadn't been. That was probably because she'd been trying to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest and the roar of white noise in her ears from almost deafening her. By the time they'd reached the chaos, there were three demons instead of the expected one, turning the small park into a small war zone.

As they skidded to a stop and watched, the strange vampire yelled for a weapon, and Buffy threw him a sword. How was that for bizarre? Things really, really weren't going well.

"We've got to help!" Xander yelled over the demons roar and the sounds of weapons hitting tough flesh.

She turned panicked eyes to him, knowing she'd sound pathetic, but she couldn't help it. "I don't have anything," she told him, demonstrating by shaking a few fizzled sparks from her hands. The sword draped across her back felt heavy and foreign, of no comfort at all.

Xander looked at her, his eyes showing understanding and sympathy for her plight. Then his gaze shifted to the battle before sliding back to her. His jaw was set and his eyes shinning with a hard fire. "Willow," he said.

The requisite, best friend entreaty for caution died on her lips. After so many years, Willow knew that expression and knew there would be no changing his mind. They didn't need lots of words to know how the other felt. "Go," she conceded. _And be careful_, though unspoken, was understood.

888888888

Bloody ow, Spike thought. Okay, this wasn't fun. Generally he was all for a fight, but this was less of a fight and more of a keep your ass moving or you'd be dust sort of deal. Or you'd be like that vampire they'd come across. That had been just disturbing, even to him, and it was hard to quash his instinct to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Live to fight another day and all that rot. But the instinct to stay and fight alongside Buffy was even stronger. This is what he did now. She was his raison d'etre and all that other poetic nonsense.

The boy, Conner, ducked and dodged with the exuberance of youth and the fear of damage as he did his best to distract one of the monsters so Buffy could get a clear shot. It worked, but almost cost him his head and Spike's own as he let his concern for Conner distract him from the demon in front of him. He jerked back at the last moment and received a glancing blow to the chest instead. Good thing he didn't have to breathe, because that would've knocked the wind right out of him. Bloody hell. In only the short time it took for him to recover, the demon managed to knock Harris down, and its fangs were headed for his gut. Spike let out what he hoped was a distracting yell and buried his battleaxe in the demon's back. The yell continued as the demon whipped around trying to dislodge him and instead smacked him into the spines on its back. Spike screamed in pain, but didn't want to let go of his axe. He put up his other arm to keep the demon's claw from grabbing the axe. He saw the claws sink in a second before that pain also registered. He heard Harris yelling something from behind him, but whatever he was doing, it sounded like it had more to do with not dying himself. Just as Spike was sure his arm was going to be sliced off, help came from an unlikely source. Well, it was sort of help. The third demon spotted him and yanked him off the second demon's back. As he slammed into the ground, Spike was proud of himself for holding on to his battle axe before he blacked out.

When he came to, he figured he could've only been out for a few seconds and was amazed that he still had his stomach intact. He saw the reason why immediately. Harris was screaming his bleeding head off as he led one of the remaining two demons in a circle while the vampire that they'd accumulated took pot shots at it whenever he had a chance. Buffy and Conner were engaging the last demon, looking a bit worse for wear than they had a few moments ago. Guess they'd finished off their demon finally.

"Just keep him distracted Xander!" Buffy yelled. "We'll…" Slash. "Be…" Stab. "Right there." Spike hauled himself up, ignoring the blood that leaked out from several places all over his body. How could his axe strike have not killed the bloody thing? Buffy's demon snapped his jaws only inches from her head. Okay, now he was pissed, and not in the good, old fashioned British way that involved a flask of whiskey either. He let out a ferocious growl that would've scared the shit out of any sane being if it weren't for the fact that it was drowned out by the now all too familiar sound of one of the Zaxlar demons barreling straight for them from somewhere behind Willow. Spike had only a moment to wonder who the hell Willow was yelling at before he threw himself out of the demon's path taking Buffy to the ground with him. They both rolled and sprang up as Conner did his best to distract both the first and the new demon. It wouldn't work for long, and Spike knew it was just a matter of time before the demons organized better and picked them off one by one.

Just as Spike was about to launch himself into what he knew would be a suicidal attack, a sound so loud split the air that he thought his head would explode. A blinding light followed the sound, and shouldn't that have been the other way around? Sure enough there was another sound, this one more sickening and ominous. When his senses returned, Spike saw a sizzled demon twitching on the ground. He took only a moment to marvel at it before he joined Buffy in fighting the last of the original demons. The other vampire joined Conner in battling the one Spike had axed in the back. Only Conner came out of that one unscathed. The demon went down, but took the vamp's left hand with it as a consolation prize. Spike could hear his curses assaulting his ears as he watched Buffy, waiting for her to give him an opening. As soon as he saw it, he heaved his battle axe into the demon's eye, knowing that if he missed, he'd likely be dead unless Buffy could somehow come to his aide. For once he was lucky. The axe imbedded deep in the demon's eye and the brain behind it, and the creature bellowed horrendously before going down. Unfortunately for him and Buffy, it took one last swipe as it did, getting both of them in the thigh. Spike didn't realize how bad it had gotten him until he saw the horrified look on Buffy's face. His falling down was almost an afterthought.

888888888

Buffy crawled to Spike's side, both of them looking at his mangled leg. "It'll fix-up, pet," he grunted. He seemed more concerned about the rapidly growing red patch on her thigh. "Here!" he said, more forcefully than he should have, but anxiety etched his face, so she brushed it off. Using both of his battered hands, he wrapped them around her sliced thigh and pressed his fingers over the wound, squeezing hard.

"Ow," she complained, frowning at him, but her attention sidetracked momentarily as she scanned the area, taking in Xander tending to Willow who looked a bit fried around the edges, but was otherwise okay. He was talking quietly to her and patting her face, so that seemed to indicate that Willow was out of it, but not seriously harmed. Conner, too, was okay, sitting a bit off to the side and tending his wounds. The quick assessment completed, Buffy returned her attention to Spike. "I've got Slayer healing," she complained, "so you can stop with the owey bedside manner."

"Yeah, but Slayer healing can't kick in if you bleed to death first."

"Hey!" she yelled over his shoulder, distracted by the sight of the vampire trying to sneak off with her sword. "Leave that here!"

The vampire stopped then turned to her and walked over to the two of them warily. He moved close enough to let the weapon drop so he wouldn't have to unclamp his right arm from where it cradled the stump of his left. He stared a moment as if expecting a challenge.

"Get out of here," Buffy said tiredly. "And get out of my town. If I see you again, I will stake you."

The vampire narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't complain. Then his face shifted, returning to its human planes. "Um, could you tell me where…"

"Right next to loading dock behind Al's Appliances," answered Spike. "If the ashes are still there, that's where they'll be."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He gave them a strange look, as if taking in the surreal sight that was a vampire tending to a Slayer. He shook his head slightly and wandered off with no further explanation.

"Okay, that was weird," Buffy said.

"He thought the same about us, pet," Spike chided.

"And what was that about?"

She pushed a bit at his hands and he let up on his grip a little. The blood flow seemed to be lessened, so he didn't tighten his fingers again. He didn't take them away though either as he answered her. "His buddy most likely. The one you staked. Probably why he joined our little battle there. He might want some of the ashes."

"Weird. I didn't think vamps were that nostalgic."

"You'd be surprised, love."

Beside them, Willow groaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Don't get up yet if you're not ready," Xander told her softly, and she moaned and looked at him with her brows furrowed and her eyes hooded as if she were considering his words.

Then she suddenly sat up straighter and sucked in a startled breath. "Tara," she said. "Where's Tara?"

"Tara?" Xander asked.

"Tara's here?" Buffy echoed. She hadn't seen Tara, but that would explain the toasted demon better than Willow having suddenly gotten her powers back. Beside her, Spike sniffed the air and turned his head.

"There," he said, pointing. He tried to push himself to standing. It didn't work entirely, but it didn't matter because Willow now saw what Buffy saw. In the darkness, it had been hard to make out the prone figure of Tara a slight distance from the main group. Actually it wasn't entirely clear to Buffy that it was Tara, but considering Spike's and Willow's identifications, she figured it must be.

"Don't touch me," came a strange, gravely voice from the lying figure. Then again, maybe it wasn't Tara after all.

Willow paused in her crawl towards her girlfriend, momentarily stunned. "You're h-hurt," Willow said, trying again to move closer.

"Yes, we are, but it'll pass. You stay back. The vampire can come though. I have something for him."

Looking beside her, Buffy saw Angel now, looking questioningly at her. She nodded. Even in the dark, she didn't miss the unguarded glare Willow shot in his direction. If Angel saw it, he politely ignored it as he grunted, assessing his current condition. "Ow," he said.

"Big, strong monsters with sharp teeth and claws," she explained apologetically.

Angel hefted himself up and limped over to Tara's form. Her eyes were glowing an inhuman green, visible even from where Buffy sat. So this was the demon talking now, she reasoned. She hadn't even known that the demon was actually able to think coherent thoughts, never mind speak on its own.

"Why won't you just leave her alone?" Willow said savagely. "Just leave and stop hurting her."

"He's not hurting her," Angel said softly as he sat beside Tara's form.

Moving closer herself, Buffy could see Willow's eyes narrow and her mouth press into a hard line as she turned to Angel. "How the hell would you know anything?"

"I tend to side with Will on this one," Xander observed.

"Because Angel understands," the demon answered. "You're hurt badly, aren't you?" it asked him.

"I'm fine," Angel said in a voice that may have convinced others, but not Buffy. Apparently not the demon either, because it smiled knowingly behind Tara's visage.

"She wants to fix you," the demon said.

"Why don't you let her out to do it then," Willow asked. She was inching closer.

"Stay back," Tapas warned. His eyes shifted to Angel. "He knows why. His own demon wants out now."

"Yes," Angel said, and somehow Buffy knew he was answering both questions at once. She wasn't sure how she felt about this kinship he seemed to have with Tara's demon. It was a little creepy in a way, but then again, they both had demons, didn't they? Willow, on the other hand, didn't seem to see it that way at all. She looked rather pissed actually. Angel seemed to sense this, because he turned to Willow. "He's sheltering her a little from the pain," he explained.

Willow's face filled with confusion, her skin even more pale in the moonlight, but it was Xander who asked the question. "Now why would it do that?"

"Because he likes where his is," Angel answered. "He wants her to be happy he's there too."

Tapas nodded Tara's head. "We have one more thing to do before we sleep. You will take us somewhere safe?"

"I will," Angel said.

"Good. Now let your demon out if he wants to come. This will hurt a lot, but it will fix you."

A shifting of bones indicated that Spike had pushed his way to the surface. "Right then, but maybe you should fix Buffy instead."

Tapas chuckled. "This wouldn't work on a human, or at least the results would not be pretty. Interesting that you would ask that of me rather than have me fix you. You are a strange demon."

"A little off yourself," Spike observed. "Could tell that when we met. Well when you and Angel met."

"You were there, too. I know."

"Suppose you do at that. Okay let's get this bloody over with then. We'll get you safe, and then I suspect we aren't finished for the night."

"There's at least two more," Conner confirmed. Buffy had almost forgotten he was there, he'd been so quiet.

"I'm not so sure we should fight any more of these tonight though unless we have to," Buffy said. She actually knew that they _should_ since it was her job to keep Sunnydale safe. She just didn't think they would survive the effort. "We need more weapons first. We need to find more weaknesses." _And we need a Willow who can do magic_, she thought to herself, but she purposely didn't look in her friend's direction. That reminded her of something. "What happened to you?" she asked Tapas.

"Backlash," Tapas explained. "Built into my being. I'm not supposed to oppose any magic of your enemy. The demons still reek of that magic."

"Fixing me won't cause a backlash will it?" Spike asked. "Wouldn't want to hurt the witch."

"No. Fixing your injury isn't the same. Come here." Spike moved closer and took the hand that Tapas offered. "Hold on tight and brace yourself."

"Yeah I know. It's gonna hurt," Spike grumped. Perhaps just in case, he brought his other hand to wrap around Tara's and his first hand. It turned out that was a smart thing to do. As Tapas started chanting, the voice turned to Tara's, and as the energy swelled around them and what resembled electric sparks passed between them, Spike's body jerked violently. Buffy worried he'd let go as he bellowed and grunted out the pain of the magic transfer. She was at his side as soon as he let go. He panted unnecessarily. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. Tara was out cold, eyes closed.

"Didn't look fun," she said. "But hey. No more mangle." She touched his healed leg in almost wonder as she said it.

"Yay for the undead," Xander said without enthusiasm. "Now let's get Tara back to the magic shop to recuperate, and let's us get ourselves some rest before we drop."

"Good idea," Buffy said. "Then we research tomorrow, because we have way too many enemies here and not enough us or information to fight them."

"Same old, same old then," Xander observed.

"Somehow that's not as comforting as that saying should be," Buffy said. No one needed to answer her. They just picked themselves up and headed home.

TBC


End file.
